The Eledgias
by Tipper
Summary: Out on the Mainland is an Ancient ruin, which the Athosians have kept from the Atlantians for months. McKay hopes it holds the key as to why the Ancients chose this planet to land on, but it's hiding something much more dangerous than that. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Eledgias (formally known as The Mainland, for those who saw the teaser on my site)  
**Author: **Tipper  
**Disclaimer: **Stargate: Atlantis and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). Thank you to the amazing writers, producers, actors, crew and directors who bring it to life.  
**Category/Rating**: GEN/T  
**Characters**: McKay, Teyla, Sheppard, Beckett and Ronon.

**A/N:** This came from two places. The first is my friend Ti's idea that the Athosians must be feeling trapped on the Mainland, forced to go through the Atlantian's in order to go off-world, which had been so much a part of their culture. Second, I have always wondered why the Ancients chose this particular planet to land on. Sadly, I didn't go that deeply into the first idea, and didn't answer the second. Instead, I just found a new way to mess with the heads of my favorite sci-fi characters! Blame my need to just cause mayhem everywhere I go. LOL!

**Description**: Out on the Mainland is an Ancient ruin, which the Athosians have kept from the Atlantians for months. McKay hopes it holds the key as to why the Ancients chose this planet out of all the millions in the Pegasus Galaxy to land on, but the secrets it holds are a lot more dangerous than that...

* * *

**Chapter One: The Mainland**

Telya gritted her teeth, her muscles flexing along her jaw, trying (with difficulty) not to show just how angry she was.

Halling strode ahead of her through the forest, his hands behind his back and his head raised. He clearly had no issue with the fact that her people had kept this discovery from her for months.

_Months_.

They didn't trust her. Somewhere along the way, her people had decided she was no longer someone in which they could entrust information like this.

Because, and this was the ultimate reason, they did not trust the Atlantians.

Admittedly, a small part of her couldn't blame them for that. There were times when she too questioned the people she worked with now. But, ultimately, she understood that, for all their apparent differences, these people had a level of understanding and knowledge regarding the Ancestors that her people could never have. They were connected to them more deeply and more closely than anyone in this galaxy, and yet….

And yet, the Atlantians still, to the Athosian people, seemed somehow _unworthy_.

But, with all she had seen this year, Teyla had gained an insight into the Ancestors that many of her people had not—that they were _human_. Greatly advanced humans, yes, but just as flawed and foible ridden and imperfect as everyone else in this galaxy. Between meeting Chaya and her sheltered, unimaginative people, to viewing the devastation on Doranda from the Ancient's "last great weapon," she had learned that the Ancestors were not so much to be revered as respected and learned from.

But many of her people held onto the belief that the Ancestors were, for lack of a better term, gods. Teyla had not. And so…they had cut her out.

It rankled. But more than that, it hurt. Something very deep inside of Teyla had shattered and broken when Halling finally told her of the secret the Athosian people had been keeping from her for so long. She still felt the pain of that inside her, like the sharp edges of a broken glass, piercing and scratching at her barely upheld countenance of calm.

She accepted she was no longer their leader; after all, it had been her choice. But she had not imagined to lose their trust.

If she had been alone, she would have cried. Nothing else could make her cry, but this….

She hoped her father was not watching.

Halling continued his long strides, stepping over branches and winding his way around bushes and young trees, following what had obviously once been a road. There were the occasional clumps of marble flagstones, overgrown by weeds and plants, but still viable as stepping stones. Halling stepped over them, and Teyla lengthened her stride to keep up.

The brush and the trees thickened, darkening the landscape and providing an air that was more eerie than pleasant. She felt a little like she was walking back in time, stepping under natural archways of moss and tree branches, feeling the chill of the damp air as the wood took on a darker hue.

Then, almost abruptly, Halling shortened his step and slowed down. He seemed to suddenly feel the need to walk more carefully, more reverently, and he stepped to the side to allow Teyla to join him.

She tilted her head as she ducked under one particularly low lying tree branch, and when she straightened again, she found Halling had stopped completely.

Standing next to him, she looked around at the green and brown landscape, momentarily confused as to why.

Then…she saw it.

A column. She had thought it was a tree stump, so thickly covered was it by ivy and moss, but on closer look…it was definitely a column. Her breath came out in a slow, steady exhale, and she moved closer.

Slowly, she examined the piece, recognizing the feel of the strange metal that Atlantis was made out of, and also recognizing the style. Turning her head away from the column, she examined the area more carefully, and, as if a veil were drawn from her eyes, she started to see more.

More columns, part of a staircase, a wall, chunks of masonry and, there, amazingly, resting protected within a very solid piece of metal…a glass window.

She couldn't hold back the gasp, her eyes lighting up in wonder at the yellow, black and red tints. It was in exactly the same style as the ones in the Gateroom in Atlantis.

There was no question now.

The Ancestors had built structures on the Mainland, and she was standing in the middle of a ruin.

The question was, a ruin of what?

Over to the side, Halling, Dora, and Terrik were watching her carefully. Dora grimaced and looked down, clearly unhappy. Terrik simply looked worried. Halling, of course, maintained his usual calm air of patient indifference. Until Teyla turned around to look at him again. Then something dark crossed his expression.

"You will remember your promise, Teyla."

Surprise lit in her eyes for a moment at the question, but was quickly replaced by something cool, her chin lifting proudly.

"Of course, Halling. I gave you my word, did I not?" _Something which has always been good enough before_, she added quietly to herself.

Halling just nodded in return, and Telya turned her head away so that he wouldn't see the anguish on her face.

It felt like she'd just been slapped in the face by her family.

* * *

TBC – _Poor Teyla_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**Chapter Two: Safe as Houses**

————————————————————————

"Jumper images of the location suggest it was once a very large temple," Rodney said, pointing up at the large hanging screen in the conference room. It showed the rough blueprint of a structure superimposed over a picture of a portion of the Mainland, nearly twenty miles inland from the nearest Athosian settlement. From above, it looked unremarkable—just another densely forested area, like everything around it. "Obviously, the Wraith did a fantastic job of trying to wipe it from the face of the planet, but, as Teyla discovered, there are still aspects of it there."

He nodded at Radek, and the engineer moved the screen to another image, and the other people in the conference room—Weir, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Beckett and Lorne—all sat a little straighter in their chairs. This one was a computer representation of a grand looking temple in the location of the ruins, appearing a little like a Roman villa, complete with large open courtyards and fountains, but with the more jagged metal style of the Ancients. Weir's eyebrows lifted, glancing across the table at Sheppard, who gave her an eyebrow arch in return. McKay caught the look, and cleared his throat to draw their attention back.

"Thank you," he sneered as they both smiled at him. "Now, using the information stored in the database and what we can see using the jumper scanners," he pointed vaguely at the screen, "we know that it was called Eledgias and that it covered approximately three square miles, which, obviously, is huge for a single structure. Sadly, as noted, a lot of it has been destroyed. However," and here Rodney pointed to another section of the image near the south side of the structure, where it looked like steps leading downward had been drawn, "we also know that not all of it was above ground. In fact," his grin grew, "we hypothesize that a healthy part of it was actually _underground_, which suggests—"

"Meaning," Radek told the group, interrupting Rodney, "that there may still be something there."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Yes, obviously, that means there might be something there. But what I was going to say is," and his eyes brightened again, "that something may still be functioning."

Elizabeth frowned, "Functioning? As in a computer?"

"Yes," Rodney pointed at her, not hiding his excitement. "One that's not connected to Atlantis."

"Not connected?" Sheppard asked, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"We don't know," Radek answered, shrugging dismissively. "What we do know, is that there are residual power readings there. At first, we did not pick them up—there is a lot of natural radiation emitted by this planet, which helps mask such things, but, if you are looking for it—"

"You find it," Rodney finished. "There's definitely something there. Not of ZPM caliber, obviously, but still power. Once we locate the source, we can supplement it with a generator and Bob's your uncle."

"But there's nothing in the database about it," Elizabeth said, her tone growing cautious.

"Well, yes and no," Zelenka said.

"Once we knew what we were looking for, we found blueprints for its design," Rodney twirled a finger at Zelenka, and the screen behind him changed back to a schematic drawing, but this time without the superimposed picture. It grew into a three dimensional image, showing several levels below ground. "For the structure itself. But no explanations as to its purpose or what might have been kept there."

"That's odd," Sheppard said. Rodney gave him an arch look, and Sheppard straightened, adding defensively, "Well, it is."

"Anyway," Rodney continued, stressing the word and purposefully ignoring Sheppard, "this temple may go a long way in helping us understand why the Ancients chose this planet to settle on, out of all the possible planets in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"At first," Zelenka said, leaning forward and holding up a finger, "we thought it might have to do with the this planet's orbit around the sun here being like that of earth's around its sun—"

"Giving this planet almost the same temporal rotation as Earth—almost the same length of days, months, years etc. It would make traveling back and forth easier."

"Not as much jet lag?" Sheppard said.

"Exactly," Rodney said, as if awarding a point to a student.

"But," Zelenka said, "there are many planets that fit those parameters..."

"A number of which are, shall we say, a lot less _wet _than this one?" Rodney shrugged.

"So, that suggests, perhaps there is another reason for the Ancients choosing this particular planet," Zelenka finished.

"Other than they ran out of gas?" Sheppard said, smiling a little. Rodney gave him a dark look. Zelenka ignored him.

"And you think this temple might hold the answers," Weir completed the thought for the two scientists.

"Yes," Zelenka said.

"Possibly," McKay added.

"We think," Zelenka looked at McKay.

"Yes," McKay finished with an affirmative nod.

Weir shook her head, a wry smile on her lips.

"The point is," Rodney said, pushing ahead, "there's clearly something worth checking out over there. I'd suggest we send me, Zelenka, Simpson, Sappho, maybe some of the botanists—I'm sure Doctor Brown would like to get out of the city—Travis, that new guy with all the hair..." he looked at Radek.

"Carver."

"Yeah, him, and—"

"Doctor Weir," Teyla called softly. All heads turned in her direction, to see the Athosian sitting up very straight in her chair. She was staring unblinkingly at the expedition leader, clearly waiting for acknowledgement.

Elizabeth looked away from Rodney, who had stopped speaking instantly when he heard Teyla's tone, recognizing its weight. He looked slightly puzzled, and a little disgruntled, as if he knew he wouldn't like what was coming next. Zelenka's brow furrowed—he did not understand Rodney's sudden quiet, which was almost respectful. Usually the man hated to be interrupted.

Weir sighed, nodded once, and looked at Rodney.

"Teyla has asked that we avoid, as much as possible, any undue stress on the ruins. The Athosians were hesitant to even tell us this place existed for fear we would..." she paused, "how do I put this..."

"Trample all over it?" Sheppard suggested. Weir gave him a dry look, then shrugged. Rodney's face transformed instantly from puzzled to annoyed. His lower jaw snapped shut and his arms crossed over his chest. Elizabeth ignored the obvious body language.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she said. "So, I promised Teyla that only a small team would go..." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ah," Sheppard settled back in his seat, trading a glance with the simmering scientist, "you mean us."

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Wait," Rodney said, "Us? You mean, Sheppard, me, Ronon and Teyla?" He did a quick circular motion with his finger to encompass the four people mentioned.

"That's what she means," Sheppard said, and Elizabeth confirmed that with a nod. Rodney's face grew even darker.

"Now, hold on," he said, stepping up to the table and tapping his fingers on it. "I don't see a need for a military contingent, Elizabeth. If the idea is to keep it small, I'm sure we could narrow it down to just four or five scientists."

"You're not going anywhere without a security detail of some kind," Major Lorne interrupted, shaking his head. "Someone military will be with you."

"Oh come on," McKay huffed, opening his arms, "Is that really necessary? We're talking about the Mainland here, not some far away place. It's as safe as houses."

"That has not been fully determined," Lorne said. "Not all of it has been explored, and—"

"Oh, please," McKay shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that if there were man eating reptiles, bog monsters or crazy insane devil dogs out there, the Ancients wouldn't have picked this planet. Plus, you forget that the Athosians and the other refugees we've picked up over the last few months seem pretty happy there. Haven't run across anything dangerous yet, right, Teyla?"

Teyla flinched a little, looking up as if startled. "What?"

Sheppard looked at her curiously, surprised. He'd never seen her not paying attention before.

"The Mainland," Rodney repeated, his tone moving from annoyed to fully irritated. "Your people haven't found anything dangerous on it."

"Oh, um," she looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly, "No."

"There, see?" McKay smiled smugly at Lorne.

"It's not up for discussion, McKay," Lorne stated quietly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, and opened his arms, hands spreading wide, "Lorne, if we're being limited in terms of personnel, then we should make sure they're all scientists. It's pointless to have military there. Colonel, would you please tell him—"

"He's right, Rodney," Sheppard said. McKay stared at him for a moment, then threw his hands in the air.

"Fine! But it shouldn't be us four," McKay said, again gesturing to Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan and himself. "At least let—"

"Actually, Doctor McKay," Teyla interrupted, her tone oddly deferential. It stopped Rodney in his tracks, turning his gaze to her. She never used that tone with him. She smile serenely at him, "I would appreciate it if you agreed to this. To it being just us four."

His eyes narrowed, confused, but instead of arguing, he crossed his arms again and demanded, "Why?"

She glanced at Weir once before returning her gaze to Rodney's, "Because this place means a great deal to my people, and I promised them that it would be my team that viewed the ruins for Atlantis. I told them that I trusted you three above all others, and that you would not abuse that trust by being anything less than reverential when studying the ruins."

Rodney sneered, "Reverential? Are you kidding?"

"Rodney, please," Teyla stared at him unflinchingly. "I have never asked you for anything before. I ask now only that you let me honor my promise to my people."

He stared at her a moment longer, then sighed, looking defeated. Turning his head, he looked hard at Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else, you know," he warned. "Don't think this starts a precedent."

Elizabeth smiled wryly at him, then nodded at Teyla, who positively beamed. Radek's eyes widened as he understood that McKay had just given his okay.

"Wait, but," Zelenka looked disappointed, "What about—"

McKay cut him off with a wave. "But I have a condition," he said to Teyla, "that if we do find something of note, something that requires more study which can't be done from here, then more of the scientists should be allowed to go back and study the ruins more carefully." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand, "In small, discrete groups, of course. No more than, oh, two or three at a time? With a," he curled a lip at Lorne, "_very_ small military escort, I suppose."

Teyla closed her mouth, then, slowly, she smiled at him. It lit up her face, and Rodney had to work hard not to smile back.

"I believe we can agree to that," she told him.

"Good," he said curtly.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, standing, "good. Okay then, sounds like we have a plan." She looked to Rodney, "how long will you need to get ready?"

He shrugged, "An hour?"

Elizabeth looked at Sheppard, "Colonel?"

He shrugged as well, "Works for me." He stood up, "Ronan, Teyla, McKay, be ready and in the jumper bay in one hour."

————————————————————

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ELEDGIAS  
****  
CHAPTER THREE: RUINED TROUSERS**

————————————————————————

"Is there any reason why you had to park the jumper ten miles away from the ruins?" Rodney griped, shifting his pack up on his back and glaring at the back of Sheppard's head a couple feet in front of him.

"There was no other clearing close enough, Rodney," Sheppard snapped back. "And it's not ten miles. It's barely two."

"Two miles! Two miles is still half an hour of my life I'll never get back, tromping through underbrush, ruining yet another pair of trousers, getting scratched up by every low lying branch or bramble bush…."

"Well, if you looked where you were going, you'd probably avoid all that, considering we're on a perfectly obvious path!"

"Path? Path? This? This isn't even a goat track, Colonel! There see, your hair just got attacked by a branch and…ow…you did that on purpose! Flicking that branch in my face, didn't you?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Then I did it on purpose."

"Oh, ho, very witty. Ack! There, see? Now I've ripped these pants on a thorn bush. And we have a limited supply, I might add. I was just getting used to this pair and then you force me to slog through the muck and mire—"

"Muck and mire? We're in the woods, McKay! Not the black lagoon. Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Not while you keep deliberately trying to blind me by flinging branches into my face, no. I'm too distracted by the pain you seem so happy to inflict!"

"I'm not deliberately—"

"There! Ouch! See? You just did it again!"

"Okay, that's it. You really need to shut up now," the colonel growled, his shoulders tensing as he threw a glare back at McKay.

"Or what?" McKay rebounded, "You'll shoot me? Please. Elizabeth would have your hide."

"No," Sheppard whirled his head around, shooting daggers at the scientist, who sneered back, unfazed, "but I could make your life hell in other ways."

"You? Ha! Who's the one who knows how to run the City, Colonel, hmm? You think I don't know how to make your life hell in return? Even Zelenka admitted once, much to his embarrassment I might add, that I know more about the City than anyone else. You try anything, and I mean anything, and—"

"Colonel, Doctor McKay, please," Teyla interrupted, turning around from her position on point to stare at them entreatingly. "We are not far now."

Both men screwed their faces up a little, but, for the time being, didn't continue their usual sparring match. In back, looking bored and now grateful for Teyla's interference, Ronon gave the woman a smile. She met his eyes briefly, acknowledged it, then turned again, returning to leading the way.

"There, see?" Sheppard hissed over his shoulder after a much too brief pause. "Now you've got Teyla mad at us. And it's all your fault."

"Me?" Rodney hissed back, reaching Sheppard's side. "You're the one who parked the jumper in no man's land."

"It was the closest clearing!" Sheppard snapped, still keeping his voice low. "Besides, you could use the exercise."

"What I could use is more time to study these ruins, Colonel! Especially seeing as I'm going to be doing most of the work myself. Parking us fifteen miles away from them doesn't help—"

"Two miles! Not even!"

"Then how come we're not there yet? Surely we should—"

"We are here," Teyla announced a little more loudly than necessary, a tension in her voice that wasn't lost on Sheppard and McKay. The two men reached her side, and the sneer on Rodney's face immediately melted away to wonder as he took in the ruins up close for the first time. He barely noticed as Halling and two other Athosians approached from the side.

"This is wonderful," he breathed softly, lifting the scanner in his hand. It told him exactly what the jumper's scans had told him before—power, faint, but there, still ran something underneath all this, and he was determined to find out what it was. Looking up again, he stepped forward and gently touched a free standing, ivy colored column, fingers running lightly down the side. Trees and bushes, ferns and moss had overgrown this place, but they couldn't hide it completely.

Teyla allowed herself a small smile. Rodney made a show of being a jerk, but he was reacting to the ruins exactly as she knew he would, even if he wasn't aware of it himself—reverentially.

Ronon and Sheppard stood just behind Teyla, the former keeping an eye on the wandering scientist while the colonel met Halling's gaze with a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Halling, long time no see."

"Colonel," the tall man smiled beatifically back, "it is good to see you as well. Jinto has missed your stories." Turning, Halling smiled at Ronon, "And you must be Ronon Dex?" The former Runner simply nodded in return, noting their equal heights only cursorily, then refocused on Rodney. Halling's smile didn't falter at the cool greeting, and he turned to look towards Rodney as well.

"McKay," Sheppard barked, recalling the scientist. Rodney glanced up from where he'd been kneeling, uncovering a dead circuit board on one of the columns, and a brief flash of annoyance crossed his face before he closed the panel back up and stood, brushing the earth from his knees. He trotted over, raising a hand in hello to Halling and calling out a distracted, "Hey." The Athosian smiled some more.

"As you can see," Teyla said to Halling, "only my team is here. However, I have told Doctor McKay that if he discovers something important enough that a small scientific team should follow up this visit, that we would not hinder them."

Rodney was staring off to the side, at some other part of the ruins, fingers twitching at his sides with impatience, but Sheppard was watching the interchange between the Athosians keenly. He saw the underlying tension in both Teyla and Halling—something he hadn't seen since the Athosians first left the City for the Mainland. Ronon, new to all this, just absorbed the interaction, cataloguing it for later.

Slowly, Halling inclined his head. "A small scientific team," he repeated. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

Teyla arched an eyebrow at him—it clearly said she did not needed his permission to make such a promise to the Atlantians.

"In the meantime," she continued, brushing over the moment, "as Doctor McKay will tell you, we are more interested in what is beneath these ruins rather than above. In your explorations of this place, have you found any stairs or entrances leading down?"

Halling stared at her a moment longer, then nodded. "Yes. Several."

"At least six main ones, yes?" Rodney interrupted, glancing up at Halling, eyes focusing once more on the tall man. He was clearly completely oblivious to whatever was going on between the tall Athosian and Teyla, stepping up to Halling's side and pulling out his scanner. On it was the blueprint of the site. "According to what we found in the database, there should be entrances here," he pointed to a spot not far from their position, "here," another spot about a hundred feet away from the first, "and four more up here," he scrolled up the screen, zooming out, and four more dots appeared, all about a hundred feet from each other. "Forms almost a hexagon."

"We have located three of those," Halling said, almost reluctantly, "the first two and one of the entrances further north." He gestured vaguely in that direction. "Only the one you pointed out second does not appear to be as blocked as the others." He glanced at McKay. "Do you need us to help you find them?"

"No, no," McKay waved a hand, "We'll find them easily enough. But thanks for the offer." He stepped away, once more absorbed completely in the scanner.

"Wait," the Athosian called, and Rodney looked back at him. Halling's eyes softened a little, "Did…did the City tell you what this site was used for?"

McKay shook his head, "No. It would appear that the purpose was kept out of the main database, though we don't know why." He flashed a quick smile, "But we'll soon find out. Now, the first entrance," he pointed in off to the left, "that-a-way?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Halling followed the hunched figure as Rodney wandered off in that direction--the scientist stopping when he reached another almost perfectly intact column to run his scanner over the surface.

"Well," Halling said, focusing once more on Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard, "I suppose you do not need us any longer. We will let you explore."

"Thank you, Halling," Teyla said.

"We'll call you if we need you," Sheppard added. He tapped the radio on his chest, "Do you have your radio?"

"Of course," Halling lifted his radio out of a pocket.

"Good, and, uh," the colonel stepped forward, lowering his voice, "thanks again. We will treat this place with the respect it deserves, I promise you. Teyla's trust in us is not misplaced."

Halling's eyes squinted for a second, then, slowly, he smiled. "Of course, John Sheppard. Thank you." And he turned and nodded once at Ronon, then finally to Teyla. He inclined his head to her in farewell, and she did the same. A moment later, and all three Athosians were disappearing into the forest, headed back to their camp.

"Okay, okay," Rodney put his scanner away, clapped his hands together and started rubbing them in anticipation. "How are we doing this?"

"Well, you're the scientist, Rodney," Sheppard said, already sounding a little bored, "You tell us."

"Ah, right," he pulled out his scanner again, then pointed to Sheppard, "And you have yours, yes?"

"My scanner, yes." The colonel pulled his out.

"Give it to me," Rodney snapped his fingers, holding his hand out. Sheppard gave him a dark look, but did as he was told. The scientist fiddled with it for a moment, then handed it back. It now showed the same blueprint screen that Rodney's did. "Why don't you and Ronon take the north side, the three entrances up there, while Teyla and I look at the three here on the South side."

"Works for me," the colonel glanced at Ronon, "and you?"

"Fine," Ronon stated. Sheppard grinned, and, holding up the scanner, led the way to the first entrance.

Teyla stayed with Rodney, who was once more fiddling with his own scanner. When he didn't move for a few moments, she couldn't resist a small smile.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he looked up, then blinked. "Oh. Yes, yes, we can go."

She raised both eyebrows, "Lead the way?"

"Right, right." And, shifting the pack up again on his back, McKay turned and started off.

——————————————————————

TBC – _can you feel the impending doom? Because there's always impending doom, isn't there?(bg)_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER FOUR: IT'S NEVER EASY**

———————————————————————

McKay grumbled under his breath as he stomped up the steps out of the caved in stairwell, not hiding his annoyance at once again being blocked by a solid curtain of rocks from the prize he knew to be just beyond his reach. Halling had said that the second entrance was not as blocked as the first, but McKay hadn't taken him literally. Turned out Halling had spoken with exactness--it was not _as_ blocked, but it was still blocked, just further in and, given time, would probably be easier to break through with the right tools.

"Check the next one?" Teyla asked, following him out and looking around.

"Yeah," the scientist replied despondently, brushing some rock dust from his sleeve. He couldn't help but think that this was pointless without having a proper archaeological dig team along, and if the Athosians were insistent about not disturbing the ruins too much…well, it could be a problem.

Teyla was thinking something similar, recognizing the rising frustration in her companion and guessing what he was thinking. All she could do was hope that the colonel and Ronon were having better luck.

Almost as if he were reading her thoughts, McKay suddenly hit his radio.

"Colonel? Any luck?"

A moment's pause, then, "_No. Not really. First one we hit was completely blocked. We're at the second one now. Ronon seems to think we can get through—insisting he can feel a breeze coming from inside—so he's been moving rocks around. Personally, I think he's whistling Dixie, but that's just me_."

"_What is whistling Dixie_?" Ronon's peeved mumble asked over the radio.

"Nothing," Rodney answered quickly. "It's a song of hope," he lied, "just go with it."

Sheppard's soft chuckle answered them, and another incoherent mumble from Ronon. They didn't need to hear the words to get the meaning. McKay sighed.

"Okay, well, any progress you make, let me know. McKay out."

Teyla was smiling wryly at him when he turned to look at her, his head indicating they head off to find the next entrance. She nodded and followed as he led the way.

"A song of hope?" she queried of his broad back. "Why do I get the impression you just lied?"

He rolled his eyes, stomping along through the low lying brush, feeling her presence just a foot behind, shadowing him. "Probably because I did?" he replied. Then he snorted angrily. "You know, I hate the fact that you and Sheppard think you know me so well, think you know everything I'm thinking."

"Thinking? No," she shook her head. "I rarely know what you are thinking. I do not think anyone, except perhaps Doctor Zelenka and Colonel Sheppard, can keep up with you when you are thinking. However, when you are simply responding to someone? Answering a question or replying to a threat--whether it be Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard or anyone else--I can always tell when you are lying."

He gave her a brief glance as he turned sideways to step between two thin birch trees, still heading unerringly in the direction of the next staircase as shown on his map. "How?"

"Your face changes. When you know what you are talking about, it is very flat. When you do not, as in, when you are lying or are uncertain about something, it grows more animated. Almost as if you are overcompensating." She shrugged, "You have a very expressive face."

"Hunh," he frowned at that, not sure whether to take it well or poorly. He didn't like the idea that he was that easy to read. "Well," he said after a little while, "I suppose it's because we spend so much time together, right?"

She nodded, circling around a largish rock. "Of course."

"I mean, I can tell the same thing about you."

She looked amused at that, and clearly incredulous.

"What?" he asked, catching the expression out of the corner of his eye as he stepped over a fallen tree branch. "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head, "No. I have been told that I have a remarkable talent for hiding my thoughts. It is part of the reason I am considered one of the most skilled negotiators among my people. You can not trade in the markets if you can not mask your emotions."

Rodney gave a tiny smile, "Yeah, well…I can tell."

She laughed, "I am sure you believe so."

"You think I'm lying? Try me!"

She laughed again, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on," Rodney huffed, "Go ahead. Tell me something, and I'll tell you if you're lying or not."

"Like what?" she asked, looking ahead into the woods, eyes squinting a little as she thought she spotted something.

"Like...anything. Tell me something about your childhood, or Athos, or Halling...anything."

Teyla's face softened a little. "What if I do not wish to speak of those things," she asked quietly.

Rodney was completely oblivious to her tone, shrugging as he shoved through the branches of a small tree. He was also oblivious of the fact that they nearly hit Teyla after he let them go. "Doesn't matter. I don't care what you talk about. Say something about Atlantis, then. And I'll tell you whether or not you've lied to me or not."

She sighed, her eyes now fixed on whatever it was that had caught her eye and she stepped up next to him. "All right."

"Good," Rodney grinned. "So go."

"Is that it?" Teyla said instead, pointing at something.

"What? That's not a statement. It's a question. How am I…oh," and Rodney looked forward, getting it a little late. As he took in what she was pointing at, his lips grew into a smile.

"Yes," he said, "That's definitely it."

Like the other two places they had looked at, the entrance was a staircase running down into a depression in the ground, but, unlike the other two, this one was twice as wide…and didn't appear to be blocked. It barely appeared to be damaged.

Telya looked up and around, noting the overgrown structures surrounding it appeared more intact than in the other locations. It gave the place a more haunted feel.

"It would appear these fixtures were more solidly built," she noted, walking right up to the top step of the down leading staircase, looking around at the two ivy covered columns still standing tall on either side. There was no evidence of scorch marks on either from Wraith blasts, which was very odd. Even the vegetation sticking to them seemed less dense.

"This must have been the main entrance," Rodney agreed, peering down into the darkness. "That's why it was better protected, more carefully designed to withstand a casualty."

"Or an attack?" Teyla added. Rodney shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest. The database did tell me that this structure was built well before the war began with the Wraith. Much more than ten thousand years ago. They may not have been at war with anyone back then."

Teyla nodded, and took a hesitant step down, flicking on the flashlight atop the P90. She swept the light down into the darkness below, seeing no obvious danger, and took a few more steps. Behind her, McKay had pulled out his own flashlight and was using it to light up the walls on either side.

With a nod to Teyla, he followed her down the stairs.

———————————————————————

Sheppard was leaning against the cold, stone wall, staring longingly back behind him towards the stairs leading back up to the surface, bathed in inviting sunlight. They were some twenty feet behind him. They had made it down those stairs from above easily enough, cautiously entering this dark corridor underground, only slightly put off by the wet, damp, disused smell of the place. They'd hit a blockade of stones fairly quickly, but Ronon had insisted he could feel a breeze from beyond them, and had started cleared them away. That was when McKay had first called, asking for an update.

And Ronon had been successful. He'd made a fairly large hole and smugly clambered through it to enter this corridor. With a sigh, Sheppard had followed.

Then they had come to another blockade. Ronon's stubbornness had gotten them this far, pushing them through a looser wall of rocks, but now they were at a much more solid one. Moss and lichen lined the stone—it looked fairly immovable.

Ronon, though, was still being stubborn. He was pulling and wrenching at stones, still claiming to feel a breeze emanating from somewhere, trying to get through this second barrier. He was making a mess of the corridor floor, such as it was, rolling rocks all over the place. Sheppard had to admit, he wasn't really sure why the former Runner was being so dogged. With another sigh, he propped up a foot on a large one Ronon had shoved near where he was standing.

"You could help," Ronon muttered, throwing a glare behind him at the casually leaning officer.

"True," Sheppard said, "I could. But you seem to be doing just fine on your own." He grinned lazily at the big man, and then looked down to check his nails. Ronon's eyes narrowed.

"Do you not wish to discover what is behind here?"

"Well, sure I do. But we're not going to, now, are we? There's nothing back there but more rocks. This is pointless. I say we check in with Teyla and McKay and call it a mission. Maybe, when the Athosians are in a better mood, we can try again. Let the proper archeologists have a go."

"Is Doctor McKay not an archaeologist?"

"Sort of. He's sort of a little bit of everything, meaning he knows something of archeology. Else, how else would he get in touch with all this?" He waved a hand around. "Man's freakish that way. But he's no more a digger than I am. Or you are." He glanced at the now quite dirt covered Ronon. "Seriously, do you really want to keep trying?"

Ronon moved another rock, then straightened, head tilted inside the close space to stop from hitting his head.

"Not really."

"Then let's go."

Ronon stared at the wall of rocks. Fact was, part of him enjoyed the sheer physicality of it, of moving through the seemingly impossible, but part of him knew Sheppard was right. This was pointless.

"Okay," he mumbled, and turned. Sheppard straightened up from his lean with a smile.

And that's when the earth began to shake.

"Whoa," Sheppard looked up at the low ceiling as the walls began to creak and moan, the ground literally quivering beneath them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dust and dirt started to fall on his head, momentarily blinding him. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, scrambling over the loose rocks Ronon had shifted towards the stairs.

"Look out!" Ronon yelled, as Sheppard tripped over a piece of shifting masonry. The big man climbed over to the fallen colonel and wrenched him up by his vest, pitching Sheppard forward towards the stairs, where the colonel promptly tripped again.

And then the ceiling cracked wide open, and neither man knew anything more.

————————————————————————

TBC – _Ha! Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're all awesome!_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER FIVE: BURIED ATLANTIANS**

—————————————————————————

It was suddenly very quiet. After the loud tremors of a moment before, it was almost fantastically so.

Nothing moved within the silent darkness except for bits of cascading dust and the occasional shiver of a settling rock.

The loudest noise came from a fat horsefly buzzing down through the gaping hole in the ceiling, circling once across the newly created rockpile below. Like a pet sniffing for its dinner, it searched for something to keep its interest, but nothing did, and it rose once more into the light.

Then, abruptly, a radio crackled to life.

"…_pard_…._read me_? …_ling_…._coming_…._Colonel Shep_….?"

Something groaned, and a hand shifted. A moment later, a dust covered arm rose from the ashes and slapped across a filthy vest.

The radio continued to call, the signal coming in clearer now.

"_Colonel Sheppard, do you_…._is Halling. We felt...We're on our_…._Where_…_you_?"

"Halling," Sheppard whispered, just before coughing out a mess of smoke and dust from his lungs. The flailing hand caught the radio and depressed the talk button. "Halling, this is Sheppard." He coughed some more.

"_Oh, thanks be to_..._ Colonel,_..._ all right? We_..._back to the site_..._just happened?_"

"Heck if I know," Sheppard replied, coughing heartily once more. Then he looked up at the sunlight streaming down on his head…and remembered.

"Ronon!" he shouted, trying to sit up…but something pinned his left arm. He realized, with some horror, that he couldn't actually feel the limb. Pushing it from his mind, he turned his head from side to side, trying to see through the thick dust smoke glittering in the light streaming through the massive hole in the corridor ceiling. "Ronon?"

"Here," a deep voice moaned, "I'm here."

Sheppard turned his head to the right, blinking through the muck on his eyelids, and watched as what he had previously thought to be a pile of rocks lifted up, shards of fallen ceiling sliding off a rounded back. It was like watching a comic book hero emerging from beneath a building that had just fallen on him.

Ronon straightened up fully, dirt, rock and ash sliding off the muted yellow jacket, and staggered a little, shaking grey and black dust from his massive head of hair. When he finally turned to look at Sheppard, it was like looking at a wookie, so much dirt covered was the man's face.

Sheppard grinned. "Hey," his smile fell a little, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ronon muttered. He blinked a bit, stared at Sheppard again, and then narrowed his eyes. "You?"

"Can't move my left arm, but," he experimentally moved his legs—slight twinge in his back but otherwise they seemed to be fine, "otherwise okay."

_"Colonel,_" Halling's voice came in much more clearly now on the radio now. "_We will be there soon. Ten minutes at the most._"

"Thanks, Halling," Sheppard replied, then sighed.

"You can't move your left arm because part of the ceiling's on it," Ronon informed him.

"Ah," Sheppard looked to his left, seeing the massive chunk of metal and stone that, indeed, appeared to be covering his arm. It would explain why he could see the sky so clearly above his head. He hadn't really perceived it before because of all the mess. "Can you get me out?"

Ronon shrugged, "I can try." He took a step, wobbled a bit, then started climbing over the rocks and earth to get to Sheppard.

The colonel watched for a second, then his eyes widened. His right hand found the radio on his left shoulder again, hitting the talk button.

"Teyla? Rodney? You okay?"

He waited…but nothing but static echoed over the airwaves. Ronon had reached him by this point, and was inspecting the rock pinning the colonel's left arm, though his eyes glanced to meet Sheppard's when no reply came over the radio. The colonel grimaced, hitting the talk button again.

"McKay! Teyla! Respond! Can you hear me?"

He gritted his teeth, and Ronon felt beneath the slab of rock, feeling for the center, to find the best leverage.

"McKay! Damn it," he flipped the radio to another frequency, "McKay, Teyla, answer me!" He tried another, "McKay!"

"They're not responding," Ronon stated matter-of-factly, seeing the increasing agitation in the colonel's face. "Probably because they can't."

Sheppard glared at him. "Get me out of here," he growled. "Now!"

Ronon nodded, heaving up on the stone, and Sheppard yelled in pain.

————————————————————

TBC – _nowhere to go but up, eh?_ _Literally_.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER SIX: CAVE IN**

————————————————————

His bloody and battered left arm held close to his chest, Sheppard ran after Ronon, trying to keep up with the fast man. The dizziness and ache from the pain in his limb was ignored, compartmentalized and buried, to be worried about later. All that mattered now was finding Teyla and McKay.

Yeah, right. He was in agony! It was taking everything he had not to land face first in the mud and start crying. But one thing was true...he wouldn't stop.

Not until he knew they were okay.

Both he and Ronon had tried to reach Teyla and McKay on the radio again, once Sheppard was clear, but nothing answered them. The only reply came from Halling, who had promised to head to the southern locations that McKay had pointed out to him on the blueprint.

Christ, why was it never easy?

Ronon shoved through a particularly thick veil of brush and stopped abruptly. Sheppard nearly crashed into him.

Standing in front of them in the middle of a clearing, covered in mud, her eyes wide and scared, was Teyla. She had raised her dirt encrusted hands in a warding off gesture when they shoved through the undergrowth. She had no weapons, no radio, nothing but the clothes on her back.

"He is trapped," she said shakily, urgently. "We have to get him out, or he will suffocate."

————————————————————

They ran through the forest, keeping up with the fleet footed woman as she sailed over logs and rocks, all but flying back to where she had left the scientist. This time, it was both he and Ronon who were the slackers—Teyla ran with a speed neither of them could match.

Lungs began to burn, leg muscles began to spasm in complaint, but not one of the three people dared slow down as they ran. They were breathing. According to Teyla, Rodney may not be.

There had been no time to ask questions, no time to wonder how it happened. Only the urgency in her voice, the demand in her eyes that they hurry.

She reached the opening she and Doctor McKay had found, all three gasping from the sprint, Sheppard gripping his numb left arm and trying not to throw up. Teyla turned, pointing down into what appeared to be a half toppled entranceway. Bits of dirt and mud cascaded down around the stone frame that had fallen and cut the entrance in half. A massive slab angled from the corner to halfway up one side, looking damn unsteady. It reminded Sheppard of the slabs at Stonehenge, but made of Atlantian metal and, of course, toppled.

"Something," Teyla coughed and gasped for air, sucking in a great lungful before trying again, "Something activated when we entered." She took another breath, "Doctor McKay went in first, I was not far behind. He said he found something," another breath, "and then everything began to shake." She blinked a little, her hands on her hips.

Ronon jumped down the steps and was peering into the darkness beneath the slab, seeing nothing but loose dirt and blackness. He glanced back at Teyla.

"You crawled out?"

She just nodded in reply, brushing more of the mud off her clothes. "My...vest caught. I had to leave it." She sounded confused by this. In shock.

Sheppard had pulled his life signs detector out, aiming it towards the opening. Many little life signs appeared, and he ground his teeth in frustration. Worms, insects, and lord knew what else. He could no more discern which was McKay on his screen than Ronon could with his eyes.

"How far in?" Ronon asked, swiveling around and looking up at Teyla.

She shook her head, "Not far. Maybe five, ten feet?"

Ronon nodded, and looked at the hurting colonel. "I can dig through it."

Sheppard grimaced, "You could shift it worse."

"If Teyla's right, he's not that far in, and I would bet he would have tried to move back towards the entrance when he felt it move. The dirt in there is loose. He could be just a few feet inside."

"Crushed," Sheppard whispered slowly. Pain cascaded down the left side of his face and neck, as if to emphasize his point.

"Maybe. But Teyla is right," Ronon frowned, "he'll suffocate if he hasn't already. We don't have time to—"

"Go," the colonel ordered, damning the uselessness of his dead left arm and burning shoulder. Spots tried to encroach on his vision, but he willed them back by sheer force of nerve. _Not now_.

"Right." Ronon ducked under the slab and slid into the darkness. A moment later, clumps of dirt and rock erupted from the gap. Sheppard went down the steps a little further, putting the scanner away in order to use his right hand to lift up his P90, shining the flashlight inside. Teyla hovered behind him on the top step, standing, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"This slab is long," Ronon called from inside, "I think it's protected most of this hall from the cave in. If so, then...Hang on, I think I see something!"

"Hey!" Halling's voice called, sounding a little breathless. Teyla and Sheppard both turned their heads, to see Halling and about five other Athosians running towards them. "Teyla!" Halling's face split into a grin at the sight of the woman. She gave a single nod back, then turned her head back towards the entrance.

"McKay's trapped in there, somewhere," Sheppard explained as the group reached them. "Ronon's gone in to—"

"I have him!" Ronon's voice called out of the entrance, causing more dirt and earth to shiver down the fallen rocks. "He's unconscious and pinned, but alive! I need help!"

Halling didn't need to be asked, he simply shoved past the two battered people standing atop the stairs and ducked under the slab and into the darkness. Sheppard pushed his worry aside, forcing his fuzzy mind to think again.

"Teyla," he turned, catching the Athosian's eye. She still looked out of sorts, but she met his gaze. "Head back to the jumper. Call Atlantis. Tell them we need a medical team."

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Turning, she was soon gone, headed towards the jumper at her top speed.

"Can you lift it?" Ronon asked, his voice echoing out of the darkness, returning Sheppard's focus to the caved in entrance. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't see what was happening in there. A grunt of acknowledgement came from Halling at Ronon's question, and then, suddenly, the huge slab moved.

Sheppard backed up the steps instinctively as more dirt showered down heavily, the lighter earth billowing out in a puff, and then Ronon's voice called out clearly, "He's free!"

The slab stopped moving, and everything seemed to pause for a moment. He felt the Athosians with him holding their breath, just as he was, hoping that the movement Halling and Ronon had just made wouldn't result in their deaths.

Then the woman on his right exhaled slowly, and the noises of the forest and coming from inside the dark caved in entrance came back full throttle.

"How badly is he hurt?" Halling asked, and Sheppard leaned forward, ignoring the pain that spiked up his neck from his arm at the movement. The whole thing had started to throb unmercifully now, and a counterpoint throb was beginning to bang against his skull.

"Don't know," Ronan answered, his voice deepening. "Let's just get him out of here."

"Get his legs," Halling said.

"Careful," Ronon warned harshly. "Watch his head. He's bleeding."

A great deal of shuffling came from the entrance, and Sheppard, recognizing it meant they were coming out, backed up to the top step again. The moment he hit level ground, though, the world suddenly lurched to the right.

But this time, it wasn't because the earth was shaking.

"Whoa," he slurred, feeling someone holding on to him and lowering him to sit on the top step. It was the woman—Dora, Sheppard thought her name was.

"Terrik," Dora said, looking up at another Athosian. "Go after Teyla. Tell her that Colonel Sheppard needs assistance too."

"Yeah," the colonel said, feeling very fuzzy around the edges and focusing on not letting the darkness take over completely. "Good idea." The Athosian, Terrik, was already off and running.

"We're coming out," Ronon's voice called from the entranceway, as if that hadn't been obvious.

Sheppard forced himself to stay awake long enough to see them pull McKay out of the entrance, needing to see for himself that Rodney was still with them. The other Athosians--other than the young woman holding onto his arm--headed down the stairs to help as soon as Halling emerged carrying McKay's upper body. Blurrily, Sheppard watched as the scientist was placed next to him on the top step, lain down on his back, the scientist's forehead a mess of blood and dirt around the hairline on one side.

Ronon kneeled down on McKay's far side, his stance clearly protective, and glanced over at Sheppard. The big man gave him a nod, letting him know that McKay would be okay. The colonel gave him a grateful smile...then slipped into the comforting arms of oblivion.

————————————————————

TBC – _Poor Sheppard...man just can't catch a break, can he?_


	7. Chapter 7

_(this site appears to be having issues. So, I'm just posting one chapter tonight, in case it rejects it. Hopefully it'll feel better soon.)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BACK AT THE RANCH**

—————————————————————

A blur of activity got both men back to Atlantis in the shortest time frame possible, the earthquake having alerted both the City as well as the Athosians that something had gone wrong. Teyla's message, once she reached the jumper, was answered by Major Lorne and Doctor Beckett, both already flying to the mainland in Jumper 2. Luckily, Elizabeth's sixth sense kicked in as soon as word of the earthquake hit, and once more had gotten everyone mobilized and moving even before the official word reached them that SGA-1 was hurt.

Sheppard was in and out of it, bundled up and carried to Jumper 2 with McKay, the colonel never quite aware at any one time what was going on. And then, suddenly (at least to Sheppard's mind), they were home and in the infirmary, with Beckett and the other physicians and nurses buzzing around them like a cloud of gnats. Teyla, who, amazingly, had not even received a scratch, was sent to rest in her quarters, while Ronon, Sheppard and the still yet to wake McKay spent the night under Beckett's care.

—————————————————————

Fourteen hours later, Sheppard was sitting next to McKay's bed, feet propped up on the mattress, playing solitaire on a tray with a deck of cards. He was playing one handed. Beckett had immobilized his left arm and hand. He'd dislocated his left shoulder, apparently, and received hairline fractures in the lower arm and in a wrist bone, and all that really meant was he was grounded for a few weeks at least…and that his arm was going to itch like hell until he got the cast off.

Bored, but comfortable, he listened to the steady beat of McKay's heart beat as he flipped cards. McKay was sporting some butterfly bandages and stitches on his head, up near the edge of his hairline, but otherwise was perfectly fine. Just...not awake yet. Lazy s.o.b. Sheppard was planning on giving him a piece of his mind when he really woke up—let him know that scaring them like this was getting bothersome. He needed to stop doing it.

"Win yet?" Elizabeth asked, drifting up to the bed and smiling down at the colonel. Sheppard looked up, offered her a loose smile, and placed another unhelpful card down. He'd lost again.

"No."

"Really? Still?" Elizabeth shook her head. "How many now?"

"233."

"Wow," the expedition leader murmured. "That's...how did Rodney put it? A fascinating statistical anomaly?"

"Yeah," Sheppard smiled faintly. He'd told both Elizabeth and McKay one night at dinner that he'd been having horrible luck at solitaire since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy. Elizabeth had made a crack about that being why the game's other name was 'patience.' McKay just asked how many games he'd lost. When Sheppard said 176 (which was the number at the time), the scientist had gaped, then started in on improbability statistics and possible outcomes and somewhere in the middle Sheppard had gotten up and left.

He'd enjoyed doing that. His smile grew.

Elizabeth smiled some more, then turned her head to look at the sleeping man over which Sheppard was watching.

"How is he?"

Sheppard gave a half shrug, and grimaced. It still hurt (not that surprising, really). "He still hasn't woken up, but Beckett says he'll be fine. Swelling's gone down and apparently he's just sleeping now. Actually," Sheppard used his right hand to tilt his left wrist, checking the watch wrapped around the cast, "Beckett said something about wanting to wake him up soon."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, looking around for the Scot, "that's why I'm here. He called me to let me know. I came to…well, you know." She shrugged a little. Sheppard gave her an understanding smile. Elizabeth had, somewhere along the way, fallen into the role of mother and caretaker to them all.

As she spoke, Sheppard turned his head to see Ronon and Teyla enter the infirmary, both looking far better now that they'd rested. Ronon was actually sporting a bandage on his head—he'd cracked his thick skull as well, but it had been invisible under all the grime and hair. The former Runner gave Sheppard a nod and shifted past Elizabeth in order to stand just behind the still reclining colonel. The expedition leader gave the tall man an awkward hello, which he absorbed with a nod.

Teyla, oddly, stayed back, down near the end of the bed. She looked slightly uncomfortable, as if she wasn't sure she really wanted to be there.

"Beckett called you, too, I take it?" Sheppard asked, looking at Teyla.

But it was Ronon who replied, leaning over and peering down at Rodney as if examining a science experiment. "I met her on the way to the Mess," he said. "We were just about to have lunch when the doctor called us." The big man waved a hand in front of Rodney's inert face.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, still hanging back. Sheppard was about to ask another question, when Carson's voice interrupted them.

"Ah, there you all are. Figured you might want to be here." The words rolled off Carson's tongue with verve, his typically joyful disposition a striking contrast to their collective concern. "Son, don't do that," he added, when Ronon looked like he was going to poke Rodney's nose. "He's actually woken up a few times, but never for very long. I'm going to try and encourage him to stay awake a little longer this time, and thought you might like to help."

_In other words_, Sheppard thought, sitting up and getting to his feet between Ronon and Elizabeth, _you knew we've all been worrying and want to see for ourselves that Rodney will soon be back to normal_.

Carson just flexed his eyebrows at the colonel's knowing look, and brushed past Teyla to stand on McKay's other side. He quickly took in the information from the various monitors around the bed, smiled, and leaned over Rodney, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rodney?" he called softly. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing much happened, so Carson called a little louder, "Doctor McKay…time to wake up, lad."

The scientist's brow furrowed, then relaxed, and eye movement behind the lids showed some sort of awareness. But still, the eyes didn't open. Ronon made an impatient grunt and leaned over McKay, rudely getting in Beckett's space and forcing the physician back.

"Wake up, little man," Ronon ordered loudly, tapping McKay's cheek lightly. "Doc wants ya."

Carson threw an annoyed look at Ronon, but couldn't deny the results. McKay's lips parted slightly and the brow furrowed again, this time in a more familiar expression on annoyance. A moment later, the eyelids fluttered, until two pupils appeared, squinting directly up at Ronon from between the long lashes. The former Runner gave his usual lion-like grin—in response to which Rodney just looked somewhat disconcerted.

"Hey, McKay," Ronon greeted. McKay stared at him through still half closed lids, frowning in concentration, then his eyes moved around to study his surroundings, as if memorizing them. Eventually, they looked to the other side of the bed, and more of the blue irises became visible. Beckett smiled at the scientist, lightly resting a hand on the man's upper arm and patting it.

"Rodney?" the physician said softly.

"Carson?" McKay answered, his voice weak.

Beckett smiled, the expression all dimples at seeing recognition in those eyes. "There you are, Rodney. How are you feeling?"

McKay blinked up at him, then slowly frowned, closing his eyes again. He swallowed thickly before answering. "Horrible. I think a symphony orchestra's taken up residence in my skull. All crashing timpani and cymbals. God, I think it's Shostakovich. I hate Shostakovich."

The physician's smile grew more amused, "I can imagine. Do you remember what happened?"

McKay's eyes opened again, showing some puzzlement. They turned to stare at Beckett a moment longer, then swiveled to the right, to look up at Ronon again. The big man nodded at him, and Rodney blinked back, but this time the smallest hint of a smile touched his eyes. The pupils drifted further, seeing Sheppard next to Ronon. The colonel waved his right hand, and Rodney took in the sling and cast on the left arm with a puzzled air. Elizabeth then stuck her head over Sheppard's shoulder, smiling. That was all Rodney could see from his position, so he looked back at Carson. Another pause, then the blue eyes widened.

"Was there..." he looked away from Carson to the ceiling above, then back again, "my God, there was an earthquake!" The blue eyes grew wider, the memory of what happened obviously returning quickly.

"Aye, lad, there was." Beckett's face lost its smile, growing more serious. "What do you—"

"Teyla!" Rodney shouted the name, pushing him up off the bed on his arms, "She was in—" He stopped speaking suddenly, seeing Teyla standing at the foot of his bed. The scientist's eyes locked on hers, and his entire body stiffened.

"She's fine, Rodney," Carson pressed a hand against one of McKay's shoulders, clearly intending to push him back if he continued to try and sit up more fully. "See? She's right there, with the rest of us."

But Rodney didn't relax, still sitting propped up on his arms, staring unblinkingly at Teyla. He looked confused, and even a little afraid. Sheppard grimaced, not liking the look on his friend's face. It meant there was something wrong, and Sheppard had dearly been hoping all was well. Rodney had seemed so normal until now...

For her part, Teyla actually backed off a little. She was obviously unsettled by the unwavering stare.

Then Rodney shook his head slightly and his eyes screwed shut, then opened again. When he looked at the Athosian again, the eyes narrowed in confusion, blinking rapidly.

"Teyla...?" he shook his head. "But...I thought you...You got out?" He asked the question as if the answer wasn't obvious by the fact that she was standing there.

"What?" she asked, glancing at the others, before returning her eyes to Rodney's.

"How did you get out?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You were in front of me," McKay said. "And I saw...You disappeared. There was a bright light, like a...," he looked away from her to Sheppard, as if seeking confirmation from his friend, and swallowed nervously, "like a Wraith beam. One minute she was there; the next, she wasn't, and then everything began to shake..." In response, Sheppard's eyes narrowed slightly, not quite sure what he was supposed to say to that. McKay looked frustrated by that, and returned his focus to Teyla, as did the others. "Did it send you outside?"

Teyla shook her head, obviously not sure how to answer, and too looked to the colonel. Sheppard tried to shrug at her, and winced when it pulled on his shoulder. He needed to stop doing that.

"There were no Wraith on the Mainland," Ronon supplied, looking at McKay's profile, noting the tense features. The scientist was still propped up on his elbows, but at Ronon's comment, he seemed to relax a little, his eyes rolling a little.

McKay turned his head to glare up at the big man still crowding over him, irritation plain on his face. "No. I mean, yes, I know that. I said it was _like_ a Wraith beam." He took a deep breath, then looked back at Teyla. This time, though, his eyes were more scrutinizing than confused. "It transported you somewhere. Where did you go?"

"No, Doctor McKay," she shook her head. "You're mistaken."

He was genuinely puzzled by that, "What? No, I'm not. I know what I saw." He grimaced. He looked at Sheppard suddenly, balancing on one elbow so that he could gesture with his other hand, "The beam, it took her. And then the whole thing started to shake. It all started to come down before I could figure out what had happened. I tried to follow but..." Rodney blinked a few times, looking down and the hand lifted towards his forehead. "Everything just started to come down," he repeated. "Something must have hit my head..." He looked up at the colonel again, eyes pleading, wanting to be believed. Sheppard's eyes narrowed a little, not ready to make that leap yet.

"Rodney," the physician said quietly, resting his hands again on Rodney's shoulders to push him back, "perhaps, you should—"

"No, wait, wait..." McKay pushed Carson off and the scientist's sharp blue eyes snapped back to Teyla. The intensity was back in his stare. "I need to know. How did you get out? What did it do to you?" There was no hiding the challenge in his tone. Sheppard frowned, liking this less and less.

"Rodney," he warned softly. McKay ignored him.

"Perhaps you should answer him, lass," Carson suggested diplomatically, looking to Teyla.

"I...I..." The Athosian suddenly frowned, and finally, she just shook her head. "Doctor McKay," she said the name almost apologetically, "you are wrong. I was behind you. I crawled out after the earthquake. I brought the others to you."

McKay froze. He stopped everything, even breathing, so startled was he by that.

"What?" he hissed.

Teyla winced a little, and frowned some more.

"Rodney," Carson warned, not liking the excited red flush in Rodney's cheeks, "I think you've said enough, son. She's answered your question. Time to—"

"Say it again," Rodney ordered, not taking his eyes from Teyla's. "Say that again."

"Say what again?" she asked softly.

"Rodney." It was Elizabeth this time, stepping forward in front of Sheppard. The colonel, for his part, fell back a little, more than happy to let her take his place. The whole scene was making him nervous, and he hated being nervous. He watched as Elizabeth smiled diplomatically at the scientist, who still wasn't looking at her. "You've had a bad knock on the head. I think—"

"Say again that you were behind me," McKay snarled at Telya, a low lying menace clear in his tone. Carson glanced at Elizabeth, and shook his head. Ronon lifted his eyebrows at them both.

Teyla's eyes narrowed a little at McKay's demanding tone, and Sheppard couldn't blame her.

"All right," she answered patiently, "if you insist. I was behind you, Doctor. And if you'll calm down a little, you'll recall that as well. You went to look at some markings on the wall, saying you thought you saw something flash within the wall. Remember? You reached forward to touch the wall, and then everything began to shake..."

"No," McKay whispered, and he suddenly sat bolt upright, nearly taking the IV pole with him when the tube attached to his arm drew taut. "That's a lie!" There was venom in his words. "You're lying!" He looked again at Sheppard, "She's lying!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth warned, not hiding her confusion. Next to her, the colonel just winced a little. McKay continued to stare at him, his eyes widening a little, as if flabbergasted that Sheppard wouldn't immediately agree with him, before he turned back to Teyla.

"Who are you?" Rodney challenged.

"What?" Teyla said. "How dare you!"

"I said, who are you!" he suddenly yelled. "Where is she? What have you done with her!"

Teyla's eyes grew incredibly wide, and she stood well back from the bed now. Rodney made to follow, which finally galvanized Beckett into action.

"Damn it, Rodney, what's the matter with you!" Carson snapped, firmly grabbing the scientist's broad shoulders. "Stop this, now!"

"No, wait!" Rodney fought the grip, wrestling a little, hampered by the blankets on the cot. "Carson, let go of me!"

"Then stop fighting me!" Beckett snapped back.

"You don't understand! That's not Teyla! I don't know who it is, but that's not her!" Rodney shoved hard at Beckett, and managed to dislodge the physician, sending him flying backwards into the monitors next to Rodney's bed. And then McKay was halfway across the bed, reaching for Teyla like a man possessed.

And suddenly, Ronon had him pinned against the mattress.

McKay's breath whooshed painfully at the powerful man's rough treatment, and his vision sparkled and blurred, his head exploding in pain.

"Hold him down!" Carson yelled, standing up and grabbing for a syringe and a vial off a nearby table.

"No, no," McKay thrashed, trying to get up again, but his head hurt too much. Darkness invaded the edges of his sight from the exertion. "You can't...she's still down there...don't..."

Ronon held on firmly, leaning in so that all Rodney saw was that fierce expression staring down at him. Carson pressed the now full syringe into the IV line, frowning deeply as he did so.

McKay's blue eyes blinked, and softened, a hint of betrayal crossing his features. His muscles relaxed under Ronon's grip, and, after a few moments, the bigger men let up, leaning away from the bed. Rodney's eyes followed him, then turned to look towards where Sheppard had last stood. He blinked slowly, fighting whatever it was that Carson had injected into his bloodstream.

"Colonel...?" he called softly, desperately.

Sheppard stepped forward, ignoring the way everyone was now watching him as well as Rodney.

The blue eyes found his hazel ones, and stayed focused.

"Colonel," Rodney whispered. "She's not...Have to...go back...Please..."

And then the eyes closed.

For a few moments, no one moved.

"Shit," Sheppard muttered.

—————————————————————

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_(hee hee. Thanks for the reviews everyone! You so make my day! So glad the site appears to be healthy again. Oh, and a warning...I got some more twists to wind before this is done...)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?**

————————————————————————

Teyla looked at them all, her expression completely depressed. Sheppard grimaced, knowing she probably felt horrible right now, especially with everything she was already dealing with from her own people, and sighed as he turned to her.

"Teyla…" he started, but she shook her head.

"It's all right," she said, her voice soft. "He is hurt and confused. I accept that. I am fine. If…," she sighed a little, "if you will excuse me." And she ducked her head in farewell to the group, then turned, walking out of the infirmary with a dejected step.

"Great," Sheppard muttered. "Nothing like being accused of lying to complete an otherwise successful mission."

Next to him, Ronon shook his head. "She prides herself on her fidelity. I'll go speak with her." And he sidled back around Sheppard and Elizabeth, quickly heading out the door to chase after his friend.

Sheppard followed Ronon's progress out the door with his eyes, and part of him wondered at how easily the man had fallen into the pattern of a close friend, despite the forced solitude over his last seven years. He and Teyla had gelled together seamlessly as friends, despite their seeming differences. Where Teyla was calm and diplomatic, Ronon was violent and rude. And yet, somehow, they complemented each other perfectly. Sort of like him and…

Sheppard returned his gaze to Rodney. There was still a hint of tension in the features despite the enforced sleep, as if the scientist knew something wasn't right with his world. Sheppard's jaw tensed.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, still on Sheppard's right, "What exactly just happened there?" She, too, was looking down at Rodney. "Is he all right?"

The physician shrugged, eyes examining the monitors around Rodney's bed as if for answers. "I can't rightly say, Elizabeth. Most likely, he's mixing up memories because of the knock he took. A memory of someone being scooped up by a Wraith dart, or Asgard beaming technology, or…anything." Carson frowned, "Frankly, what really bothers me is how agitated he got. That seemed extreme, even for him."

"He normally yells more than he acts," Elizabeth agreed, stepping forward and resting a hand on Rodney's almost unconsciously. "Whatever that was, it felt…"

"Wrong," Sheppard supplied. Weir gave him a single nod.

"Which brings us back to 'what just happened there?'" Carson said, looking up at them both.

"Maybe something in that temple messed with his head a little?" The colonel suggested. "Teyla did say she thought something activated that caused it to collapse—perhaps whatever it was…did something to him." Even as he said the words, Sheppard frowned at the thought, disliking the notion. Rodney had said it was built before the war with the Wraith, so that would mean the Ancients had designed something purposefully harmful even before they were attacked. It seemed wrong. One thing he'd learned is that the Ancients were, for lack of a better term, pacifists.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Beckett shrugged. "It could be any number of factors. He does tend to get uppity when he feels one of you," and here he looked at Sheppard, "are in danger or hurt. He hates things to be out of his control. Between his confusion and the pain, and his concern for Teyla, however incorrect, it is not inconceivable that he would act as he did, but…I do not like that he seemed so adamant." He sighed, resting a hand on the sweating forehead, eyeing the stitched wound, then looked at the two of them squarely. "He probably just needs rest."

"Nevertheless," Elizabeth said, "perhaps it's best if Kate is here when he wakes up."

Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly, but, when she gave him a look, he sighed and nodded in acquiescence.

"No, now, wait," Sheppard said, raising up his good hand. "I don't think that's such a good idea. He'll think we think he's crazy."

Beckett and Weir just looked at him. Sheppard rolled his eyes slightly, and shook his head.

"Come on," he tried again, "You know what I mean. Let's not start putting the cart before the horse and let me talk to him a little first, okay? I'm sure we can work out whatever synapses have gone wonky in his head. If it doesn't work," he shrugged, "then you can bring in Heightmeyer. Okay?" His eyebrows lifted, wanting them to agree, the smile on his face in full charm mode. Very few could deny him when he was like this, and he saw both Elizabeth and Beckett waver. Finally, Elizabeth sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Carson?" she looked to the physician for confirmation. Beckett nodded at her.

"Aye, works for me." Beckett actually smiled, which led the colonel to believe Beckett hadn't really liked the idea in the first place. Probably because he, like Sheppard, knew Rodney's opinion of Heightmeyer's skills. Since the "Cadman" incident, Rodney avoided the beautiful blond psychiatrist like the plague.

"That's settled, then." Sheppard turned, looking for his chair. When he found it, he sat down and dragged the small tray table on which the cards he'd been using were resting. Weir gave him a tiny smile, accepting this rather innocent seeming dismissal, and then looked to Carson.

"You'll let me know," she said.

"I will," Beckett replied. Elizabeth smiled again at John, then turned and left the infirmary. The physician then looked to Sheppard.

"You know, he'll be out for a while. You don't have to stay."

"I'm good," John replied, trying to figure out how to shuffle one handed. He didn't look up at Beckett.

Carson just nodded, and smiled. He'd expected as much, and clearly welcomed it. With a small sigh, patted Rodney's shoulder once more before taking his leave. Sheppard watched him go, then returned to his cards.

————————————————————————

Ronon saw Teyla ahead of him, her head down, walking at a brisk clip away from him.

"Hey!" he called, brushing past the small people in blue and white shirts that always seemed to be underfoot. "Teyla!"

She stopped moving, and he thought he saw her shoulders slump a little more. He skidded up behind her, cleared his throat and, when she turned, he attempted a smile.

She looked a little taken aback by the expression.

Okay, smiling was not his strong suit.

"Hey," he said again. "Sorry, I—"

"I told you I was fine," she stated firmly, lifting her chin.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "sure, but—"

"I was not lying, Ronon. I really am fine. I understand that Doctor McKay is a little out of sorts. We all are. What happened was frightening. Now, if you will excuse me..." and she turned around again.

"Ho," he called, grabbing her arm, "wait. I didn't even—"

"You are concerned for me. I appreciate that. But there is nothing to be concerned about." She didn't even turn around. She simply glanced at him over her shoulder and pulled her arm free. "Now, I wish to be alone. If you would please respect that?"

"But I just—"

"Ronon," she turned, arched an eyebrow at him, "I am fine."

And, oddly, she did look fine. He frowned, honestly confused. Finally, he just nodded.

"Okay," he said. She gave him a head tilt nod, then she was off and walking again.

He blinked for a few moments, his frown deepening.

————————————————————————

TBC..._hmmm. In the words of Bounty Hunter Early, does that seem right to you? LOL!_


	9. Chapter 9

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER NINE: RICHARD PATTERSON'S DUCK TEST**

————————————————————————

Rodney was awake. He knew time had passed—he could tell from the slant of the light through the window off to his left—but this time, there was no one there to greet him. _Well_, he amended, _no one awake._

He tilted his head, a hint of a smile on his face at the sight of Sheppard slouched down in the chair next to his bed, feet propped up on the mattress near Rodney's feet, chin pressed against his chest. Asleep. He was even snoring slightly. Someone had placed a blanket across the man's legs, most of which had slipped off. A half finished game of solitaire was set on the tray before him. Rodney could already tell Sheppard would lose it. Again. Amazing really.

Part of him wondered what Sheppard was still doing there—although, from the looks of his arm and the mottle of bruises and scratches on his face, he did have reason to be in the infirmary. Still, it seemed odd.

Well, it wasn't important.

McKay blinked slowly, wishing he could wipe the lethargy pulling at him. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He had missed too much already. Besides, sleeping comfortably was something he knew he couldn't do at the moment. Not until he knew Teyla was safe.

It was frustrating, remembering what had happened, knowing he had probably freaked the others out by the way he'd acted, which was why Carson had knocked him out. He licked at mossy teeth—stuff left a nasty taste in the mouth. He hated being medicated, but...well, he'd understood why they had done it.

But then again, they hadn't seen what he'd seen.

When he woke up with all of them surrounding his bed, he'd been feeling pretty good. Ronon leaning over him, Carson on the other side, Sheppard just a foot away on the right, Weir a step behind the colonel. None looked worried, except in their concern for him. He'd felt safe and even pleased, knowing they were there. And then he'd remembered about Teyla, about that flash of light in the underground temple, and he'd sat up…

And there was an android at the end of his bed—a being with Teyla's face, hair and shape, but the bulk of the body was clearly a machine. He'd blinked, and suddenly, it really was Teyla was standing there. It had thrown him for a loop, and, for a moment, he wondered if he had imagined it. Some strange dream intruding on reality, like déjà vu.

But then…she'd lied.

Worse, he couldn't tell she'd lied. Teyla, for all her bravura earlier about being a good liar, was actually very poor at it. She was correct that she was a good _bluffer_, but that was not the same thing as lying. Fact was, she was excellent at hiding the truth, of equivocating and distracting you from the obvious, but when it came to out and out lies? She couldn't keep a straight face. She grew smug. She smiled, as if proud of herself for being able to tell the lie. To McKay's mind, it was because she didn't have the practice. Her people were just too damned honest. They excelled at the verbal sleight of hand, but lies? No. Not an Athosian talent.

Now, this wasn't something McKay had come up with. He, Ford and Sheppard had all discussed it one night, after Teyla cleaned them all out at poker, trying to figure out how she could hide her hand so well despite being so easily caught in a lie earlier that same day by Carson about a wound she'd received not hurting. It was because she had smiled when she'd lied to the physician. The smile gave her away every time.

But when she'd lied earlier—about being behind him down those steps and into the tunnel, when she had most definitely been in front, leading the way—she didn't smile, not during and not after. She had lied…and he couldn't tell.

That's when he knew.

It wasn't a dream. He was looking at an android, even if, to all outward appearances, he was looking at his friend.

His brow furrowed as he lay there, eyes drifting away from the sleeping colonel to look vaguely towards his feet. He tried to remember exactly what that android had looked like when he had first awoken.

The body was definitely made of Atlantian materials—namely, that strange, light colored metal and plastic that the Ancient's favored. The face, neck, arms and other parts also seemed to have skin and hair, which meant organic materials were involved as well (he hoped they didn't come from...no, he wasn't going to go there). And it was filled with light. Projectors? Hologramatic ones, maybe? Parts carried a lot of the same markings as what many of the newer (albeit often destroyed) Ancient equipment on other worlds carried, like that on Doranda. His scanner was made of the same material. Light, powerful, solid and nearly indestructible—Ancient workmanship to a tee.

Which meant, obviously, that there was no question it was an Ancient construct. Sure, he'd only seen it for a second, but for him, that's really all it took. One of the side effects of his mind was his ability to instantly capture in his mind whatever he was working on, like a snapshot, so that, even if he lost it for some reason, he could call it back from memory. He'd absorbed everything his mind could absorb about that android in the two seconds he'd studied it before he blinked…

But it clearly wasn't enough.

Everyone else, obviously, had seen only Teyla standing there, just as he had done a moment later. It was projecting her image to all of them, somehow. And they couldn't tell that it wasn't the real Teyla. She must be a near perfect copy.

Wait…hang on…surely, Beckett must have examined her….

He recalled hearing an amazing story about four perfect robotic copies of SG-1 returning through the Stargate, completely unaware that they were not the people they had replaced…until Doctor Frasier examined them. The lack of a pulse on O'Neill had apparently been a "dead" giveaway.

So, then, why hadn't Beckett picked up that that android wasn't Teyla? Surely it didn't bleed and X-Rays would have shown machinery where organs should be...

He frowned, and shifted on the bed, trying to relieve a cramp forming on his lower back. Damned infirmary beds were horrible. Made him wonder if the Ancients were shorter than humans, because his feet just hung over the edge. Sheppard's always hung over. He couldn't wait to see Ronon on one of these….

He grimaced. _Yeah, that's right, Rodney, go off on a tangent about beds while Teyla's in trouble. That'll help._

"Moron," he muttered, staring now up at the ceiling.

"What?" Sheppard said sleepily, blinking his eyes open. Rodney turned to look at him, and saw a wince cross the other man's features as the colonel tried to stretch…and forgot about his arm. "Ow," the man muttered, gripping at it as if to alleviate some of the pain.

"You all right?" McKay asked, still clueless as to how the colonel got hurt.

Sheppard threw him a glare, recognizing that there wasn't much actual concern in the question, just curiosity. Instead of answering, he stood up and tilted his head from side to side, working out the crick in his neck from his poor choice of sleeping position, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So," he said, stretching out the word. "How are you feeling?"

McKay lifted his eyebrows, then furrowed them. "How do you think?"

The colonel gave a small smile at that, "Yeah, right. So…" he dragged out the word, pursing his lips and picking at the fabric of the blanket. "You…remember what happened?"

McKay gave him the dirtiest look he could, which Sheppard responded to with a wry smirk.

"That is to say," the colonel looked off to the side this time, feigning interest in a piece of the infirmary wall, "you remember seeing Teyla when you--"

"The last time I saw Teyla," Rodney replied carefully, scrutinizing the man's face, "was on the Mainland."

Sheppard's eyes flashed back to McKay's, then looked away again. "Ah."

"Yes, 'ah.'" McKay sighed, shifting up. He looked around, making a show of trying to see into all the corners of the infirmary, then back at Sheppard. "What, no Heightmeyer? I'm shocked."

The colonel looked a little pained at that, "Now, Rodney…."

"Are you supposed to call her or something? Because, frankly, I don't mind. I'll just tell her I hit my head too hard and made a mistake."

Sheppard eyed him, "Did you?"

"What? Hit my head too hard? Yes, if the orchestra banging out the end of the 1812 Overture behind my eyes tells me anything—they're too cannon happy. That and the nausea." He closed his eyes, then opened them. The uncomfortable look on Sheppard's face had gone, replaced with concern.

"No, McKay. Did you make a mistake about Teyla?" Sheppard asked the question softly, too softly. It only served to annoy the scientist, knowing that the colonel was not trying to be patronizing but...

_Sheppard didn't believe him._

He looked down, studying his hands. They had been lying by his sides, but he lifted them up now, intertwining the fingers across his belly.

"Come on, McKay," Sheppard entreated softly when he realized Rodney wasn't going to answer him. "I told Elizabeth that I wanted to talk to you first, before Heightmeyer. Told her I'd be able to tell whether…you know," Sheppard grimaced.

"Whether I was a danger to myself and others?" McKay suddenly snapped, blue eyes glaring up to pierce his friend. "Whether I'd gone off the deep end into the pool of insanity? Whether Heightmeyer should be pulling out her straightjacket which she's had hanging in her closet with my name on ever since she met me?" McKay frowned deeply, not hiding the anger he felt at the polite way Sheppard was creeping around the topic.

"Something like that," the colonel admitted, shrugging his good shoulder. He was back to plucking at the blanket again.

Rodney slumped a little at the admission, turning his head to gaze off to the side, away from Sheppard.

The colonel looked up, and sighed.

"McKay..."

"Could you get me some water?" Rodney asked, not turning his head and closing his eyes. "Whatever Carson used left a foul taste in my mouth. Sickly. Worse than Sergeant Sanchez's chili."

He felt Sheppard stand up, the bed lifting upwards. "Sure," came the soft reply. "Be right back."

"Thanks."

He listened as the footsteps faded away, then opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

Sheppard didn't believe him. That was a hard pill to swallow. He knew his story sounded...okay...it sounded nuts...but he wasn't crazy. Was he? Was he wrong? Had he jumped too fast? Was he crazy to think he had seen that android?

He didn't feel crazy. Did crazy people know they were crazy?

He closed his eyes tightly. _Okay—think it through. Reasons for craziness: One, you think Teyla's an android. Why would she be an android? If she was an Ancient construct, why would the Ancients create something like that? And why would the android come here and continue to impersonate Teyla? Without good answers, that suggests craziness. Two, you got hit on the head. That doesn't always result in craziness, but it isn't unheard of. Third...third, Beckett must have examined her and found nothing out of the ordinary_...

_But, on the other hand, there were reasons for sanity, too. First, other than the Teyla thing, you appear to be normal, right? So, that's something. Second, the concept is not totally out there. It's happened before. It's been documented. Third, you saw it with your own eyes. Clear as day. Why would your eyes make something like that up, of all things? Fourth_...

Fourth, his instincts were screaming at him that Teyla was still back in that underground place, alone...and he had to get her out.

Four reasons beat three in his book.

Now he just needed to get the others to believe him.

But, fact was, there were only four people in the galaxy that he trusted enough to not immediately think he was crazy. One was Carson, but he didn't want to drag the doctor into this. Besides, Carson would feel obligated to tell Elizabeth. The next was, oddly, Ronon. But the big man was still not sure of his place here, and Rodney didn't want to make his position any more precarious than it was. The third was Teyla, which was a bit moot right now. The last, and the one person he trusted more than anyone else...

"Here you go," Sheppard said, returning with a glass. McKay took it from him, downed about half of it, then put it aside. The colonel was still standing, looking uncertain. When McKay just continued to watch him, the colonel twisted his lips a little.

"Okay, McKay..."

McKay's eyes narrowed. "Colonel," he said finally, "What do you think? I mean, really. Do you think I've made a mistake?"

Sheppard didn't answer for a moment, then looked up, actually meeting McKay's eyes. "Yes. I do."

McKay swallowed, wishing he didn't feel so hurt by that and quickly tried to cover it up with an irritated scowl. "Well, that was...painfully succinct. Thanks for that."

The colonel winced again, "I know. It's not what you wanted to hear. But, McKay...the way you acted back there...you sounded insane!"

The scientist's think lips twisted wryly, "So you _do_ think I'm nuts."

"No, of course not," Sheppard replied, exasperated. "Why do you think Heightmeyer's not here? I think you just...somehow...made some sort of deductive leap that's..." Sheppard looked up, then down again, "Shit, McKay. I'm probably your best friend here, and you freaked _me_ out! Weir, she--"

"Yeah, I can guess," McKay snorted, cutting him off, his eyes looking down. "Well, fine. So, I'm on my own then." He shrugged. "Fine."

Sheppard sighed tiredly, shaking his head at the other man's almost childish sulk. "McKay, think about this for a minute. You're talking about Teyla here. Our friend. You have no idea how hurt she was when you spouted off that nonsense about it not being her. With everything she's been dealing with from Halling and her people, and now this, it was like whipping a puppy. She's been really worried about you and—"

"So, you've spoken with her a lot, have you? Since we got back? Been hanging out, making small talk…." McKay arched his eyebrows, though his eyes didn't quite meet Sheppard's again.

Sheppard's expression hardened a little at the condescending tone, "I know it's her, McKay. For Christ's sake, did you not see her standing there? That's her. It sounds like her, looks like her, walks like her, talks like her…."

"Oh, well, thank you, Richard Patterson," Rodney snapped, his arms lifting to cross his chest.

Anger started to color Sheppard's face now, as well. "Not the same, McKay."

"Sounds like a duck, talks like a duck—"

"She's not a God damned communist, McKay!"

"No, but she's using contractions!"

That threw the colonel for a loop, and he actually had to think about what that meant for a second before cleverly demanding, "What?"

"At least two! Maybe more. I know she used 'you'll' at least twice. That's not Teyla, Sheppard!"

Sheppard's eyes were wide by now, and he stated slowly, "You think it's not Teyla...because she said 'you'll?'"

"Yes! At least twice!"

"And that doesn't sound crazy to you!"

McKay threw up his hands, "Of course it does, but it's not just that, Colonel! It's...it's..."

"Something intangible, Mr. Sensitive?"

McKay winced at the reference to his reaction to Chaya, and his face grew incredibly taut, his whole body radiating fury.

"I'm not wrong," he hissed at Sheppard. "And it's not intangible. I know what I saw."

"No," the colonel hissed back, just as angry, "you don't know what you saw at all. You _are_ wrong, Rodney."

McKay just stared at him, then sneered, "Well, so much for friendship."

Sheppard frowned, "I am your friend, McKay. But I'm Teyla's too. And she needs our trust now, more than you do. You want me to choose? Is that it?"

"I'm not asking you to choose!"

"Yes, you are!"

McKay's hand gripped into fists, a hundred different responses running through his mind, before giving up and going for broke. "Fine! Then yes! Choose me!"

Sheppard looked at him like he had two heads, "No!"

"Why not!"

"I'm not going to choose!"

"I thought you said I was your best friend!"

"No, I said I'm probably _your_ best friend!"

"What? Oh. Gee, thanks. How nice of you to humble yourself so. You're just the best thing for a sick man, aren't you?"

"You seem fine to me," Sheppard growled. "Besides, did you not see my arm?"

"Oh, pity the poor colonel having to wear a sling. Boo hoo."

"Oh, for the love of...Just stop it!" Sheppard stood up then, wincing a little as the abrupt motion pulled on his shoulder.

McKay just jerked his arms tighter across his chest, fury still running unabated. "Stop what?"

"Baiting me!"

McKay just arched an eyebrow.

Sheppard took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, expelling the air from his lungs and using it calm down. His eyes fixed on McKay's, hard and cold. Some of McKay's anger drained away at that look.

"Okay," Sheppard said, crossing his good arm over his sling, "now you listen to me. I don't know what insane, freakish idea popped into your head when you first saw Teyla, but let me tell you something...It's not happening again. She's here. She's worried about you. And you scared the crap out of her with your...craziness, as you did everyone else. Yes, Elizabeth wanted Heightmeyer here, but I talked her out of it. And guess why I did that, genius? For you. Because I don't want her near you. No one is going to pin you as crazy, you understand? Not while I'm here. But, I'm telling you now, work out whatever muddle is in your head before you even think about speaking to me, her or anyone else about this. You get me?"

McKay's jaw steeled, the eyes unblinking.

"McKay!"

The scientist jerked a little at the shout, but the jaw loosened. Finally, he lowered his eyes, staring down at his arms.

"Fine."

Sheppard gave a nod, "Good. Then we have an understanding."

"I understand you, yes."

"Excellent. So...I'm going to come back in a little while. Think you'll be feeling better then?"

"Probably not."

A dry smile lit the colonel's lips, "Well, then...guess we'll see."

McKay didn't look up. Sheppard stared at him a moment longer, then stepped away from the bed. He backed up a little more, watching his friend carefully, then finally turned and walked out of the infirmary.

McKay never lifted his head.

————————————————————————

TBC..._Now, you have to cut Sheppard some slack. He's got good reason for not wanting to take McKay's side, besides the fact that it sounds nuts...Oh, and points to everyone who remembers who Richard Patterson was, and his infamous Duck Test!_


	10. Chapter 10

_(So many of you anticipated this chapter. You all rock, man!)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TEN: A ROCK IN A STREAM**

————————————————————————————

Sheppard's pace slowed as he moved away from the infirmary, his head bowed, feet moving him in the direction of the control room. People streamed around him in a steady flow of blue, white and beige, making him feel a bit like a rock in a stream, moving only because everyone around him wanted to push him places. Rodney expected unconditional faith from him. Weir wanted him to remain objective. Carson wanted him to take care of his friend. Thank God Caldwell was halfway to Earth by now—he didn't need anyone else pushing him around at the moment.

He sighed, staring down at his feet as he moved slowly down the corridor. He knew Elizabeth would want his opinion on McKay's state of mind, even if he didn't want to give it, so he continued to move in that direction.

He refused to believe McKay was crazy. Once McKay had thought it through, he would come up with a more rational, reasonable explanation for his notions. Sheppard gave him the time to do so, and McKay would come round. Right?

_I mean, the whole idea was nonsense. Teyla not being Teyla…if it's not her, who could it be? _

It's not like they were out on some strange planet deep in the galaxy, where something like this maybe _could_ happen, however ridiculous it sounded. This was the Mainland. The structure was Ancient. Everything he knew and understood about these people told him that they were about as dangerous as Doctor Who. Why would they create something that could carbon copy a person?

Of course, he had to admit to himself that it _was_ rare that the scientist was wrong. When it came to Atlantis or technology or really anything scientific, McKay had a brain the size of a planet, but this wasn't something scientific. This was Teyla. It was bad enough when McKay sneered and mocked Chaya, but the colonel would be damned if McKay would do it to one of his own. Especially when she was already having trouble with her own people.

No, it was ridiculous. McKay was wrong. And he couldn't have chosen a worse time for it.

Sheppard wasn't blind. Teyla was hurting, feeling even more isolated from her people than ever before. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on between her and Halling, but the anguish in her eyes about it was clear enough to anyone who knew her. His only solution was to continue to try and make her realize that she had people here on Atlantis who cared for her, who wouldn't turn their back on her, who _trusted_ her, no matter what.

And McKay had effectively deep-sixed that. And cruelly. That man's tongue should be registered as a dangerous weapon.

He had seen the look on Teyla's face before she'd ducked out, Ronon on her heels. She was hurt, and well she should be. Teyla's insecurity about her status among the Atlantians was still there, even though the main cause for that ulcer, Sergeant Bates, had long left the City for Earth, so to have it come back again, and this time to hear it from someone she cared for, someone she thought believed in her...

Damn.

Not that he felt he had to protect her. Lord knows, Teyla was tougher than that. But, damn it, McKay should know better!

Of course, McKay had the social skills of a wet rag, but that was not an excuse, not when it came to members of his own team. They deserved more than his usual snap judgments. My God, McKay thought Teyla wasn't Teyla because he saw her disappear, without taking into effect that they'd been in an earthquake or that he'd been cracked on the head. He'd jumped to an incredible conclusion based on what, exactly? A flash of light? McKay immediately saw the worst possible scenario when dealing with things he didn't understand, and while, on a purely defensive level when dealing with outsiders, that was not necessarily a bad thing, it was just wrong here. You don't do that with friends, and you definitely don't do that with teammates.

Hell, McKay had to back off before Elizabeth really did get Heightmeyer involved. Asking the shrink to counsel his teammates was one thing—_that_, he approved of, even encouraged—but asking her to make a diagnosis when one of them was talking crazy was another thing altogether.

Sheppard just had to hope McKay would see past his own stubbornness, and realize he might actually have made a mistake.

And if McKay wouldn't, well…they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. They'd find a way to work it out. He just...he needed more than McKay's intuition and that nonsense about contractions. Contractions! Of all things!

Sheppard sighed, finally looking up and seeing he was not far from the doors leading into the Gate Room. The corridor leading to them seemed very long.

Abruptly, he stopped. He didn't want to see Elizabeth. Not yet. Maybe after he'd talked to McKay again. When McKay was thinking a bit more scientifically instead of science-fictiony….

_And yes_, he snarled at himself, _I'm well aware that I'm living on an alien planet in another galaxy. Just shut up._

A soft series of footfalls behind him, and a growled out, "Sheppard," brought the colonel back into the here and now.

Turning around, he saw Ronon slumping towards him, and the colonel couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. Finally, someone he didn't have to answer to.

"Hey," he looked past the former Runner, looking for the Athosian, but didn't see her. Focusing back on his teammate, he raised his eyebrows in question. "Teyla?"

"Wouldn't talk to me," Ronon replied, with a half shrug.

Sheppard frowned, "Really? That's...odd."

"Yeah." Ronon looked away, not adding to the statement. After a short pause, Sheppard smiled softly.

"Well, maybe she's working it out on her own. She does that...most of the time. We'll try her later, okay?"

Ronon just pursed his lips, eyes focusing back on the colonel. "How's McKay?"

"Fine," Sheppard replied, a little too quickly. Ronon gave him a brief look of incredulity, to which Sheppard smiled again, this time sheepishly. "Okay, not so fine. He still thinks Teyla's not Teyla. He'll come around."

Ronon just nodded. "And if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"So, you've been arguing with him."

Sheppard sighed again, and this time it was he who looked down. "Yeah. And none too successfully, I might add. But I'm hoping he'll...soon see the light," he grinned wickedly at the bad pun, "so to speak." He looked up, to see if his mirth had any effect.

Oh right...he was talking to Ronon. Still, _he_ thought it was amusing.

Ronon frowned then, tilting his head. "You two are not often in disagreement over things of this nature," the former Runner noted. "Why now?"

The colonel blinked, "Huh? Rodney and I argue all the time."

"Not about important things. Then you two think the same."

"Oh." Sheppard arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes." Ronon was nothing if not blunt. "So, why now?"

Sheppard looked surprised by that, "What? Did you not hear Rodney back there? The whole idea is ridiculous."

Ronon nodded, "If you say so. That's what I thought initially as well, but my understanding is that McKay is usually right about things."

The colonel grimaced, "And he is. And, normally...I'd try to give him more of the benefit of the doubt. But this is Teyla we're talking about. And...she's already dealing with some crap from her people, if you know what I mean. He's just making it worse. I get the feeling the other Athosians are cutting her out of things. I don't want her to feel like we don't trust her either." He gave a half shrug, and winced as pain spiked his neck. Damn it. He kept forgetting about his damned shoulder...

Ronon looked down, but nodded again. "I agree. It's just..." He trailed off, his eyes taking on a bit of a faraway quality. Sheppard arched an eyebrow.

"It's just...?"

"Nothing. You're right. I do not wish to see her hurt more either." Ronon grimaced, looking over Sheppard's shoulder at the doors to the Gate Room, "Heading in there?"

"Actually?" Sheppard glanced over his shoulder behind him at the same doors, "No. Changed my mind. You hungry?"

Ronon shrugged, "I could eat."

"Of course you could," Sheppard grinned, clapping Ronon on his shoulder with his right hand. "Let's go."

————————————————————————————

Carson walked over to the bed, sidling up quietly next to the morose scientist, not really wanting to disturb him, but needing to talk to him about how he was feeling. Before he could open his mouth, however, Rodney was looking up to meet his gaze. He noted there was no sign of a concussion, nor other evidence of disorientation in those sharp blue eyes, just the physicist's usual intense concentration.

"Carson," Rodney said, "I need to ask you something."

"Well, you sound better," Beckett interjected, smiling broadly and pointedly ignoring Rodney's statement. "How are you feeling? Still got something of a headache, have we?"

McKay snorted, incredulous. "You're not seriously asking that question. A ceiling fell on my head, what do you think?" When Carson gave him a look, Rodney sighed, "Fine. Yes. Headache. Screamingly painful version of Hall of the Mountain King, the banshee version, playing in there, but other than that, I'm fine. Now, I need to know. When we all came back, did you examine Teyla?"

Beckett sighed, shaking his head. "Before we get into that, Rodney, how about you let me ask you a few questions. Are you—"

"I said, I'm fine. I don't have time for this, Carson. Did you examine Teyla?"

Beckett's eyes narrowed briefly in annoyance before letting up. Fact was, he knew it would be too much work not to answer. Let Rodney get it out of his system. "Aye, Rodney, I did."

"Took her pulse, tested her vitals, maybe ran some X-Rays…."

"Yes to the pulse, and yes to the vitals. Jackson looked her over and gave her a clean bill of health. She wasn't complaining of any problems, so we didn't make her sit through an X-Ray…."

"What?" Rodney sat up a little straighter, "Then, what, no machines? Did Jackson just use his stethoscope, or did he actually hook her up to something?"

Carson's mouth screwed up, but, luckily for the impatient astrophysicist, he was also an extremely patient man.

"If you must know, yes, he checked her first with his stethoscope, but then he used the machines. He checked her with both the Ancient hand held scanner and then the full bed scanner over there," he indicated the blue and white Ancient machine off to the side. "As you know, Rodney, it performs a full scan without subjecting the human body to the dangers of—"

"Ancient devices," Rodney interrupted, staring at the fancy machine. Beckett had been in love with that thing from the moment they'd found it. It certainly did make the Earth equipment they'd brought with them look somewhat medieval. "You only used Ancient devices," he repeated, looking back at Beckett. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"I wouldn't call a stethoscope—"

"Yes, yes," Rodney waved impatiently, "But if that thing can make itself appear to be Teyla, surely it can fake things like a heartbeat and breathing easily enough. And, if it's an Ancient construct, it can probably connect with the Ancient machinery to have it say whatever it wants…."

Carson's eyes narrowed, "Rodney…."

"You have to do an X-Ray. An old-fashioned Earth X-Ray. We bought a machine with us, right? It can't make an X-Ray machine lie. It's not a computer. You have to get it to come back here and—"

"Rodney!"

"No, no, listen to me, this is a good idea! That way I can prove—"

"No!"

McKay seemed sort of taken aback by Carson's abrupt shout, then he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing a little. "Why not?"

Carson had clearly reached the end of his tether for the day. He crossed his own arms, scowling down at his 'patient.' "Because I'm not going to subject a perfectly healthy person to an X-Ray if I don't have to. It's invasive and unnecessary, not to mention it carries risks, albeit small ones. I won't—"

"Oh come on, Carson! It's not that hard!"

"Damn it, Rodney, are you even listening to me? I said no! There's no reason to—"

"Hell, yes, there's a reason! That thing's not Teyla! Get it back here and—"

"Oh, that's it! Do you even hear the blatherskite you're spoutin'! You sound like a crazy man!"

The slightest crease of McKay's brow, a moment of fragility showing through the usually tightly wound face, and then it was gone, replaced by a glare so intense that it actually made Carson step back, despite the own anger he was feeling.

"I'm…not…crazy," the scientist hissed out.

Carson grimaced, he hadn't really meant to say that, to be honest. "I know, Rodney, it's just, the way you're acting…." He trailed off, then heaved another heavy sigh. "All right, fine. I'll ask her." His eyes narrowed, "But I won't force her, understand?"

McKay just shrugged, "She won't do it then."

"She will if I ask her nicely. You know Telya—she'll probably do it just to show you that she's fine."

"Yeah, _Teyla_ would, I agree," McKay said, lifting his chin a little, "But you won't get that thing to do it."

Carson's eyes narrowed, but he just shrugged. "If you say so."

"Mark my words, Carson. I'm not wrong about this."

"Aye. Fine. We'll see."

After that, Carson got down to business, checking McKay over, assessing his condition. By the time he was done, he told the still annoyed scientist that he was pretty sure McKay would be up and about soon enough...

How right he was.

————————————————————————————

TBC – _I love the reviews guys! Keep guessing! I can't tell you how cool it is to hear your thoughts! Oh, and, yes, it takes place after Failure to Communicate, but isn't a sequel, per se. As to timing--after Conversion but before Lost Boys, I guess. Oh, and the next chapter answers the big questions of the hour...but there are more hours. Wink wink nudge nudge (And hi Bern!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: _THWAP_!**

————————————————————————————

Ronon followed Teyla at a discreet distance. He had agreed last week to meet her for a training session this afternoon, to teach some of his techniques to the Athosians, but, oddly, she hadn't shown up. He'd done the training, regardless, though he could tell that the group was not happy that their former leader hadn't even bothered to explain her lack of appearance. Finally, Ronon called it short, disliking their distraction, telling them they'd pick up at a later date.

And he'd gone in search of Teyla.

He found her in the last place he had expected to—walking purposefully through the science lab corridors, not too far from McKay's lab. If he hadn't decided to cut through the same corridors to get to the Gate Room, he would have missed her.

She seemed intent on something, walking without really seeing anyone around her. She even ignored someone who called her name in greeting at one point, though it's possible she didn't hear the person.

Possible, but unlikely.

It made him wonder if, maybe...McKay hadn't been so far off. Combined with the strangeness of earlier, when he'd chased after her to make sure she was all right, it really did suggest that there was something off about her. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Sheppard, but now...

Oh, he didn't believe that this woman wasn't Teyla, but...what if that place had messed with her head somehow too? He'd seen it happen enough times in his lifetime to know that technology could warp minds. If that so-called light McKay had seen did something to her...

He grimaced. He hoped it wasn't true. But, to be fair, as he told Sheppard, except for what happened on Doranda, he had yet to see McKay wrong about something. And, from what he heard from others around here, it was rare that the scientist even made mistakes. Sure, McKay was grating and obnoxious, but it hadn't taken Ronon more than a few days here to understand the depth of respect and faith that these people had in McKay's abilities. For the scientist to be that revered while also being the most annoying man Ronon had ever met...It told you something.

And then there was Sheppard. The colonel trusted McKay. He may joke about it, but even when McKay conjectured hypotheses out of thin air, Sheppard took whatever he said practically as gospel. The two were best friends, that was obvious, but, at first, Ronon could not figure out why...until he realized how much they relied on each other to see each other through. And together, they were formidable. He understood why Teyla stayed with these people, once he had a chance to see both McKay and Sheppard in action. She had told him it was because Atlantis was the best hope for them all...but it was not the City that promised hope--it was these two men, and the ones who followed them.

But when they were at odds...

Like now...

It made the whole City feel weaker.

So, he followed Teyla around. Not because he necessarily wanted to prove McKay right, but because he wanted to show Sheppard that his best friend possibly wasn't just, how had Sheppard put it back on the Mainland...whistling Dixie?

And...because, deep down, he was worried for Teyla. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. It was hard enough to admit it to himself. It meant he was getting close to these people, and to her in particular, and that scared him a little.

Regardless...here he was.

And she was heading towards a transporter.

Damn.

He saw her step in, hit a portion of the map, and the doors slid shut.

Running up to the transporter as soon as it opened again, he hesitated only a moment, not sure which of two destinations she might have hit, then took a chance...

————————————————————————————

"Teyla, you there, lass?" Carson said, calling over the radio and sitting down heavily on the chair in his office. He waited a few moments, then tried again. "Teyla? It's Doctor Beckett in the infirmary, please respond."

When there was still no reply, he checked his watch. It was possible she was training in the gym, in which case she wouldn't have her radio on. Maybe he'd head down there to ask….This was probably better asked in person anyway.

Damn that man.

Carson sighed, standing up and stretching at his desk, before yawning deeply. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he turned and glanced out of his office at the infirmary. For a moment, he just stared, then his eyes narrowed.

He ran out of the office, stopping with a whumpf as he ran into the end of the empty, mussed infirmary bed. For a moment, he just stared in shock at all the dangling wires and the loose IV drip, then his expression clouded over like a thunderstorm.

"MARIA!" he shouted, "Where the bloody hell is he!"

————————————————————————————

With a handy stolen laptop from the infirmary, McKay quickly set about disabling the sensors so they wouldn't detect his presence, then turned and studied the unused lab he'd chosen to hide in more carefully. Adjusting the radio on his ear, careful of the bruising on his head, he made sure he could hear the others before continuing with his plan.

He had to find out what those ruins had been. Once he knew, he could understand better what had happened to Teyla. And why it had created that android to put in her place.

————————————————————————————

Ronon simply watched for a few moment, his brow creasing. Teyla stood before one of the Ancient databases in what was clearly a non-occupied part of the City, the green screen before her casting her silhouette in a jade glow. She had stood there for about a minute, just watching the screen, before resting her hand on the console and…from the looks of it…turning it on.

The former Runner frowned, confused by this. He may be new here, but he was still fairly certain that Teyla did not have this so-called "gene" that many of the Atlantians had. The same gene that allowed McKay to access every database in the City with a wave of his hand and Sheppard to fly the puddle jumpers. Frowning even more, he watched as, with barely a movement from the Athosian, the screen flooded with information, which Teyla seemed to be reading with an ease that also seemed…odd.

He heard her make a strange noise after a few moments, then a tiny gasp. Her hands started moving then, shifting crystals around, as if looking for something particular. Then they stopped again, and more information flooded past.

Okay, _that_ he knew she couldn't do. Teyla had told him, without any embarrassment, that she had no understanding of the work McKay did when he configured crystals or worked on lab stations. She had said as much to him on Doranda, when they left Sheppard and McKay in the main room while they had explored the rest of the complex.

Oh crap.

McKay was right. Either Teyla had suddenly acquired skills she didn't have before, or…this wasn't Teyla.

Stepping out from the shadow, he walked up slowly behind her, one hand resting on the gun at his hip, his expression still one of honest bewilderment.

"Teyla," he called quietly, just as he reached within a couple of feet of her. She flinched, then settled, but didn't turn around. He took another step forward, "Teyla, I think you'd better tell me what—"

_THWAP!_

Ronan gasped, staggering backwards, his hands pressed to his throbbing throat where Teyla's rock hard fist had just slammed into his larynx. How did she move so fast? No one had sucker punched him like that since he was a boy! He could only focus on breathing through the already swelling esophagus as he looked up, to see Teyla bouncing back and forth on her feet before him, arms raised defensively like a boxer's.

"You should not have followed me," she warned. "I would not have hurt you."

He tried to respond, but it hurt too much. Eyes watering, he tried to straighten, only to see her twist in a blur of movement which resulted in a booted foot impacting his head in a solid roundhouse kick.

He landed flat on his back, still conscious, amazingly enough. He could be damned stubborn about that sort of thing when he needed to be. She was by his side in a second, kneeling on one knee next to his head, staring down at him with soulless eyes.

He opened his mouth, trying one more time to talk to her.

The hand she cracked across his temple and cheekbone ended that attempt, and all he knew after that was darkness.

————————————————————————————

McKay sighed, rubbing at his head. The orchestra had moved on from Grieg to Wagner. He was pretty sure it was something from the Ring cycle, involving lots of drums and screeching violins, played by a terrible high school orchestra. He dragged a cold, shaking palm across his tired eyes, then returned to the Database scrolling before him on the laptop screen.

He'd tried everything he could think of to bring up information about the ruins on the Mainland, but nothing had come up. References to something existing out there abounded, but not one of them actually said what it _was._ Every single reference simply called it by its name, Eledgias (which was how Elizabeth had pronounced it, and he was happy to go with it), but no indication as to purpose or point.

Scrolling back to the blue prints they'd found originally, he zoomed in and zoomed out on the image, trying to get a sense of what he was looking at. At the top, the same name, Eledgias, written in carefully printed Ancient.

He stopped, staring at the name for a moment.

Hang on….

Like everyone, he'd assumed it was a proper name. Like Atlantis. In their research, they'd learned that the Ancients had named many things in this City—each pier had a name, some of the towers, some of the residence wings within the towers—none of which they actually used. It was simply easier for them to use directionals, like north, south, east, and west. But it was fairly clear that the names used were honorifics—named after long, dead and gone Ancients who were probably leaders or great scientists or commanders….They'd assumed the same about this place.

But what if Eledgias wasn't someone's name? What if Eledgias was just a noun? Meaning, rather than being called Eledgias, it was simply _an_ _eledgias_.

He zoomed out fully, taking in the whole site, eyes drifting to the six entrances, including the main one he and Teyla had found. They did indeed form a hexagon.

Eledgias …eh-ledge-ee-ass...With a flash of insight, he realized it sounded a little like…_elegy_. A song of mourning, a song for the dead. It was a Greek word, wasn't it?

Good lord….

He quickly called up the translator on his laptop, and searched for the Ancient equivalent of a word common in the English dictionary.

"It doesn't exist," he whispered as the search came up empty, his eyes widening. Of course not. Why would it? They just assumed all Ancients ascended, so why would they need….But the Ancients didn't always ascend, did they? They lived and died just like human beings. Of course, they'd found that crematorium on one of the piers, but it wasn't as old as the City was. He'd heard some of the archeologists wondering what the Ancients did with their dead if they didn't cremate them. The only two other options seemed to be burial at sea or...

"To bury them," McKay whispered again staring at the complex blueprints, finally making sense of a lot of the passing references he'd come across, their context suddenly perfectly obvious in his mind.

Eledgias ….

…meant _tomb_.

————————————————————————————

TBC..._he's such a clever little man, isn't he? LOL!_


	12. Chapter 12

_(Oh my GOD, did I number my chapters wrong. 22. There are 22. I wasn't even close! Sorry! Oh, and, yeah, that means I've finished writing it. Now it's all about, as my friend NotTeyla...I mean, NotTasha... puts it, the smoothing. I know I'm going to miss at least one—probably more—stupid homophone in this story, though. It's inevitable. But you'll forgive me, right? Thank you so much for the reviews! Coming home from work to them is so incredible!)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER**

—————————————————————————————

"Missing?" Elizabeth groaned, resting her head on her hand as she looked across the desk at Carson. The doctor was fidgeting in her office, his expression somewhere between embarrassment and concern. He'd run here, as opposed to simply using the radio, which was a habit the colonel and other members of the military had been trying to break him from, but which Carson, when agitated, never seemed to remember. He was still panting slightly as he stood before her.

"I swear, I only looked away for a moment. I went to my office, put away some papers, sat down and tried to radio Teyla…and when I looked up, he was gone."

"Radio Teyla?" Sheppard asked, leaning against the glass and metal door frame to Elizabeth's office, the hustle of the Control Room swirling behind him in its usual controlled chaos. "Why?"

Beckett turned, gazing at the man over his shoulder. If anything, he looked even more embarrassed. "Oh, well," Beckett suddenly seemed rather fascinated with the pulling a loose thread off his lab coat, "I may have promised Rodney I'd ask her to sit for an X-Ray…."

Sheppard straightened immediately, his brow darkening. "What?"

The physician slumped a little, then gazed back up at the man. "I know, Colonel, believe me, but he's dead certain she isn't Teyla. As certain as I've ever seen him. I went along with it because, if nothing else, it might prove to him that he's wrong and Teyla would understand."

"That son of a bitch," Sheppard muttered, crossing his good arm over his sling and looking at the floor. "He lied to me."

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow. "About what?"

"He promised he wouldn't…," Sheppard grimaced, as if realizing who he was talking to, and shook his head. "It's nothing."

The expedition leader wasn't fooled, her expression growing stormy as she straightened in her chair to fix him with a stare. "Colonel, I thought you told me Rodney was fine. Are you now saying he's not?"

"No, no," Sheppard said quickly, waving his good hand at her. "He lied to me about something else, Elizabeth. I still think he's fine. Well...I did."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to see through his casual demeanor to see the truth underneath. She had come to realize that, as their friendship has grown, the colonel's blinders with respect to Rodney were getting thicker, Doranda notwithstanding. Loyalty and faith were important, but…

Carson snorted a short laugh, interrupting his thoughts. "So, he lied to you, Colonel? That's hard to believe. I thought you always told me he couldn't lie to you."

"Yeah, well…," Sheppard waved his good arm about. A moment later, he stopped, eyes gazing off into the distance, perhaps recalling McKay's actual words. "Okay, maybe he didn't," he admitted sullenly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes a little, then cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen," she said, trying to keep her tone calm and level, "can we focus on what's at hand right now, if you please?" She turned back to Carson, "Other than his insistence that Telya isn't Teyla, is there anything else that he has said or done that would make you think he's…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows. She just didn't want to say "a danger" out loud.

"No," Sheppard said automatically. Elizabeth looked at him, arched an eyebrow, then looked back at Carson.

"I don't think so," the doctor offered, his endorsement a little less ringing.

She sighed, nodded. "Okay, Colonel, if you would inform Major Lorne, I'll see if we can locate him using the sensors."

"You won't find him that way," Sheppard shook his head. "He knows the City too well. He wouldn't be that stupid."

"Do you know of another way?" she asked plainly. He stared back at her, then slumped a little. "That's what I thought," Elizabeth finished. She tapped her earpiece, "Doctor Zelenka, can you please report to the control room?"

"_Of course. I'll be right there,"_ Radek answered immediately.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said, and tapped her earpiece off. "He's on his way."

Sheppard nodded, "I'll go find Major Lorne."

"You may also want to find Teyla, Colonel," Elizabeth called after him as he turned. "She's part of this. Rodney may seek her out."

Sheppard just nodded, and left, leaving a still uncomfortable Carson with a frustrated Elizabeth.

————————————————————

The android had tied Ronon up with parts of his own clothing and pushed the unconscious man against the wall, none too gently. Making sure once more that he wasn't dead, it stood and returned to the database screen. A few commands, and it was scrolling through the rest of Atlantis's history, absorbing the loss of the war and the evacuation back to Earth with a sad grimace. Then there was a blip, and the history continued with the City returning to wakefulness ten thousand years later, the Gate reopened from Earth. But it was not Lanteans who came through—it was humans. What had happened to the Lanteans after they returned to Earth? The database was incomplete. The android felt a sense of frustration--there was so much information that it was barely halfway through, and even then, it had a massive ten thousand year old gap in it.

Suddenly, as it continued to scroll, it stopped, something setting off an alarm bell in the android's mind.

For a few moments, it tried to understand what it was.

Then the connection was made. Someone was mining the database for information about the eledgias on the Mainland—and about the central eledgias AI and the androids it controlled. A few keyed commands, and Atlantis happily disgorged the location of the person who did the search—a location near to the infirmary.

_McKay_.

If androids could swear, this one would have.

Instead, it understood that its time had suddenly become very short, unless it moved quickly. The AI had instructed it that it did not want to kill anyone until it had all the facts, but the android hadn't the time to get them all now, not if, as it suspected, the one called McKay was going to try to return to the Mainland and rescue the part-Wraith.

With one more glance at the unconscious human leaning against the wall, the android set off at a run back to the main parts of the City.

——————————————————————————

Once Rodney knew what he was looking for, searching the database suddenly become much, much easier. He wasn't interested in the place, anymore, he was interested in what the Ancients did with their dead and dying, and it was like finding a wide-open back door to a locked house. He noted that a number of the archeologists and historians had already become compiling the information, adding in hyperlinks for ease, though they hadn't gotten that far yet. Probably distracted by the million other things to learn and discover in this City. Still, he was fairly flying through it now, jumping from where they had left off in their rambling, typically academic and unfocused way to the facts.

And the more he read, the more he understood.

An eledgias was, in essence, the Ancient version of a cemetery or crypt. Of course, considering the beauty and scale of the one on the Mainland, it was more like the Taj Mahal or Pere Lachaise than your standard town cemetery of grey tombstones, but it was still meant as a final resting place for the dead.

It seemed to have three main purposes.

The first, and most obvious, was to stand as a memorial.

The second, and here's where things started to get interesting, was to store the personal logs of the dead.

He had determined that the eledgias database was kept separate from the city's because, besides the fact that there was no reason for personal files to be stored here, the Ancients had obviously wanted those files to be more protected. If someone really wanted to read an ancestor's private files, whether they be memoirs, rambling thoughts, or a last will and testament, they could travel out to the eledgias and request it. The extra effort of flying out there, combined with the atmosphere of the serene eledgias surroundings, would make the whole thing more special. The eledgias then also had a powerful AI who guarded the personal logs, and would interact with the requestor to determine whether their request was worthy enough to allow them access.

As Elizabeth had once told him, the Ancients were advanced, but they were still people. They had secrets and hidden desires and darkness in their souls, just like all humans. Janus' flouting of the Council when Elizabeth was there was proof enough of that. And they were obviously very protective of their privacy when it came to truly personal things, such as whatever the eledgias AI stored for them out there.

And that AI was obviously still functioning. He and Teyla had woken it up…and now part of it was here in the City, walking around inside an android. Lord knows what it was thinking of doing.

As for where the android came from, that had to do with the eledgias' third purpose—to help those who are dying bid a final farewell to their loved ones.

Near as he could tell, those Ancients who were truly infirm would travel to eledgias and perform a ritual which would allow their consciousness and form to be impressed upon an android construct while they lay unconscious in one of a series of protected rooms. Speaking and talking through the android--which would feel to both them and their loved ones as if it were really them--they could say their last goodbyes. They could hug their families, play one last time with any children, kiss their husbands or wives…everything they could do before whatever illness or infirmity had struck them down. But the process was wearing—it took a great deal of energy to control the android—and often, the one using it would die from the use, or very soon thereafter. But, McKay supposed, the chance to hold your lover or child one more time was probably worth the slightly shorter time span.

Presumably, though, a healthy person using it would not be so badly worn.

Or so he hoped...for Teyla's sake.

Afterwards, the dead bodies were interned beneath the floors of the eledgias, and technology sped up the process of combining the remains with the earth. Ancient recycling, McKay thought with a dark amusement. It certainly sounded efficient.

Put that way, it seemed a highly sensitive and respectful way to take care of ones' dead.

But the damage the Wraith had wrought to the eledgias during the war, the disuse over thousands of years, and now his and Teyla's intrusion—the wires inside the AI had obviously gotten crossed somewhere. That wasn't Teyla looking out of those eyes, as it should have been, it was part of the eledgias AI. McKay was sure of it. Right there, the AI had already acted against its programming—it was clearly never intended to harm anyone, and yet, by doing this, it had. He didn't even want to think about what it might be doing to the City right now, or the harm it was doing to Teyla, even if she wasn't controlling it. All he knew is that he had to stop it.

With that in mind, he shut down the laptop, disconnected from the terminal he was working at, and started mapping out the best way to get to his lab and then the Jumper Bay without being detected.

The Ring cycle battering his skull morphed into a painful, brassy, Lone Ranger version of William Tell's Overture, because he was running out of time. It was harming Teyla and could be harming the City...he didn't have time anymore to try and convince the others. He had to go _now_.

————————————————————————

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES**

———————————————————————————

"No," Zelenka mumbled, shifting crystals around on the matrix and then returning to typing in commands on the attached laptop, "I cannot locate him that way. He's disabled the sensors."

"In what area?" Elizabeth asked, leaning over Zelenka's shoulder. "Because, surely if we can pinpoint where he's disabled the sensors, then we'll locate him."

Zelenka did not roll his eyes, but flexed his eyebrows in a way that suggested he wanted to. "Yes, obviously, except that Rodney is smarter than that. He's disabled the sensors all over Atlantis."

"What?" Elizabeth tried not to squeak as this information was imparted. "But that's…that's…."

"He has not disabled the biometric sensors," Zelenka sighed. "It will still pick up any Wraith in the City. As I said, he is very clever—he would not put us at risk like that, even if the risk is low right now." As he spoke, he glanced across at the green screen, as some windows popped up to show clear hallways along the piers.

Elizabeth grimaced, still thinking that McKay's actions were reckless. To her mind, it was still dangerous to disable the life signs sensors for too long. Meanwhile, Zelenka had returned to typing again on the computer.

Sheppard frowned, still staring at the screens. "Well, how about we…."

The laptop beeped, and Zelenka's eyebrows shot up, "Oh."

"Oh?" Sheppard asked, shifting in place and readjusting the sling on his arm with a wince. He looked somewhat relieved at being stopped from voicing the suggestion he had been about to make.

"Well," Zelenka said, "I had another thought. Doctor McKay would undoubtedly need to access the database at some point, whether to monitor us or to try and learn more about the ruins on the Mainland, so I did a search for any locations outside normal areas where someone has accessed the database." He frowned, as if trying to understand something, "But I have found two."

"Two?" Elizabeth repeated, her anger subsiding somewhat before her curiosity. "Close together?"

"No. Not even within transporter range. And," Zelenka tilted his head, eyes still reviewing the laptop screen in front of him, "they were used almost simultaneously." A few keyed commands, and two windows popped up on the main green screen, showing two locations flashing red. He was right—they were nowhere near each other.

"This one," Zelenka stood up and pointed to the red dot in the window on the right, "is close to the infirmary." He turned to offer raised eyebrows to the colonel and Weir standing behind him. "Given the short time frame he had to make his escape…" he trailed off.

"That seems too easy," Sheppard said, looking at the other red dot. "Could he have done this on purpose? Gone to this site," he indicated the far point, "but sent information to the other place to throw us off?"

"No. They each accessed different information—different parts of the database." Zelenka, was now looking at the far red dot, his head tilted, expression thoughtful. "But, while there may be reason for someone other than Rodney to check the database near the infirmary...there is no reason for anyone to be using the one that is far away."

"Either way, they both need checking out," Elizabeth noted. "If one of these is not Doctor McKay, I'd like to know who it was and why they used that access point." She glanced askance at Sheppard, "Colonel, are you feeling up to…" She trailed off, smiling a little at the hardened glare he was giving her. Of course. This was Rodney. Nothing short of a bullet would stop Sheppard from being part of the search. She nodded, "Then you have a go."

"Wait, wait," Zelenka was looking down at the laptop screen, and his eyebrows lifting in surprise at something. The screen was suddenly alive with flashing dots, reflected in the glasses of the Czech scientist as he processed the information. Pushing the glasses further up on the ridge of his nose, he slipped back into the chair before the computer, hit a few keys, then lifted his hands away. His lips pursed. "Hunh."

This time is was Elizabeth who asked, "Hunh?"

"The sensors are back on line. He's turned them back on."

"Which means he's back in the peopled part of the City, where he can hide in plain sight," Sheppard noted darkly.

"Yes, except…" Zelenka typed some more, then turned to look at the two dots on the screen. All of a sudden, a new white dot was blinking near the red dot on the far pier. "There is still someone out there."

That's all it took. Sheppard spun around, pointing at the two marines closest to him in the control room, and then jerking them to follow him with his thumb. "Let's go." The were out of the room and headed for the transporter before Elizabeth could blink.

Gritting her teeth, she turned back to the green screen, looking at the motionless white dot.

———————————————————————————

Sheppard wasn't a fool. He sent Lorne to follow up on the access panel near the infirmary, but he was on his way to the far point. Something in his gut was telling him Rodney was in deep trouble, and the key lay out there.

———————————————————————————

The android jogged down the hall away from the room where it had suspected McKay had accessed the database—it had been empty. With a growing sense of unease, it made its way directly to the infirmary, where it had seen the scientist last. Hoping to still find him there, it picked up the pace and strode in through the open doors.

Over by one side of the room, Beckett looked up, and smiled brightly at "Teyla's" appearance.

The android faked a smile in return.

"I was looking for Doctor McKay," it said, looking around the room.

"Oh," Beckett seemed saddened by this, putting down whatever he was working on and moving to join her. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard?"

"Aye. Rodney's gone AWOL. Up and scarpered when I wasn't looking—everyone's out there trying to find him. I'm actually surprised you weren't called." He glanced at her ear, at the radio looped there. "You weren't called?"

The android flexed an eyebrow, lying smoothly, "I did not hear the call." Yes, it had heard Teyla's name echoed over the wire, but it had ignored it. Had it known what the call was about, it might have answered. The android realized it was a foolish thing to do now.

Beckett's brow furrowed slightly, as if surprised by that, then it cleared as he obviously decided not to worry about it. "Look, lass," he said, glancing to make sure no one was watching, then taking her arm and leading her to a shadowed spot near the doors, where no one else would overhear them. "Rodney's worried about you. I realize that it's groundless, as does everyone else, but when he gets a bee in his bonnet, he has a hard time letting it go sometimes, as you know. I was actually hoping you might be able to help me prove to him that he's got his wires crossed here."

The android blinked, not quite sure what the two odd idioms he'd just used meant, but understanding he wanted Teyla to do something.

"Of course. What do you need?" it asked, pretending to seem open to the idea.

He smiled at her seeming willingness, "Oh, not much. Just hope you might be willing to sit for an X-Ray. I'll just do your arm. That should be enough to make him see sense."

It frowned, not knowing the word. "X-Ray?"

Another furrowed brow. "Yes. You know, the machine that allows me to see your bones? That fracture you had a couple of months back, for example--"

"You speak of an earth machine?" the android asked, cutting him off.

The brow furrowed more, "Aye. Teyla, you've seen it before. Why—"

"No."

Beckett didn't hide his surprise. "What?"

"I will not do it."

"But," he frowned, "Why not?"

The android considered lying, but then decided it didn't have the time, repeating out loud, "Because I do not have the time. Doctor McKay has not revealed to you what he learned in the database?"

The physician's confusion was evident. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Then he has probably not told anyone else either," the android looked at the ground, then back up again. "Which must mean he does not think you will believe him—even with the knowledge of what I am—and he intends to rescue her on his own. We must stop him. He may not realize that she is part-Wraith." Beckett raised his eyebrows as she spoke, and, as the words sunk in, suddenly tried to step back. With the speed of a rattler, the android had his arm trapped in a vice like grip, and had pulled the gun at its hip. "I am sorry, Doctor Beckett, but I need you to come with me."

—————————————————————————

TBC..._Ah Poor Beckett. I'm just going for broke in this one. Poor EVERYONE! Bwahahaha! No one gets out ali...ahem...what? No, no, it's not a deathfic! It's not! Bad Tipper._


	14. Chapter 14

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: AW HELL**

———————————————————————

McKay moved quickly through the halls to the Jumper Bay, walking with his usual hunched, long legged stride, not even trying to hide his presence except from the military, and those he only had to dodge a couple of times. Otherwise, with respect to the rest of the people he'd passed on the way up, he had just kept his head down, keying things into the personal datapad he'd picked up in his lab along with a radio and his usual off-world backpack, and muttering under his breath. Outside the Bay doors, he'd also grabbed his vest and a gunbelt from the tack room, slinging them over his arm. Over a dozen people had seen him do all these things, but his actions and appearance were so normal, no one thought to stop him. He was banking on Elizabeth not having told anyone on the science or operations side that he was, in military terms, AWOL, and he was right. A few even gave him half-hearted smiles, which he ignored, as he usually did.

Stopping at the Bay doors, he closed and sealed them. Moving to a control console next to the doors, he quickly moved around a couple of crystals and keyed in a few commands. The Bay went dark around him, except for emergency lighting.

Nodding to himself, he turned and made his way to Jumper One, tossing his vest and pack on the bench near the hatch and then sealing it. Settling into the pilot's chair, he keyed in a few more commands before actually preparing to take her up. To all intents and purposes, the control room should now be blind to the bay. At least, until he cleared the City limits, then everything would turn back on and the control room would be alerted to the fact that a jumper was missing. It didn't give him much time…but hopefully it would be enough.

With a jerk, the puddle jumper lifted off the ground and the roof hatch started to open overhead, flooding the dark chamber with late afternoon sunlight.

The soft orange light was almost soothing as he smoothly exited the City, glinting off the metal inside the jumper. And for a brief moment, when he was focused on nothing but maneuvering the ship, the beating Souza drums in his head faded.

Then he was flying as fast as he dared, and the conductor waved uptempo.

———————————————————————

"_Colonel_!" Weir's voice called through the radio channel, "_Wait_!"

Sheppard was only a few feet down the darkened hall, stopping the men with him with a raised fist. His other hand was gripping a life signs detector, which told him that just a few corridors away was the motionless dot that they had seen up in the control room. He tapped his radio.

"Elizabeth," he whispered into the mic, "what is it?"

"_Someone has taken a jumper. We didn't see it leave, but the bay is now registering that the hatch was opened and that a jumper was taken at least ten, possibly fifteen minutes ago._"

"And you think it was Rodney?" Sheppard asked, brow furrowing. He lifted up the life signs detector, confused by the dot that was still blinking away steadily ahead of them.

"_We know it's Rodney. He's disabled the array so that we can't track him easily. No one else has that kind of knowledge of the systems. And I'm sure he's headed to the Mainland. Zelenka should be able to catch him in a moment with the sensors. We need to get after him."_

"_Doctor Weir,"_ Teyla's voice called calmly over the frequency. Sheppard's eyes lifted. A tiny part of him breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been half afraid that the life sign on his scanner was Teyla's, and that Rodney had done it. He'd been unable to reach her before.

"_Teyla?_" Elizabeth's response was a question. "_Where are you? We have been trying to reach you._"

"_I am with Doctor Beckett. We are in the Jumper Bay. I am requesting permission to go after Doctor McKay."_

"What? By yourselves?" Sheppard said, at the same time that Weir replied, "_You know he has left?_"

"_Yes,_" Teyla replied. "_I am sorry—I was exercising and had taken off my radio. But I have monitored your recent conversations, and assumed that Doctor McKay might head back to the Mainland. Doctor Beckett and I would like to go after him on our own. I know he is doing this because he mistakenly believes there's something wrong with me. I believe I can bring him back, if I can just talk to him. Doctor Beckett concurs, don't you, Doctor?" _

"_Yes,_" Carson said curtly. When he didn't elaborate, Sheppard frowned.

"_Colonel?" _Weir called. "_I admit, it seems like an idea. But I still think a detail should go with them. Do you agree?"_

"Absolutely," Sheppard said. "Teyla, Beckett, wait for Lorne. I'll have him—"

"_There isn't time,_" Teyla stated firmly. "_We need to go now. We are taking Jumper Three._"

"_No, Teyla, you do not have a go,_" Elizabeth replied._ "Wait for Major Lorne and his team._"

"_Those ruins are dangerous, Doctor Weir. We're going now. Major Lorne can follow us."_

_"Carson?_" Weir reached out, "_You're going along with this?_"

"_I don't feel I have much choice, Elizabeth,_" Carson replied, his voice oddly strained. "_Just come after us as soon as you can."_ There was something strange in his voice. Sheppard found his frown growing.

"Teyla," he called, "Elizabeth and I are on the same page here. Do not take that jumper up. Wait for Lorne."

"_Too late, Colonel," _Elizabeth sighed over the comm. "_They're already taking off."_

"Then seal the roof!" Sheppard ordered.

"_We can't. Whatever Rodney did, we don't have that control. The jumpers do._"

"Crap," Sheppard muttered, glaring at the wall opposite. What the hell was going on? He swore softly again, and then radioed Lorne. The Major had heard and was already on his way to the bay. Then he told Elizabeth he'd be back there in a moment. He still needed to check out the life sign on his scanner.

A stray thought hit him then.

McKay had been right...Teyla was using contractions in her speech. It _was_ odd.

But even worse, Carson had been terse. The man was never terse. He was the very epitome of loquacious.

With a growl, he led his men forward, and holding his P90 loose, continued down the corridor.

When they turned around the second corner, they finally saw what the scanner was telling them.

Sheppard ran and skidded to a halt before Ronon, while the two men with him both knelt down, already working on untying the bindings. There was blood on one side of his face, along with a fairly impressive purpling bruise from temple to cheekbone. Combined with the now askew bandage from his earlier wound, it was worrisome. Ronon blinked as he was leant forward so one marine could get to his hands while the other worked on his feet, and he groaned a little. Sheppard's worry grew—he'd never seen Ronon out for the count before.

A second later, the moment his hands were free, Ronon erupted in confused fury, throwing one marine back with a kick and gripping the other by the collar of his shirt. The captured marine gargled as Dex twisted his collar tight, choking him.

Oh. Guess he's okay then.

"Dex," Sheppard stated calmly.

Ronon blinked, and let the poor choking marine go. The two manhandled soldiers got quickly back to their feet, one rubbing his chest, the other his throat. The former Runner, meanwhile, was gazing blearily up at Sheppard.

"Colonel," he croaked out, then swallowed thickly, as if his neck was hurting. A hand reached up to rub at the spot just above his collar bone. Sheppard's frown deepened.

"What happened?" he asked. "Please don't tell me Rodney knocked you out."

"No, no," Ronon pressed his hands to the wall behind him and levered himself up. When he was Sheppard's level, he met him stare for stare. "It was Teyla. McKay was right. That's not her."

Sheppard looked pained, as if his worst fears were realized. "Aw hell!" he groaned. "He's never going to forgive me for this one!" Whipping around, he started running back to the transporter, not caring if the other three were with him. Tapping his radio, he told Lorne to wait for him in the Jumper Bay. When he got there, he'd tell Elizabeth using the City systems about Ronon, so "Teyla" wouldn't overhear on the radio.

When he hit the transporter, he found Ronon and the other two marines had kept up with him. Ronon looked horrible, but he also looked angry, which meant the former Runner was going to go with them, no matter what the colonel said. Sheppard's arm throbbed, his own head hurt, and he was fairly sure he'd just pulled something in his side...

But he wasn't about to be left behind either.

———————————————————————

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_(I was only going to post one part tonight, because I'm revamping the end a bit—which is all your collective faults by the way, because you gave me some ideas to ramp it up a bit—but, then figured, eh, what the hell, one more part tonight...)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CHASING THE CHASERS**

———————————————————————————

McKay landed the jumper in a tiny clearing barely large enough for the jumper—he might even have taken a few baby trees out. Didn't matter. It was the closest one to the place where he was fairly certain he'd be able to get down into the underground chambers of the eledgias.

That android had to have come out somewhere. He and Teyla had checked three entrances. Sheppard and Dex had only checked two. That meant there was one more that hadn't been explored. It had to be the way the android had come out, which meant it was open.

Shutting down the jumper, he grabbed his pack and the datapad, opened the rear hatch, and took off at a sprint for the sixth entrance. He'd heard the radio communiqués between the colonel, Elizabeth, Carson and Teyla back on Atlantis, telling him they weren't far behind. He didn't have much time.

He didn't notice that he'd left his gun behind.

————————————————————————————

Beckett steered the jumper across the ocean with a tense jaw, not hiding either his fear or his worry. The android sat in the co-pilot's seat, its gun still trained on the physician. He couldn't believe how effectively fooled the rest of them had been by it. And now he was terrified not just for himself and Rodney, but for Teyla. Where was she?

"Why are you doing this?" Beckett asked, banking a little in the jumper, causing the ship to jerk a bit. The android frowned a little at his rough control.

"I needed you to fly this ship, or, as you call it, jumper," it replied. "I can access most Lantean machines, but certain items, like the jumpers, weapons systems and other things, require a living person. You are not Lantean, but you are able to work their machines. I assumed you would be able to fly a jumper."

Beckett sighed in annoyance at having been misunderstood, and tried again. "No, that's not what I meant. You're obviously an Ancient creation. Why are you trying to hurt us?"

"Hurt you?" The android seemed puzzled by the question, turning its Teyla-like face to peer at the nervous physician. "I have not decided whether or not to hurt your kind yet. I have not enough information to determine whether you are a threat to the City yet."

"You did this for information?" Beckett replied, incredulous and now a little angry, and the jumper took a small nosedive. "You impersonated a friend of ours, killed her for all I know, just for information?"

"Teyla Emmagen is not dead," the android replied, grimacing a little at the sight of more water than sky before them as they dropped altitude. "If she were, I would not be able to impersonate her. I have not yet hurt anyone fatally."

Beckett snorted, and the jumper shuddered a little as he brought it level, "But you say we have to stop Rodney somehow. How are we to accomplish that without hurting him, as you say," he winced, "fatally?"

"There are other androids. I plan to replace both him and you with them."

Beckett deflated a little at that—he should have guessed. "Well, great," he muttered. He shook his head, glancing at the android briefly before looking back out the window. The jumper jerked again when he realized he was tilting a bit to the left. The android gripped a little tighter on the edge of its seat. The gun still in its hand wavered a bit.

"You are not very good at this," it noted.

"You told me to fly it," Beckett replied coolly. "You never said anything about flying it well."

The android snorted. It was an odd noise—very human. Beckett glanced at it, then turned back to his flying.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said, peering a little into the distance. He could see the edge of the Mainland now, a thin strip of darker color on the horizon.

"What question?"

"I still don't understand why you're doing this. Why do you need information about us? If you've read the database, which I assume you have, then you'll know we came from earth."

"You are not Lantean."

"No, we're not. The Ancients are long gone, I'm afraid. They ascended millennia ago. It's part of the reason we call them the 'Ancients.'"

"Ascended?"

"Moved onto a higher plane."

"You mean, dead."

"No...well...sort of. We...that is, my people, we are the second evolution of their kind."

The android's eyes narrowed and looked out the jumper window at the approaching Mainland, the beach visible now, as well the cliffs and mountains in the distance, all dappled in a golden glow. The sun was setting behind them. The android seemed to need time to process this news. Then it looked up again.

"That may explain why that human had Lantean DNA."

Beckett glanced at her, "You mean Rodney?"

"Yes."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Two people entered the eledgias. The AI scanned both. They were human, but one had Lantean DNA in its makeup, while the other had Wraith DNA. The AI did not understand this. It transported the part-Wraith to a funeral chamber, and I took its place to try and learn its intentions. The AI was about to do the same to the part-Lantean, but something happened and the AI was interrupted by the earthquake. I continued my mission, though I have not been in contact with the AI since that time. Because of you, however, I may now have some of the answers I was sent to find, if you are to be believed, which will please the AI. However, I still do not understand the part-Wraith. The Wraith are the Lanteans' greatest enemy. Others have come and gone, but none with the ruthlessness of the Wraith. The AI assumed that the two humans were both Wraith creations, sent to try and fool my AI into letting them have access to the eledgias files. My AI will not let that happen."

Beckett blew the air out of his cheeks, "Teyla is not a Wraith. She has some of their DNA in her, yes, but she is human. We all are. Every one of us, a mutt of some kind. Even the Lanteans were human, just a different model." He shook his head, "I can't believe you don't know this."

The android was studying him, then looked again out of the window. They were just reaching the beachhead.

"You are wrong. Lanteans are not humans. Lanteans are superior to humans."

"They were more advanced, but they were not superior," Beckett replied, his anger emerging again.

"That is not what my AI was programmed to understand. You are wrong."

"No race is superior to any other race," Beckett snarled, and the ship jerked sharply to the right as he turned to glare at the android. "Lord knows people on my planet having been trying to learn that lesson for centuries now."

"That is because your planet is populated by lesser species. Lanteans are flawless. They do not need to fight to show their superiority. They are simply better."

Beckett snorted in derision, despite his fear, and the ship veered to the left, back on course. The beach appeared to be rapidly approaching now. "If they truly believed that," he muttered, "then I'm not surprised the Wraith beat them."

The android's eyes widened, turning back to Beckett. Then they narrowed.

"If you were truly their descendant, you would not mock the Lanteans so," it warned.

"On the contrary," Beckett said, calling up the location of the ruins on the hud, and searching for Rodney's jumper's signature, "it is because they _are_ my ancestors that I can mock them. The Ancients were fallible, as all beings are. To think otherwise would be to view them falsely, and to honor them without being true to what they were." He glared again at the android, then returned to his focus to the screen and his erratic flying, " And one of their greatest failings was hubris, a sin we suffer from as well at times, some of us more than others," he added almost affectionately, before getting angry again "but we are doing our best not to let ourselves get caught in its trap as much as we can. We live to learn from the Ancients, to recognize their failings and to emulate their virtues, but not to become them."

The android shook its head. "Well, I wouldn't worry," it jeered, hefting the gun in its hand a little higher. "You will never become them."

Beckett gave a tiny, wry smile at that, but didn't respond. He realized this was an argument he would never win.

The hit the edge of the beach and sailed on forward, and now the dark tops of the trees flew past underneath, only occasionally broken up my clearings of dark brown and pale green earth.

Beckett turned the ship towards Rodney's landing site. He just hoped the others in the City would figure out what had happened to him and Rodney and Teyla before it was too late.

————————————————————————————

Back on Atlantis, two jumpers, carrying Sheppard, Dex and a healthy contingent of other marines, lifted up out of the Jumper Bay, headed for the Mainland.

————————————————————————————

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: NAVIGATING THROUGH THE WALL OF THORNS**

—————————————————————————

Rodney reached the entrance to the underground eledgias with all the grace of an ancient steam train rolling into a stop—wheezing, gasping and making so much noise he'd frightened away all the birds. He was barely able to keep his doddery balance as he stared down the dark, slimy stairs leading into the blackness below, the sprint from the jumper having taken just that much out of him. Leaning forward, he pressed his hands to his knees and gasped for air, trying to get his breath back. After a moment, he was looking up, still red faced and panting, but trying to see if he could see anything in the darkness yawning below.

His head had given up on classical music. It was the running's fault. Some horrible heavy metal band was in there now, bashing away at his skull, and they were about as musical as the hideous old Buick rust-bucket his sister had had when they were in high school.

With a groan, he straightened and flipped on his flashlight, stuttering a little on his feet as a touch of light-headedness hit him. Pointing it down, he saw no immediate obstructions, which gave him hope that he had been right. That this was the way the android had gotten out. If it had crawled out of the ground somehow, he would have been really screwed.

Raising up his scanner, he swallowed a few big gulps of saliva, trying to wet his now dry throat, and looked for anything emitting a power signature—namely any functioning motion detectors. Truthfully, it was what he should have been doing when he'd explored the other entrance with Teyla, but he didn't know how dangerous the temple was before.

He caught something small and minute emanating out of a wall about four steps down. There it is...

He keyed a few commands into his scanner, found the right frequency, and…smiled when the motion detector shut off.

Smiling smugly, he started down the steps, taking care of any other booby traps on the way in the same manner.

Fairly soon, he was walking slowly and cautiously down a slimy, flagstone lined corridor. No lights turned on to greet him, nothing even reacted to his presence, which, seeing as he'd disabled all those sensors, was his intention. Still, it also made the place phenomenally creepy—not to mention, pitch black. It was like walking into a haunted house, except this wasn't for fun.

He stopped walking when it was obvious that the corridor had come to an end and opened up into a big room—it was a deeper shade of black. Swallowing thickly, he finally keyed some commands into his scanner that would turn the lights on…if they were still working.

The whole place burst into light, so bright after the near pitch blackness of before, that, for a moment, he was blinded. Swearing softly, he peered out from between his fingers (he'd covered his eyes with his free hand) then slowly lowered it away from his face.

His mouth fell open in amazement.

He was in an oval room, and standing along the walls in recesses were five androids.

Mouth still gaping, he walked slowly forward, trying not to be creeped out by the faceless, almost formless machines. He swallowed back the irrational fear that they would suddenly turn on and attack him, like something out of a horribly predictable but still incredibly terrifying B horror movie.

He stopped moving again when he saw that one of the recesses was empty.

His mouth closed, the jaw tensing in anger. Shaking off any residual curiosity or smugness at being proved right, and smothering the sense of foreboding, he focused his mind on the matter at hand. He was here to find Teyla.

When he hit the center of the room, he lifted his datapad. Calling up the blueprints, he studied them for a moment to get his bearings, then turned to compare them to the room he was in. There were three sets of doorways leading off of this oval room. Making a guess as to where Teyla might be if she were in one of the rooms on his blueprint, he headed for the one on his right.

—————————————————————————

Beckett had been unable to land the jumper in the same place as Rodney, as the clearing was too small, so they were forced to a point about a couple of miles further out, because the ground was just too thickly forested. Once down, the android got him out of the jumper and jogging towards the entrance—it being, obviously, the only unblocked entrance to the facility, now that the earthquake had destroyed the main.

Around them, the sky began to darken, and the forest was taking on a shadowy, more eerie feel. As he jogged, knowing that the android was still behind him, her gun at his back, Beckett couldn't repress a dark shudder.

He felt like he was running towards his death.

—————————————————————————

Two puddle jumpers skidded across the now dark blue, almost black ocean, headed unerringly along the same trajectories as the first two jumpers. The men and women inside them were surprisingly quiet, tension visible in their frames.

Sheppard scratched at his left hand under his cast, staring out the front window of Jumper Two from the co-pilot's seat, looking like he was a million miles away.

Lorne sat to his left, guiding the jumper in a straight line, never blinking.

Ronon watched the back of the jumper, where Corporal Johnson was checking the gun magazines with Sergeant Sanchez, the older man nodding at whatever Johnson was whispering. In the back, hands clasped behind her, Corporal Recillos stood straight-backed and fierce, looking like a taut, coiled spring about to jump, her long black hair tied tightly back behind her head. She stared ahead, out the front of the jumper. Ronon looked away—Recillos reminded him too much of Teyla.

No one dared speak normally—the atmosphere was too charged.

The only break came from when Sheppard radioed Halling, and asked him to meet them in the locations where they believed the first two jumpers to be. Halling had sounded surprised by the request, but when he questioned, Sheppard cut him off. He didn't want to alert the thing controlling Teyla that they were on to her if she still had her radio.

—————————————————————————

Lights continued to turn on as Rodney explored the quiet underground chambers, moving from room to room without meeting any further obstructions. The rooms were in the same style as all Ancient structures, and the way this place seemed to be waking from a deep sleep reminded him of when they had first stepped through the Gate into Atlantis. Still, he was moving cautiously. The City had welcomed them. He already knew that this eledgias was not as open minded.

What was truly amazing was that, despite all the devastation above and the cave-ins blocking most of the entrances, this interior was practically untouched. A very well preserved tomb, built to withstand both time and war. Occasionally, a soft breeze would waft through the halls to caress his flushed face and tickle his hair, like a ghostly touch of a woman's hand.

As he walked, he briefly examined some of the consoles he passed, but only to check on power distribution levels in the facility. They seemed steady but on a sort of low standby. He wondered if they had even been on at all before he and Teyla had triggered a response by their presence yesterday morning. Probably not. He also surmised that the earthquake had been triggered by the sudden surge in power when the systems here powered up. For all its appearance of being intact, the Wraith had hit the exposed parts of this place hard—it had to have done some damage.

Which meant a potentially dangerous AI instead of a protective one.

His breathing had evened out now, and it was the only noise in this place besides the soft step of his feet along the granite-like floors. The part of him that was naturally attuned to machinery also heard the low hum of power. It was not so much a noise, though, as a sensation.

He also felt like he was being watched.

By more than one person.

He checked his blueprints again, then looked up as he walked through a larger doorway and into a room about the size of a large conference room. It was one of a series of identical rooms, this being the first in a line that he planned to explore looking for...

His feet stopped almost of their own accord, his jaw dropping in wonder.

Lying in the center of the room atop a stone dais on a soft looking, satin-sheeted bed was Teyla. She was bathed in a white light, looking incredibly at rest as she slept away her existence.

"Sleeping Beauty," the scientist muttered, unable to help himself. The only thing that marred the picture was the bulky vest and the P90 resting across her stomach.

A wry smile quirked on McKay's expressive face. No, he thought to himself, it didn't mar the picture, it just made it more true. It meant he had really found Teyla.

Shaking himself out of the stupor he was in, he moved to the nearest console and started to set up his equipment. This was clearly a major room in the complex—he counted no less than three consoles and two control panels on the wall. He should be able to connect to and do all of his work from here, which was good, because he didn't want to leave her again.

He had just finished setting up when a sound to his right had him whipping around, to look at the door he'd just come through, every nerve on edge.

The unmanly shriek echoed through the empty halls of the underground tomb...then faded.

And was replaced by a soft, slightly hysterical laughter.

—————————————————————————

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later that Beckett was staring down at the dark stairs in dismay. They looked like a plaintiff lawyer's wet dream, slick enough to get a large settlement from and retire to Hawaii.

The android pushed him forward, and he sighed. Unlike Rodney, he actually enjoyed jogging and did it most mornings around the halls of Atlantis, but he was still panting slightly as he took his first cautious step down into the gray depths. The lights were on somewhere inside, shedding a half-light out into the night that only seemed to accentuate the slipperiness of the steps. Above them, the sky was a dark indigo, early evening stars emerging to twinkle in the distance.

The smells emerging from the underground corridor before him were horrible—mold, decay, age, and rot. It smelled like a tomb.

"One more question," he said, twisting in place to look up at the android following him down, its gun still pointed at his back.

"What?" it asked.

"What is this place?"

"It's an eledgias."

"_An _eledgias? You mean...that isn't it's name?"

The android seemed confused by that, then, suddenly, the eyes cleared. Beckett swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing that it must be mining information directly from Teyla's brain, wherever she was. That was probably also where it was getting a lot of its "human expressions" from. The idea made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Ah, I see," the android nodded. "You do not have that word in your vocabulary. An eledgias is an underground cemetery, or a catacomb or crypt. It is a series of burial chambers, like an extended mausoleum, or a grand tomb or sepulcher." It tilted its head, smiling a little. "It is interesting—you appear to have a lot of names for places where you place your dead."

Beckett's eyebrows lifted, and he stared down into the dark corridor yawning before him.

"A tomb?" he repeated, swallowing even more thickly as a new and highly irrational fear suddenly flared across his chest, nearly choking him. "That explains," he swallowed again, this time to get the squeak out of his voice, "...not much really, but it does succeed in terrifying me even more. Thanks for that." He gave a tiny, humorless smile, and stared once more into the gray, depthless corridor. His body shivered involuntarily. "Aw crap," he moaned.

The android gave a very Teyla like smile, and pressed the gun into his back to remind him of what was the real terror. Before him was a sepulcher, Beckett thought, closing his eyes for a second, and a whited sepulcher was forcing him down into it. It was almost fitting.

"Keep moving, Doctor Beckett," the android hissed in his ear.

—————————————————————————

The two jumpers scanned the now nearly black forest for a landing site large enough to fit a jumper. McKay and Beckett had taken up the two closest.

Sheppard nodded agreement to Lorne when the major pointed to a possible one five miles out, rubbing at the arm inside the sling and watching with a dark expression as the life signs detector on the Jumper's screen showed three life signs on the ground, in three different locations. Only one was moving.

No one said a word about what that might mean.

—————————————————————————

TBC..._sorry, just one for tonight (but it was a long one!). Tomorrow's will make up for it, trust me..._


	17. Chapter 17

_(Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the eledgias...)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: PRIDE GOETH...**

—————————————————————

Rodney was working furiously now—aware of just how little time he had. He no longer felt afraid; his silliness from earlier, thinking this place was haunted after coming face to face with his mirror image, was long gone, replaced by the excitement of working and masterfully (if he thought so himself) circumventing the eldgias's technology. He'd already located the main AI, shutting that down first, but locating the lesser AI's, like the one controlling the android, was not as easy.

"Okay, okay, where the hell are you," he muttered, shutting down or redirecting system after system using the consoles and control panels inside the room where he'd found Teyla, trying to locate the one that was currently keeping her unconscious on the table and that…thing…running around in her place. He'd ripped the panels from the walls, exposing the crystals and attaching equipment to them. His laptop beeped away on the floor, several wires leading from it to the console in front of him like an infection, while only wire one was connected to the datapad in his hand. It was showing him information at an incredibly fast rate.

"Come on, I know you're in here somewhere…." he muttered, fingers flying across the datapad screen requesting different databases. There were hundred of thousands of files and folders inside the eledgias' computer, hundreds of thousands of stored names for every Ancient that had ever died here, but he was only trying to locate the one—the routine connecting the android to Teyla. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. If he could just guess what the file's name might be….

He smiled suddenly, triumphantly, as a file called "Teyla Emmagen" came up in translated Ancient. How stupid could he be? Rapidly keying in some commands, he looked over at Teyla. The white light bathing her still form faded and died soundlessly, and McKay put the touch pad down, running over to stand over her.

"Teyla?" he called, resting a hand lightly on her arm. "Teyla, can you hear me?"

Her brow furrowed and she turned her head slightly; one leg shifted and her right hand twitched where it rested atop the P90. Gently, he unclipped the weapon and put it to one side on another table, then reached to grab the hand. It grabbed back, curling around his.

"Oh, thank God," he whispered, letting loose a heavy exhale, pleased beyond relief. He shook the hand a bit. "Teyla," he ordered, not so much kind as impatient, "wake up. You need to wake up."

Reluctantly, the eyelids cracked, fluttering a bit, to reveal a pair of very tired brown eyes. Teyla squinted upwards at the ceiling for a moment, then her eyes shifted over to look at McKay. Her brow furrowed even more, confused.

"Rodney?" she said softly, her voice barely above a croaked whisper. In return, he grinned cockily, unable to help himself. He had done it!

"Hey," he said, tightening the grip on her hand for a moment to assure her this was real. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, he abruptly let it go and bounced away. "Wait, wait, hang on, hang on..."

Teyla's hand lifted to reach after him, as if missing the warmth, then fell back to her stomach. She squinted up at the unfamiliar ceiling again before turning back towards Rodney as he came back, holding up a canteen.

"Water," he said proudly, uncapping it and holding it out to her. She stared at it a moment, then reached out to take it with a shaking hand, pushing herself up on an elbow to take a long sip. When she put the canteen down, she sighed heavily and fell back on the pillow, resting a hand on her forehead, her face losing some of its color.

"Where...?" she swallowed, her voice still obviously hurting from disuse, "What…What happened?" She tried to open her still half-lidded eyes more fully, fighting their dryness, her hand massaging her forehead. "How did I get here? I was just…."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I mean, if you must know, you're in a room in the eledgias," he grinned again, "but that's not important. What's important is that I'm going to get you out of here. I've come to rescue you." He swelled a little, clearly pleased with himself.

"A room in where?" she croaked out, frowning at him. Then the hand to her forehead dropped to cover her eyes, and she groaned, her faded skin color turned a little more green. "Why is it so cold? And my head is spinning," she muttered, her voice wavering. "I do not feel well."

The hand he rested on her other arm gave a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry. Carson'll check you out, make sure you're fine, which I'm sure you are. Just a bit sickly, I'd imagine. The whole process is meant to be a bit draining, but you're young and healthy so I'm sure you'll be fine. Just lay still for now, okay? I have to turn your android off now, before it does any more damage." He flashed a smirk at her one more time, ignoring the grimace on her face as she caught the smug look, then quickly moved away from her back to his computer pad. Without thinking, he grabbed the P90 on the way and put on the floor next to his pack, so as not to forget it. She tilted her head to follow him, opening her mouth as if to ask another question, but groaned instead at the motion, covering her eyes with her hand again, as if the light were too bright for her.

Back over by the console, McKay's fingers flew once more across the pad, locating the system that controlled the android. It would still be functioning, pretending to be Teyla, even though it was no longer connected to her. Finally finding it—it was one of the last major systems to be shut down—he turned on his radio for the first time, intending to warn Atlantis about what he was going to do, so they wouldn't freak out. Plus, of course, they would know it was he who saved the day, which was a very nice bonus.

Only static answered him. _Of course it would, idiot; you're underground._ Backing up the screen, he looked for the command codes for the communications system here, assuming he could use it to broadcast to Atlantis. They were bound to be connected.

He had just found the right screen, resulting in yet another pleased grin, his already filled to bursting ego busting up another notch, when something out of the corner of his eye made him look up towards the darkened entranceway to his right.

He froze, the grin disappearing instantly from his face.

"Oh no," he whispered. Behind him, Teyla lifted the hand from her eyes, and turned her head to look at him. She knew that tone too well.

Two figures were walking down the half-lit corridor towards Rodney, one stilted, the other smooth. McKay held his breath as he recognized both...and the metallic sheen of a gun being pointed at the skull of the taller of the two.

_Carson._

Roughly, the android pushed Beckett into the room. Then, before he could get too far, it viciously pulled him back, gripping his arm in a bruising grip and pressing the 9MM against his neck deep enough to leave a mark. Disturbingly, it still maintained Teyla's appearance, despite no longer being connected to her. Trying not to think too much about it, McKay focused on the physician, not missing the fear evident in his friend's eyes.

"Carson?"

"Rodney," Beckett greeted back, the name trembled out. "Appears I may have been wrong Teyla, eh?" A weak smile briefly touched his lips.

"Yeah, well," McKay smiled back, just as weakly, "live and learn, right?"

"Lord, I hope so," the physician replied, closing his eyes.

"Put the computer pad down, Doctor McKay," the android ordered brusquely, pressing Carson's neck at a sharper angle with the barrel of the gun. "Now."

McKay remained immobile, his fingers still poised over the blinking data pad, "The pad? Why?"

"I am not a fool," the android repeated. "You've managed to shut down the main AI. I assume, then, that you are able to do the same to me. So put it down. Now. If you do not, I _will_ kill Doctor Beckett."

But McKay didn't move.

Beckett squeaked as the android pressed even harder, the metal bruising the bone of his jaw. "I am not making an idle threat, Doctor McKay," it hissed.

"I...I know you're not," McKay said quickly. "But, see...there's a, a small problem."

The android frowned, "What kind of problem?"

"Well, uh," Rodney swallowed, "mostly…that I don't trust you."

"Rodney," Beckett entreated, his voice strained. Over behind McKay, Teyla was gamely trying to push herself upright off the bed, so she could see what was happening.

"You do not believe that I will kill Doctor Beckett?" the android asked Rodney.

"No," McKay said, his voice shaking slightly, "I know you'll kill him. I just don't trust you _not_ to kill him if I put this datapad down."

The android stared at him a second longer, then gave a single nod in understanding. "I see."

"Fact is," McKay's hand trembled where it hovered over the pad, which still showed the screen for the communications code, "I could turn you off right now."

Beckett's eyes widened at the obvious lie, but he didn't say anything.

"But," the android countered sweetly, "not before I pull this trigger."

McKay's eyes squinted a little bit, then he shrugged, "Probably true."

The android never blinked, never took its eyes off of McKay. Beckett's adam's apple did a dance in his throat, staring wide eyed at his friend. Teyla was sitting now, leaning a little forward, her eyes trained on the back of McKay's head.

"How about," McKay suggested, "You let Carson go, let him join Teyla behind me, and then I'll put the computer pad down?"

The android's lips quirked into a smile, and it gave a single head shake, "I am afraid, Doctor McKay, that I do not trust you either."

McKay grimaced a little. "Ah," he said simply. The android tilted its head in a very Teyla like way at that. Rodney blinked at it, then glanced down, then looked up again. Beckett could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head, the chess strategist trying to look ahead, see all the possible outcomes, figure out how to win the game. God, he hoped McKay was good at chess.

"We have limited time, Doctor McKay," the android suddenly warned. "You need to make a decision." And it made a show of pushing off the safety on the 9MM with its thumb. McKay flinched at the noise. Beckett just closed his eyes again.

"Look, look, how about a…a trade," McKay stuttered out. "You move closer, with Carson. When you reach this console, you let Carson go to stand over by Teyla and turn the gun on me….then I'll hand you the data pad and you hand me the gun."

The android's eyes narrowed, "I do not understand that condition. If I hand you the gun, you can use it on me."

"Then drop the cartridge out of the gun before you hand it over."

The android watched him for a moment, then nodded. "Fine."

"Fine," Rodney echoed in agreement.

Beckett looked pained, not understanding. Rodney met the bright blue eyes with his own, clearly begging the physician to trust him. Then it didn't matter, because the android was pushing the physician forward.

It didn't take long for them to reach the console, and then the android practically threw Carson towards where Teyla was sitting up on a stone table, the Athosian looking around a little drunkenly. She looked at him puzzled, and then rubbed at her eyes with her right hand. Carson grasped her wrist habitually, stopping her.

And Rodney found himself looking down the barrel of a 9MM, which was now pointed point blank at the spot between his eyes.

His right hand stayed poised over the data pad.

The 9MM dropped to stomach height suddenly, and the android's left hand took hold of the data pad.

The cartridge dropped out of the gun, to land with a loud clatter on the floor, and Rodney lifted his right hand away from the data pad and grasped the gun.

The android pulled the data pad from his left hand at the same time that Rodney took hold of the gun, which he quickly turned around to point at its stomach.

The android looked down at the datapad it now held, then up at Rodney, the smile on its face cold.

"You are a fool," it said, backing away from him a couple of steps. The smile on its face grew as it gripped both sides of the datapad in its hands and, with a satisfying crack, broke the delicate machinery in half. "All three of you will now be trapped down here."

"Well," McKay said weakly, holding the gun up and pointing it at the android's head, "Then I guess it doesn't matter if I shoot you."

The android frowned. "What? What are you talking about? It has no bullets."

Rodney smiled dryly, "Not quite."

And he fired, the single bullet lodged in the chamber from the automatic weapon exploding down the barrel. It impacted the android's skull point blank, taking half of the face with it.

The robot screamed like an air raid siren and struck out blindly, slamming an arm into McKay's outstretched one, sending the now empty gun flying from his fingers. Before McKay could react, it rushed forward into the scientist, sending him flying backwards nearly ten feet into a wall. Landing in a crumpled heap on the granite floor, McKay shakily tried to push himself up, twisting in the direction of his pack, where the P90 was. But the android was too fast. It leapt across the floor to straddle McKay, wrenching the dazed man up by his shirt, then threw him back over the console and into another wall as if he were no more than a ragdoll.

"Rodney!" Carson shouted, already moving in the direction where Rodney had disappeared, only to shut up as the android suddenly turned its malformed face in his direction. He backed up a step as the android lurched forward, sirens still screaming inside the robot.

It suddenly ran towards him, and he quickly darted to get behind the table Teyla was on…but he needn't have bothered.

As soon as the robot reached Teyla, the Athosian struck out with both feet, shoving it harshly sideways into another table. Teyla jumped off the table and ran towards where Rodney had been, reaching down to scoop up the dropped cartridge from the 9MM. The android, recovered, took off after her, following Teyla almost right on her heels as the Athosian swung around the console and dove to the floor for the gun Rodney had dropped. She spared no glance for the unconscious scientist lying a foot away as she spun around on the floor on her rear, inserted the cartridge, and started firing.

The android reacted like a puppet shivering on its strings, unable to move forward as Teyla drilled every bullet in the 9MM's chamber into its metal body. Teyla got steadily back to her feet as she fired, the migraine still pounding in her head, the nausea still roiling in her stomach, but not about to let anything stop her from killing this thing which had worn her face.

The android fell to the ground, and Teyla stepped over it, still firing.

Finally, the gun clicked on an empty chamber.

She clicked the trigger a few more times for good measure, then lowered the weapon.

The siren noise the android had been making died.

And then there was only silence.

Teyla spit on the android in contempt. She was learning bad habits from the marines.

Carson, breathing shakily, came around the side of the console and looked down at the mess of flesh, metal and wires on the ground. His eyes narrowed a little, then looked up at Teyla.

She was pale and sweating, and, as he watched, swayed a little on her feet.

Without sparing another thought for the android, he was by her side, leaning her against the console and telling her to breathe deeply.

A second later, she was throwing up in front of the console.

At the moment, Beckett could do nothing except rest a comforting hand on her back, telling her it would be all right. When she seemed like she wouldn't topple over, he left her to check on Rodney, who still hadn't moved. The scientist lay in a crumpled heap on his side, clearly out cold.

Carson knelt by his friend, to try and shake him awake, then stopped. With an almost tentative hand, he rested a hand on the man's head, then moved it to his neck. A moment later, he lowered his head, expelling a slow, sad sigh.

"Doctor Beckett?" Teyla called, looking worriedly at Carson, a question in her eyes.

Beckett didn't move for a moment, eyes shut tight, then turned on his knee to look at her over his shoulder.

"He must've broken his neck when he fell," he stated softly. "He's dead."

———————————————————————————

TBC..._Yup. _


	18. Chapter 18

_(Posting this early for Jen, because I promised. And Anna because she begged shamelessly. And, yeah, H, there are more than 18 chapters...)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE**

————————————————————————————

For a moment, neither Teyla nor Beckett moved, and then Teyla covered her eyes and slid down to sit on the ground. Beckett stood and walked dazedly over to her, kneeling down to touch her arm. She took her hands from her face, meeting his kind gaze blearily, her eyes filled with liquid. Beckett bit his lip--he had never seen her cry, and knew that it was only her weakened condition that was allowing her to do so now. Without a thought, he drew her close, allowing her to press her face into his shoulder, and scrunched his face up as his own eyes stared to well. Teyla never made a sound, she just let him hold her, her shoulders shuddering.

A sudden clatter from the corridor turned their heads towards the doorway, just in time to see Ronon burst into the room, weapons at the ready. He stood panting, gun searching the shadows, until he saw the two of them sitting by the console. Seeing the tears running down both their faces, he slowly lowered the gun and stepped a little more forward. His lips parted slightly when he saw the bullet ridden android and, beyond it, Doctor McKay.

He suddenly deflated, his gun falling to his side. Useless.

A moment later, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Sergeant Greene, Corporal Recillos and Corporal Johnson appeared, jogging into the room, guns out and ready.

Sheppard pushed his way to the middle of the room, ignoring Ronon and doing his own inspection of the room's shadows. The big man, meanwhile, was simply staring off to the side, almost into space, as if no longer with them.

The colonel smiled at Teyla and Beckett when he finally allowed himself to see them. "You're all right?" he gasped, sucking in some air. "We heard the gunshots…." He tilted his head and shifted a little to the side, to see the destroyed android. Puzzlement creased his face for a moment, and he looked at Teyla.

"You're you, right?"

She seemed momentarily perturbed by the question, but nodded.

"Yes."

"It's her, Colonel," Beckett affirmed, and Sheppard gave a relieved smile.

"You okay?" he asked Teyla. She closed her eyes.

"I will be fine," she answered, which was as honest as she felt she could be at that moment.

Becket snorted, "She's not well, though. We need to get her home."

"Not a problem," Sheppard agreed. "So where's…."

It was then he saw Rodney. He stood there for a moment, not really registering.

Beckett stood up, and helped Teyla up as well. She fell back against the console, still very disoriented and pale, wiping at her tear-stained face as she regained her composure. He steadied her, practically holding her up, then looked to Sheppard.

The colonel was still staring at the body, as if expecting it to move. But he wasn't stupid. If Rodney could be moved, could be helped, Beckett would be helping him. But he wasn't.

"Colonel," Beckett called softly. "It...it happened fast...if that helps."

Sheppard's eyes finally shifted, meeting Beckett's now bloodshot blue ones. The hazel eyes seemed devoid of all expression, cold. Beckett had to look away, unable to bear the wretched way those eyes made him feel. A moment later, the doctor turned to look at Ronon and Lorne. Ronon was still staring off into the darkness, towards the doorways on the far side of the room, unblinking. He seemed unwilling to look at anyone at the moment. Lorne, on the other hand, was watching his colonel with a furrowed brow, obviously concerned, as were the three marines behind him.

Sheppard suddenly frowned deeply, angrily, and he shook himself violently. Emitting an air of rage that seemed unnatural from the normally easygoing man, he growled out an order to Lorne to get everyone out of here...because he was going back outside. And before anyone could say anything, Sheppard was gone.

Teyla looked curiously at Beckett, not understanding the reaction. Carson didn't explain it, though he guessed what had brought it on. Instead, he took her by the arm, asking her softly if she felt ready to get out of here. She hesitated, looking towards Rodney.

"We've got him," Sergeant Greene assured her solemnly, the medic heading over to the body with Corporal Johnson. Corporal Recillos moved over and got in under Teyla's arm on the side opposite Beckett, taking some of her weight. A moment later, the three of them headed slowly and steadily out of the room. With the medic's help, Johnson got McKay's body over his shoulder, shifting a bit, then he and Greene followed the two women and Beckett.

Lorne sighed, and moved to collect McKay's equipment on the floor. When he was nearly done, he turned to Ronon.

The former Runner hadn't moved, still staring vaguely into the dark entrance on the other side of the chamber.

"Ronon?" Lorne called softly. "Time to go, I think."

The Runner turned, his expression odd.

"I can hear...something," he began, not hiding the confusion on his face. Then, suddenly, his head titled and his eyes widened. A grin suddenly blossomed on his face and the big man took off running into the darkness.

"Ronon!" Lorne shouted, confused. "Wait! Get back here!"

————————————————————————————

Sheppard strode through the empty halls, a hundred boiling, angry thoughts roiling through his head. No one thought solidified long enough to be coherent, but they all had the exact same sentiment--

_FUCK_!

He was furious with McKay for coming here alone. Furious with himself for not listening to him back in Atlantis. Furious with that thing for killing Rodney. Furious with himself for not being fast enough to stop it. Furious with the Ancients for creating the thing in the first place. Furious with himself for not taking more care the first day they were here. Furious with himself for letting his fear of others thinking McKay was going crazy to support the man. Furious for not guessing earlier what was happening. Furious with himself for McKay's...for McKay's...

Death.

He gasped out his frustration, staring up at the ceiling as he moved, barely even seeing the walls anymore.

Why hadn't he listened to him!

Instead, he almost forced the scientist into this course of action, of coming out here alone to save Teyla. And now he was dead.

The smartest man in Atlantis, their best hope of defeating the Wraith, and he'd killed him! As if he'd done the deed himself.

But McKay's idea, it had...well, it had just seemed so absurd. How could he have known?

But, Christ, why hadn't he even given McKay a chance? Why hadn't tried to give him the benefit of the doubt? Or an opportunity to prove himself? The one man who could pull rabbits out of a hat on a regular basis, who could work out a machine's purpose and master it within five minutes, the man who was so rarely wrong...why hadn't he _listened_!

And now it was too late.

He gripped his hurt arm so tightly inside the sling, it was starting to go numb. Unbidden, the sight of Rodney's arms lying listlessly by his sides hit him, the normally animated hands still and lifeless. His stomach lurched. He fell against a wall, sliding against it until he came to an open doorway...and threw up inside it.

In his imagination, he felt someone trying to soothe his grief, pressing a hand to his shoulder, but when he looked up, he was still alone in the gray, half-lit, empty corridor, staring down another gray, half-lit empty corridor.

Wiping a shaking hand across his mouth, he took in a few harsh breaths, waiting for the burning in his esophagus to subside a little. Shaking his head, he started moving again. As he turned a corner, he pulled the small flask of water out of his pocket and drank a little, spitting out the taste of his own bile into a convenient dead plant. Feeling calmer, he walked through another doorway and turned another corner, walking almost blindly.

And stopped when he realized how dark it was in here. The lights should have been brighter—Rodney had obviously turned all the lights on full when he'd traveled through the corridors leading to Teyla's chamber (which was how they'd found him and the others so easily), but the lights around him were only partially on.

He looked up, puzzled, aware that, somewhere along the way, he must have taken a wrong turn. A small part of him wondered a little at that—knowing that the route was not that convoluted to get back to the entrance—and it made the feeling of being watched grow. It was almost as if he had been encouraged to come here.

He stood in another oval room, much like the one near the entrance that they'd passed through to get in, and it contained more powered-down androids. _Creepy_, powered-down androids. The room was darkened, the lights on low, power humming softly in the background. He swallowed unhappily, looking at them all. How many of those things were down here?

He hoped this was it. Just this room and the other. He'd had enough of androids for one lifetime.

Still, it made him think that he was probably not that far from the other "android" room—it might even be right next door.

With a frown, he pulled up his scanner, on which the blueprint of the eledgias was, and scrolled for the dots that would show him where the others were—who, presumably, hadn't gotten lost. He saw three dots immediately only a few halls away, and guessed by how slowly they were moving to be Beckett, Teyla and whomever else was helping the Athosian. With a sigh, he turned and started to retreat back through the door he entered this room by, to get back to them.

Then he stopped again.

He wasn't sure why, but something felt like it was asking him to wait. Nothing whispered in his ear or spoke inside his mind telling him to do so, no order was given or otherwise voiced. He just felt something like a hand press gently against his chest, willing him to stop. It wasn't strong or even effective. Walking forward would be simple. But…he stopped.

The same feeling had him lifting his head and turning around, taking more careful stock of the room he was in. It was almost as if someone had said, _pay attention and see what you are missing_.

As he noticed before, it was another oval room, like the other one, and it contained recesses. Five faceless, sleeping androids occupied them.

Wait…five. There were six recesses.

Just as in the first room…one was missing.

"Oh my God," he whispered, his eyes widening. And that was when the earthquake hit.

————————————————————————————

_TBC...Get it?_


	19. Chapter 19

_(you have got to be impressed with the speed of my posting! Blame a very pushy friend of mine, whom I keep begging to post more of Stuck, but he keeps making me post first--men are such pains!)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: AND THE WALLS COME CRUMBLING DOWN (thank you John Cougar Mellencamp)**

————————————————————————————

It only took seconds for Sheppard to reach the hallway where Beckett, Teyla and Corporal Recillos were staggering, falling sideways into the walls as everything began to shake with an intensity that made the first earthquake feel like it had just been the warm-up. The hallways lights flickered and crackled, as if surges of energy were pumping through the conduits supplying them.

"Colonel!" Corporal Recillos called when she spotted him, getting her arm under Teyla again, who was hanging so low in their arms she was barely standing. Beckett looked up in shock as well, surprised to see him still here.

"Colonel?" he echoed, pulling Teyla up higher on his shoulder as well, "What are you still doing here? I thought you—"

"Sir! We need to get out!" Recillos shouted, grunting as the three of them were once more rocked sideways by a powerful tremor. Sheppard staggered as well, falling into the opposite wall. "It's coming down!" Recillos added.

Biting back the "no, shit!" to Recillos' statement, he nodded, "I'm aware, Corporal! Get them out of here—I'm going back for the others."

"Going back? Sir, no!" Recillos tried, "They're right behind us, surely…."

"No time to explain, Recillos! Just go."

"Colonel?" Beckett shook his head, looking confused. "What…?"

"The walls are coming down, Doc! Just go! Now! That's an order!"

Carson's face darkened, "Ye cannae…"

"Get Teyla over your shoulder, Doc, and get her out. Now! Recillos, make sure they get out. I won't tell you again!"

"Yes, sir!" the woman spun around, pulling up Teyla and, even though Sheppard had told Beckett to do it, got her shoulder under the Athosian and hefted the woman over her shoulder. Teyla said nothing—she had obviously passed out. The colonel arched an eyebrow, impressed, then nodded as the wiry corporal took off at a steady, determined jog down the shaking corridor. Beckett sent one last worried glance at Sheppard, then took off after her.

A huge chunk of ceiling took that moment to come down, nearly braining the colonel as he fell back out of its way. He fell into the side of the hallway, and let out a yelp of agony as he hit his bad shoulder. Gripping the arm tightly through his sling, face twisted in a grimace of pain, he turned and started stumbling down the hall in the opposite direction—deeper into the eledgias.

"Sir!" the huge Corporal Johnson called, suddenly appearing like a ghost before him as he came from around a corner, McKay's body over his shoulder. Greene was right behind him, shaking dust from his blond hair and sporting a cut on his forehead. Johnson had stumbled to a stop, looking stunned at the colonel's appearance. "Sir, there's an earthquake!" he shouted.

"You're going the wrong way, sir!" Greene yelled helpfully.

_Why do they keep stating the obvious?_ Sheppard thought dazedly.

"I know," he yelled, trying to be heard over the din, "Drop him and go, both of you. I'm heading back for the others!"

"Drop…? No, sir, I won't!" Johnson stated back, tripping sideways as the floor did a nice imitation of an ocean wave. His brow was knotted, annoyed and he held on a little more tightly to the burden on his shoulder. Greene stared wide-eyed at the insubordination, pressed up against the wall behind Johnson which he had fallen against. "And you're coming with us, sir," Johnson argued.

Sheppard had to smile at that. To be honest, that sort of insubordination sounded awfully familiar. He shook his head.

"That's not McKay, Corporal!" he yelled, a particularly loud tremor nearly drowning him out. "Put it down and get out. And I'm not telling you, I'm ordering you!"

Johnson's eyes widened, looking at Sheppard like he was crazy.

_So that's what it feels like_, the colonel thought inanely.

"Sir!" Sergeant Greene stepped to the fore, the medic's trained eyes also clearly questioning Sheppard's sanity. "I know you're distraught and in pain, sir, but you need to come with us now! We need to…."

"I said, that's an ORDER, Sergeant!" Sheppard shouted, glaring at both of them, and Greene stepped back, pressing a hand to the wall to keep himself upright as the floor trembled viciously again. Sheppard staggered a bit in the opposite direction, but still facing them both. "Right now, you two need to be topside in case the entrance becomes blocked! I need you to tell them…."

Greene suddenly let out a yelp and twisted to look at the wall he was leaning against, just in time to see the entire wall explode.

——————————————————————————————

Up near the entrance, the loud boom turned Recillos and Beckett around as they were about to climb the stairs, staring nervously behind them down the shaking hall. Beckett made to head back inside, but then strong arms were around him pulling him out as the marines stationed at the entrance materialized to help them escape the crumbling eledgias. In moments, they were all three up the slick stairs and breathing in the cold night air. Dazedly, Beckett heard the soft tones of Halling as the tall man took Teyla from Corporal Recillos, the marine not complaining as the burden was lifted from her aching shoulder and back. Beckett was about to follow Teyla when the gruff tone of Sergeant Sanchez called his attention back to the now exhausted female corporal by his side, asking Recillos where the others were.

Unable to answer, Corporal Recillos looked to Beckett, the worry in her eyes clear.

Carson swallowed, looking to the burly sergeant, "They're coming." _I hope_, he added silently to himself as the ground continued to undulate beneath their feet.

He'd already lost one close friend today—he didn't know if he could handle losing any more.

———————————————————————————

The shaking continued unabated as Sheppard crawled out from the rubble, his entire side screaming in pain. He felt like someone had cut his left arm off. Johnson was stirring opposite him, shaking off the same rubble, but Greene wasn't moving at all. McKay's body was completely covered in rock and Atlantian metal—it had actually done Johnson a favor by shielding him from the brunt of the wall. Greene wasn't so lucky.

"Greene!" Sheppard coughed, crawling over to the unconscious medic and pressing his good hand against Greene's neck. Heartbeat. Thank God. He looked again to the big corporal on the other side who looked like he was fighting to remain conscious. "Johnson!"

The corporal shook his head, then looked up, his face covered in rock dust. He blinked blearily at the colonel, uncertain.

"Johnson, you need to get the sergeant out of here. I've got McKay, okay? But you have to go now!"

The corporal blinked some more, then nodded. With effort, the large black marine got to his feet, staggering with the never-ending shaking of the floors, and reached for Greene. In a moment, with Sheppard's help, he had the blond medic over his shoulder and was headed down the corridor, dodging fallen rocks and jagged metal fragments as he did so.

On his feet now as well, Sheppard turned and half fell, half ran down the corridor back to the main room. It was then that he realized neither Ronon nor Lorne had appeared in the hallway yet. His fear suddenly grew three-fold.

————————————————————————————

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: RAGING AGAINST THE MACHINE**

———————————————————————————

He was gripping his hurt arm tightly, sharp pains shooting up and down the limb from shoulder to the tip of his thumb without remorse. It was bringing tears to Sheppard's eyes despite the gritted teeth and refusal to accept the fact that he was hurt.

He ran down the hall, trying to ignore the lights flickering and sputtering around him. The low hum of the generators powering this place grew and faded in a keening wail, as if the whole place was screaming in pain. He tried to stay central to the corridors, as every wall looked strained and fit to explode, tension cracks spitting out dust and metal fragments every which way, but he couldn't stay the course. He was forced to dodge and weave like a running back with the ball under his arm as chunks of masonry fell from the ceiling without warning or obvious pattern—it almost felt like they were aiming for him.

Finally, he saw the entrance to the room where he and Lorne and those others had found their missing people, and almost shouted out loud for the others, but then he heard it...

"No, no! Not that one, you idiot! Are you trying to finish bringing this place down on our heads? Or wake up more nasty surprises that could kill us all? I said move the red crystal! Yes! Well done. Christ, you two are about as dull as the scissors they use to cut Sheppard's hair!"

Sheppard skidded to a halt, his breath caught in his throat. Then he started to run, full tilt for the doorway, all pain forgotten. Even the earthquake wasn't important anymore.

"I don't have to take this," Ronon's voice answered darkly.

"You do if you want get out of here alive today, and to stop this from ever happening again, or to stop this place from shaking into a million pieces the next time it powers up by someone stepping on a stair!" McKay's voice snapped back. "So, if you don't mind, get back over by..."

McKay had trailed off, because Sheppard had skidded to a halt in front of him, staring wide eyed at the pale, shaky looking scientist. McKay stared back, his chapped, colorless lips parted slightly, before they pressed together tightly. He looked ill, as sick as Teyla had, his usually pale skin verging on green. The butterfly bandages on his head were half fallen off, no longer protecting the wound he'd gotten from the first earthquake, which was dirty and leaking a thin trail of blood. The blue eyes dropped, focusing back on the laptop screen before him, which was still attached to the console it had been attached to before—he was forced to use it because the datapad was destroyed.

"Colonel," McKay greeted curtly, fingers now typing away rapidly on the laptop, "I don't have time to explain but, obviously, I'm not dead. However, the power it took to make sure of that— combined with the demise of two of its androids—woke up the main AI, who is now fighting my carefully orchestrated sleep programs. It's pissed off, and, as maybe you could tell, its attempt to power up some sort of defensive measures is bringing this place down. So, I'd suggest you get the hell out of here. With that arm, you shouldn't be down here. Lorne and Ronon will see that I—"

With the speed of a rattler, Sheppard's good arm was over the console, hand grasping one of McKay's wrists fiercely, pulling the arm up. McKay squeaked a little at the rough treatment, but didn't fight as Sheppard's fingers dug deep into his wrist, right below the edge of the palm.

And found a rapid pulse beating away beneath the clammy skin.

The scientist's arm was trembling, the shake growing the harder Sheppard pressed. McKay finally grimaced as the pain of the grip registered, and tried to tug his arm away.

"I need that," Rodney implored tightly, weakly. "Please."

The colonel immediately let him go. McKay's trembling hands immediately returned to attacking the laptop's keyboard, blue eyes once more focused on the glowing screen—as if refusing to think about anything but what he was doing. It convinced the colonel, as much as feeling the heartbeat had.

"Okay," Sheppard growled, backing away from the console. "What do you need?"

Rodney shook his head. "For you to leave, so I can—"

"I'm not leaving. What do you need?"

McKay paused for a second, then frowned, and returned to typing. The blue eyes flickered up at him, then over to where Lorne was standing. "Go stand over by the major," he said.

Sheppard nodded, and walked over to where Lorne was standing next to a console. Ronon was over next to an exposed panel, arms crossed, staring down at it with a scowl.

And then McKay was barking out orders, which they followed without hesitation. They were moving crystals, cutting wires, shifting panel slides, rerouting conduits, while all around them the structure began to shake more violently, dust and dirt raining down softly on their heads. A high pitched wail emitted suddenly from somewhere in the distance, down one of the dark corridors, sounding like whatever was creating it was getting closer...

"That should do it!" McKay called, typing one more line of code into the laptop and hitting enter. When nothing happened immediately, he grimaced. "No, no, shut down. Shut down. Shut down. Shut down!" he repeated, hitting then enter key on the keyboard repeatedly and growling as it just beeped at him, ignoring the worried look Sheppard was giving him from across the room, the colonel unable to ignore the similarities to a different moment not that long ago on Doranda. The wail was so high pitched now, it was defeaning, and the whole room seemed to expand and contract around them—there was not time left for mistakes!

"Damnitalltohell!" McKay bellowed in a blur, typing in something else, hitting the enter key and slamming his fist against the console, which flared startlingly bright in response, "I said, SHUT DOWN!"

And it did.

It stopped, just like that.

It was so sudden, everyone in the room froze, staring around at the room in different directions.

Then McKay let out an enormous sigh and leaned over the console, bending practically in half and resting his head on his arms.

"Thank you," the scientist whispered, though whether it was intended for the other three men, for the eledgias, or for some higher power, who knew. Sheppard, Lorne and Ronon released their own pent up breaths, throwing relieved smiles to each other.

—————————————————————————

All in all, the whole affair had probably only taken a few minutes, but it felt a hell of a lot longer. The room had powered down to complete darkness except for the pale light from McKay's laptop, now on battery power. The shuddering that had permeated everything, and the screaming siren that had come from nowhere and everywhere, had both come to an abrupt and silent end. As if they had never been.

Lorne and Ronon clicked on their flashlights, and they turned the beams to look around the room. McKay was still bent in half over his console, lit only by the sickly gray light of the computer screen, breathing heavily.

"Is it dead?" Sheppard asked, looking at Rodney from his position next to Lorne. He could only see the top of McKay's scruffy brown hair across the room, as the scientist's head was still buried in his arms.

"No," came McKay's muffled reply—he didn't look up. "But it won't come back on-line unless we want it to." He sighed again. "We can..." he took another shuddering breath, "We can go."

Sheppard nodded to Lorne, gesturing vaguely at McKay's discarded equipment on the floor. The major returned the nod, not needing to be told vocally as he once again set about gathering it up. Ronon walked over and helped for a moment, then watched as Lorne hefted McKay's pack and Teyla's P90 up on his back. Lorne sighed a little, then flashed his light around the quiet room, seeing Ronon watching him patiently while Sheppard was watching Rodney. Lorne grimaced—sensing Sheppard needed to talk with McKay alone for a moment.

"I'll, uh, I'll be just outside," the major told them, indicating the hall behind him.

Sheppard nodded at him, offering a grateful look.

Smiling faintly at Ronon, the major turned and headed out of the room. Ronon moved next, stepping towards the door to watch as Lorne disappeared down the black hall and came to a stop about twenty feet down, near a bend in the corridor, to wait. Then the former Runner turned and looked back at Sheppard.

"You need help?" he asked, the quiet man arching an eyebrow at the colonel. Sheppard had walked over to Rodney's side and was now standing just next to the scientist, who still hadn't moved.

"We'll be right behind you," Sheppard answered without answering, not looking up from his study of McKay's shaking form, the scientist still leaning over the console. Ronon just grunted an okay at that, then turned and left, not saying another word.

Sheppard glanced at the laptop screen, then reached over and turned it off. A moment later, he had the flashlight pulled out of his vest and pointed vaguely at Rodney, the light illuminating the curved, broad back. Rodney was still breathing heavily, the stretched material of his shirt wrinkling and smoothing as he sucked in and expelled air.

"Hey," Sheppard whispered, "Can you unhook the laptop? I'm sort of short a hand here."

Rodney shifted then, finally lifting his head from where it had been resting on his arms. He looked even worse in the pale white light of the single flashlight. Haggard and a little lost. Slowly, without a word, he straightened up to a sort of half-hunch and reached over to close the laptop. In a moment, he had it unhooked and held tightly to his chest, both arms wrapped around it, like a child's around a teddy bear.

"Ready?" Sheppard asked.

McKay nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again. Sheppard stepped to the side, to indicate McKay lead the way.

"Thanks," Rodney said faintly. He took a step...and immediately fell into the console. He hunched a little more, letting it hold him up, his shoulders shaking. "Oh God," he whispered, one hand lifting to cover his face. "I don't feel...well...at all." He turned his head, glancing back at Sheppard, then shut his eyes again tightly as if even that hurt. "I can't...too dizzy..." The laptop started to slip, and Sheppard quickly stuffed the flashlight inside the sling in order to catch it.

"Lorne!" Sheppard called, pulling the laptop from the loose arms. McKay used his now free arms to prop himself up more on the console

The major was back in a second, followed by Ronon. Sheppard handed the laptop to Lorne, then he handed his flashlight to Ronon. The former Runner looked at him, confused, not sure why he was being handed the light. He obviously saw that McKay was going to need help moving, and had expected to be asked to support the man—since Sheppard was badly hurt himself.

"Don't you want me to—"

"I got him," Sheppard cut him off, reaching his right arm under McKay's and lifting McKay up to lean against his right side. Rodney grunted, but didn't fight the support, leaning into his friend.

"But," Ronon raised his eyebrows at Sheppard, "you're hurt."

"_He ain't heavy_," Sheppard told him, staring hard at the tall man. Lorne's lips twisted wryly, recognizing the famous song reference, but Ronon just looked more confused.

"But..."

"C'mon," Lorne interrupted, nudging Ronon. "He's got him. Let's go."

Ronon frowned, but didn't say another word, just handed back the flashlight to Sheppard, who slid it into his left hand, the weak fingers just able to grasp it enough to hold it. Lorne nodded at them and headed back to the door. Ronon hesitated a moment, then turned to follow the major. Sheppard sighed and, lifting Rodney up a bit more, started them moving towards the door. Rodney shuffled along, moving slowly, head down, one arm now around Sheppard's waist, the other pressed against his stomach.

"He's right," McKay whispered weakly, as they reached the threshold, "you're hurt and of course I'm heavy." He, clearly, did not get the song reference either.

"It's fine," Sheppard hissed back, already feeling the strain on his shoulder but, for now, not caring.

"Stupid. Ronon can—"

"I said, I've got you."

"Don't be an ass."

Sheppard gave a small smile, "Can't help it. Came with the hair."

McKay snorted a laugh. They were in the corridor now, about halfway down, and Rodney suddenly stopped, reaching out to lean against the wall, groaning miserably and calling out a weak, "wait." Sheppard let him go. Just to McKay's right, in a small recess, was another dead plant. McKay leaned into the wall above it...then threw up in the plant.

Sheppard chuckled—there were now two plants down here that had probably just gotten watered for the first time in over ten thousand years. Pulling out his flask, he handed it to McKay. The scientist took it gratefully, drank the water, and spit into the plant. Then he took another sip before handing it back.

Up ahead in the darkness, Lorne and Ronon waited patiently for them, the apertures of their flashlights open wide-enough to cast the whole ruined hallway in a pale, white glow.

A moment later, Sheppard had his arm under McKay again, and the two continued their forward shuffle.

"Thank you for that," McKay said softly, obviously embarrassed. Sheppard grunted. Rodney shook his head, "And...thank you for helping me."

"Don't thank me," Sheppard stated firmly, tightening his grip. "There's nothing to thank me for. I'm not going to leave you behind." He glanced askance at McKay, adding softly. "I already made that mistake with Teyla once. I'm not about do it again with my best friend."

Rodney glanced at him then, the first time the blue eyes had really looked at him since Sheppard had grabbed his wrist. A hint of a smile crossed the exhausted face, and he looked down again at his feet.

"_Your_ best friend?"

Sheppard chuckled, "Yeah. I can be a bit slow sometimes."

McKay snorted, "Tell me about it."

Sheppard smiled again at that. "So...give me a little extra time next time, okay?"

Rodney snorted again. "Yeah, okay," he said softly.

"Thanks." And Sheppard shifted McKay up a bit higher, hissing as it strained his left shoulder. Damn thing was throbbing unmercifully now. It liked the sentiment...but hated the abuse.

Rodney had heard the faint hiss. "How's the arm?" he asked, glancing sideways at his friend.

"Hurts like a son of a bitch," Sheppard replied plainly.

"Good." McKay sounded very pleased at that.

Sheppard chuckled again, wishing he had a hand to dope-slap McKay for that one.

—————————————————————————

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: OKAY...MAYBE A LITTLE HEAVY (this is for NotTasha)**

——————————————————————

Okay. He'd lied. McKay was heavy. Controlling that android had done a serious number on the man, and, combined with his earlier head wound…well, Rodney was losing his ability to stay upright, even with help, just as Teyla had.

At some point, McKay sagged so much, Sheppard finally had to call Lorne and Ronon back, because he was unable to keep him up on his own—besides which, he was hurting himself. Taking the pack from the major, Sheppard watched as Lorne and Ronon got McKay propped up between them, the scientist's arms over their shoulders, and proceeded to half carry him out.

Sheppard grimaced, feeling light-headed and drowsy himself. His arm was killing him and he knew he'd have more bruises than he knew what to do with when they got out.

If they got out.

The walls seemed deader and colder now as they wound their way out of the eledgias, the feeling badly exacerbated by the complete lack of light. Three sets of flashlights pointed at the walls barely made a dent. And the damage caused by the earthquake was extreme—forcing them to take several detours and to do some scrambling that neither McKay nor Sheppard were really up to. And the farther they got from the central rooms, which clearly had been the most protected, the worse it got—and Sheppard's worry about whether the entrance would still be unblocked grew.

The wound around boulders, picked their way over chunks of masonry, and slid between toppled pieces of metal. It was worse than an obstacle course, because you couldn't be sure you would reach the end.

When they finally saw the square light of the entrance in the distance, the starlight shedding a soft, gray light down the steps, all three men sighed heavily in relief. McKay probably would have too, but his head was down. Sheppard wondered if he was still conscious—Lorne and Ronon were pretty much dragging him now.

Lorne tried his radio, hoping they were close enough for the signal to carry up out of here.

"This is Major Lorne. Anyone copy?"

"_Sir_?" It sounded like Sergeant Sanchez. "_Oh thank God. Are you all right, sir? Is the colonel and—_"

"Sergeant," Lorne interrupted quietly, his voice in deference to his surroundings, "We're fine. I have the colonel, Ronon Dex and Doctor McKay with me, and we're all alive, but Colonel Sheppard is badly hurt and Doctor McKay is very ill. Is Doctor Beckett still up there with you?"

There was a momentary stunned silence, then, quietly, Corporal Johnson's voice interrupted to ask, "_He's alive?"_

Lorne smiled, knowing that Johnson had an odd affection for Doctor McKay. He wasn't sure why, but Johnson was one of the few marines who didn't complain when saddled with McKay on a mission.

"Yes, corporal. Doctor McKay is alive, but, as I said, not well. Is Doctor Beckett still there with you or has he returned to Atlantis?"

"_He's still here_."

"Could you let him know what's happening?"

"_I…Yes, sir. Of course. That's wonderful news, sir. Are you…far_?"

"No. We can see the entrance. We'll be there in a minute."

A moment later, Beckett's joyful, almost hysterical laughter clearly echoed from above. Sheppard glanced at McKay, a smile on his face, but with his head down, he couldn't tell if McKay had heard.

When he looked up, he saw Beckett skipping down the steps with what looked like Corporal Recillos on his heels, the young woman obviously trying to stop the doctor. But Carson was oblivious and grinning, shining his light at them and half tripping, half running in his haste to get to them.

A moment later, he was by their side, displacing Lorne on Rodney's right side and getting his arms under his friend. He started up a litany of questions and statements, none of which Rodney answered. McKay was just too concerned with keeping one foot in front of the other, though Sheppard thought he heard a mumbled "Hey, Carson." But Beckett didn't notice, or, more likely, didn't care that his friend wasn't at full awareness, just too happy to see him _alive_. Shining eyes glanced to Sheppard, the smile in them evident.

When they reached the steps, and started to ascend, Teyla was there, standing at the top, waiting for them. She had obviously woken again, and the tension in her face over her worry for them was not hidden. Halling was by her side, helping her, almost holding her up. The woman's entire face lit up with a relieved smile when Rodney finally came into view, blinking up at them as the light of several flashlights lit his frame. At her obvious joy at seeing him alive, the scientist couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

Slowly, Ronon and Beckett got Rodney up the stairs, practically carrying him. Without a word, Lorne had moved so that Sheppard could put his right hand on his shoulder, so he could use the major as a crutch to get up the stairs. He gave him a silent nod in thanks.

The moment Rodney reached the top, Teyla wrapped her arms around him, and the two men let McKay go so he could hug her back, almost enveloping her.

Then she grunted a little, forced back a step to brace herself, because McKay had finally fallen completely unconscious.

"Help?" she asked softly, looking over his shoulder at the others.

The marines, Beckett and Sheppard laughed as Ronon reached in, pulled McKay back, then twisted the unconscious man around to sling over his shoulder. Teyla staggered then looked to Sheppard. Stepping over to him, she reached up to place her hand on his good shoulder and lowered her head. He did the same, and the two touched foreheads.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

She stepped back, smiled broadly at him and Ronon...then swayed badly. Beckett was instantly there, his arms under Teyla's as she lost her fight to stay upright. He didn't notice that he'd completely blocked Halling from doing the same. And, in fact, the taller Athosian backed off a little, aware that he had been forgotten and suddenly feeling out of place in this small gathering.

After making sure she was okay, Beckett asked the colonel if he felt strong enough to walk back to Rodney's jumper, which was less than a mile out. At Sheppard's nod, he smiled, then glanced over to Corporal Johnson, who was being supported by Miller, and the still unconscious Sergeant Greene, who was lying on the ground next to a kneeling Sergeant Sanchez, the older man taking care of him. A couple of other marines stood around nervously, waiting for orders. They made a motley crew.

Sheppard sighed and nodded. "Okay, folks," he stated softly. "That's enough. Let's go home."

———————————————————————

TBC..._you can blame NT for this little interlude. She wanted to see the reunion. And, thus, you can blame her for the fact that I still have three chapters to go—i.e. 24, instead of 22. Okay, not really, but I like to blame her for things. Anyway, tomorrow it will all be explained._


	22. Chapter 22

_(I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but it's getting late and I can't look at it anymore so...here you go)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: EXPLANATIONS**

——————————————————————

"So, I'm confused," Lorne admitted, leaning forward on the conference room table, eying Zelenka with an arched eyebrow. "Are you saying that the McKay we brought back with us the first time wasn't McKay either? He's been an android the whole time? Why didn't Beckett's machines—"

"No, no," the Czech interrupted, tapping away at the laptop that McKay had brought back with him from the eledgias. "You are not listening. It was McKay. Our McKay. But the eledgias main AI had already created his duplicate. That's what I was saying."

Lorne shook his head. "Then why didn't the eledgias AI send McKay's android back to Atlantis? If it wanted to harm us, why didn't it send both androids?"

"It didn't want to harm us," Beckett supplied, though he too looked confused. "At least, not yet—so the android told me. Of course, it didn't rule it out either." He touched lightly at the bruise under his chin, where the gun had been pressed.

"The Ancestors do not harm people without reason," Halling stated firmly.

"Didn't seem that way to me," Ronon noted darkly, rubbing unconsciously at his throat.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Zelenka," Elizabeth said, steepling her hands together, "I don't think we're quite following this."

Zelenka sighed again, clicked a little more at McKay's laptop, then rubbed his hands together and stood up. Elizabeth, Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon, Halling and Beckett were all watching him expectantly.

"I have, perhaps, been a little unclear," the Czech said to the gathering, "I apologize. I get so used to talking with...er...with my peers, that I sometimes forget I need to bridge the gaps for the non-scientifically minded." He smiled patronizingly, either ignoring or oblivious to the dark looks he just got from the people who were well aware that, by "non-scientifically minded" he really meant, "inferior." Beckett even rolled his eyes—McKay was obviously rubbing off on the Czech a little too much.

"Just get on with it, Radek," Elizabeth said patiently.

"Yes, yes, so, I start from the beginning." Zelenka leaned against the edge of the conference table and held up a finger. "First, Teyla and McKay went down into the main entrance of the eledgias, and their presence triggered the powering up of the eledgias AI, yes?" He looked around, and, at their nods, continued. "Well, the AI scanned them both, and decided they were a threat from the fact that Teyla carried Wraith DNA and Rodney Ancient DNA despite both being human, yes?"

"Yes," Sheppard ground out through gritted teeth. Zelenka smiled some more.

"Good." He held up a second finger, "Now, the eledgias AI took the physical information it had from the scan and transmitted it to two of the android blanks, creating the duplicates. And that," Zelenka tapped the top of the laptop, "according to the information we've downloaded from Rodney's laptop, is when things started to go wrong."

"You mean the first earthquake," Ronon said.

"Exactly," Zelenka nodded. "Now, the eledgias has not been used for over ten thousand years," he shrugged, "probably much longer. I would guess that, even when it was in full use, it probably did not often have to create two androids at the same time..."

"Then why have multiple blanks?" Beckett asked, his eyes narrowing. "I saw at least half a dozen of them down there."

"I saw twice that," Sheppard added quietly, "another half dozen in another room."

"Ah, you misunderstand. I said they did not have to be _created_ at the same time. I did not say they could not have more than one _functioning_ at the same time. The androids have their own source of power. Once created, they are self-sustaining until such time as they are shut down and returned to their recesses and, as you say, to their blank state."

"And why is this important?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.

"Because, when you have a cold machine that is started up after that long a period of time, especially one that is badly damaged, and attempt, right off the bat, to expend an excessive amount of power..."

"The eledgias couldn't handle the power," Sheppard said, nodding in understanding. "It started to break down."

"And the whole structure started to shake," Elizabeth understood. "Hence the earthquake."

Zelenka smiled, pleased. "Yes. Now, I do not believe the AI controlling the eledgias was aware of the earthquake it was causing until too late. It continued with its plan. It, for lack of a better term, scooped up Teyla and transported her to the sepulcher to connect her to her android's interface. It was then about to scoop up Rodney..."

"But the ceiling came down," Ronon noted, glancing at Sheppard, who was playing with his sling, trying to itch the skin under his cast. "The earthquake damaged the transporter device."

"That is our surmise, yes. The main AI must then have become aware that something was wrong, because it recognized that damage had occurred not only to itself, but to Rodney. The sensors in the entrance were functioning enough to sense that he was hurt, possibly dying. The eledgias AI is not malevolent—do not forget that its ultimate purpose is to protect, not harm. At that time, it was not absolutely sure that Teyla and Rodney were a threat, and thus did not want to be the cause of any permanent harm, so, it did the only thing it could—it sent the android Teyla out to find help for Rodney." Zelenka shrugged. "Then, apparently, the first earthquake's final act was to sever the main AI's communications with its androids, so it could not stay in contact with either Teyla's android, nor implant a consciousness into Rodney's..."

"Lucky for him," Lorne noted, arching an eyebrow. Zelenka nodded.

"Meanwhile, the Teyla android found us," Sheppard said, glancing at Ronon. "To rescue Rodney."

"Yes."

"When Teyla woke up a little while ago in the infirmary," Beckett said, taking his turn in the story, "she told me a little of what she experienced. Apparently, at first, she was in control of the android, though she did not know that it wasn't her body. She remembered walking into the entrance, with Rodney behind her, then nothing until she was standing outside a different entrance and covered in dirt. She was horribly disoriented, but something told her there had been an earthquake, she had gotten out, and that she needed to help Rodney. She remained in control, though she sensed something was wrong, up until she met up with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon for the first time. Then, suddenly, she was shoved to the back. She was 'awake', for lack of a better term, but the android's AI took over from then on. She likened it to a dream-like state, conscious but not. The android would pull information from her, including how to act and speak and fight, but she was never able to exert even a modicum of influence on its actions. Her last memory was being with Doctor Beckett entering the eledgias, then, suddenly, she was lying down and Rodney was trying to wake her up."

"Might she or Doctor McKay have been at all to blame for what happened?" Halling asked quietly, tentatively. Everyone in the room looked at him, some shocked he could even suggest such a thing, others, like Sheppard and Ronon, clearly angry. Halling looked down. "My apologies. I assumed they were guiltless, but I needed to make sure."

"Of course, Halling," Elizabeth said diplomatically. Sheppard gave her a look, which she ignored. She took in a deep breath, and looked over at Beckett. "Moving on, then. Carson, do you know how Rodney was able to tell that Teyla was an android?"

Beckett shook his head, "No. Best guess—the eledgias, when it touched his mind to create the duplicate, alerted him to the possibility of such an occurrence—so when he woke up, he was looking for an android. He saw one. I'm still not sure it was a real vision, or just one he was expecting to see..." He shrugged.

Elizabeth grimaced at the non-answer, but saw no reason to press it right now. "Okay. Well, what about Rodney's android? How did he become replaced by it?"

"Ah, well, I managed to speak with him as well just before I came here..." Beckett nodded.

"He's awake?" Sheppard asked, interrupting him.

"Aye. For a few moments only," Beckett smiled at the colonel. "Enough to see he'll be fine."

Sheppard grinned, the smile matched around the conference room table. McKay had been unconscious for nearly a full day, which had been worrying everyone, so this was very good news. Beckett cleared his throat to draw their attention back.

"Anyway, from what he told me, he obviously had no idea that a doppelganger of his was waiting for him down there. He just bumbled his way to Teyla's chamber thinking that, by keeping the main AI off, he wouldn't have to worry about anything else."

"But," Zelenka said, interrupting, "as I said, once created, the androids are self sustaining..."

"And his android probably saw McKay arrive. He might even have walked right past it, thinking it was a mirror." Sheppard gave a small smile, then shuddered a little. The whole thing still creeped him out no end.

"He told me he had just reached Teyla's room when he heard something behind him," Carson said, nodding at Sheppard. "He turned around and found himself face to face with his android. He, according to his version, was, of course, not even the slightest bit alarmed by this," he gave a tiny smile, showing just how much he believed that, then continued, "but, instead, immediately thought of the idea of switching places with the android so that, when the android Teyla showed up—which he knew she would soon—he wouldn't be in as much danger."

"But how could he be sure he'd be in control of the android?" Lorne asked, frowning.

"Because he was in control of the main AI," Zelenka explained. "Without alternate programming, the McKay android would, for all intents and purposes, be McKay. The only difference between it and Teyla's android is that Teyla's android had an independent piece of the AI planted in it. McKay's android was still, in essence, a blank, awaiting instructions. McKay provided them."

"Ah, but," Sheppard said, smirking, "unfortunately for McKay, something he didn't consider—he doesn't fight as well as Teyla. Got his ass whupped in android form as easily as if Teyla herself were doing it to him." Opposite his commanding officer, Lorne grinned at that, getting the joke.

"There is another difference," Beckett said, nodding, his tone much more serious. "In a way, Teyla was lucky. Because she was not in control of her android, she was putting no energy into its sustenance. Thus, it was only draining her slowly. Rodney, on the other hand, was completely in control of his android, and it took a lot of him physically. It explains why, though Teyla was under for longer, they were both equally sick when rescued. Plus, the real Rodney was still suffering the effects of his head wound, and, mentally, he..."

"Felt himself thrown into two walls," Sheppard said, curling his upper lip. "Probably not a nice sensation."

"No," Carson agreed. "He said he lost control of some of the android's motor functions the second time, because of the damage done, so he shut it down. He actually said it felt a little like," Beckett shuddered, "killing himself." Sheppard mimicked the expression, as did Lorne. Elizabeth sighed.

"You think he should speak with Kate?" she asked the doctor quietly.

"No," Beckett and Sheppard said at the same time. Carson and Elizabeth both looked at the Colonel, who was frowning at his expedition leader.

"Colonel," Elizabeth said, her voice softening, "I know why you are reluctant to—"

"Elizabeth," Sheppard interrupted, "this isn't something Kate can fix."

"He just needs rest, Elizabeth," Carson agreed, though he was eyeing Sheppard out of the corner of his eye.

Elizabeth frowned at them both, then sighed. Turning away, she glanced back at Zelenka.

The Czech just smiled innocently at her. He wasn't getting involved.

She had to work not to roll her eyes.

"Can I ask something?" Lorne said, drawing their attention. The major then looked to Zelenka, "How did Teyla's android damage Rodney's so easily. Aren't androids supposed to be sort of, you know...unbreakable?"

Zelenka snorted, "You've seen too many Terminator movies, Major. The androids in the eledgias were not designed to be thrown around or beaten up. They were just machines, as breakable as...any machine."

"Oh," Lorne said.

"Teyla's robot wasn't just a machine," Ronon muttered. "That thing was fast."

"It was a machine with Teyla's reflexes, moves and speed, Ronon. Plus, her fists were made of metal," Sheppard smirked at him. "Of course, if I were you, I'd be embarrassed."

Ronon growled at him, and Sheppard smirked some more.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, trying to bring the serious tone back, looking at Sheppard again, "So that explains what happened before you got there, colonel. Then what happened afterwards? After McKay's android was...shut down."

"Easy," Zelenka explained, "the real McKay woke up. He was just in the next room over. He just didn't wake up quickly—it had taken a pretty harsh toll on him."

"Still, it was a pretty clever idea of his," Sheppard said.

"Except," Zelenka held up a finger, "that the violence to both androids, plus the fact that, for some reason, McKay found and reinitialized the communication systems—still not sure why he did that," he added as an aside, "it triggered the main eledgias AI to turn back on. Like an emergency generator, the demise of the androids alerted a back up program inside the AI to 'wake up,' and the main AI was quickly up and running again. It sensed that something had gone very wrong, sensed the strangers inside of its corridors, and, from what we can tell, was trying to activate some sort of defense measures—perhaps even reawaken the rest of the androids. But all it did was cause more earthquakes."

"But Doctor McKay—the real one—soon shut it down again," Lorne nodded. "Ronon heard him and found him in the next room, trying to get down off one of those strange coffin tables without falling off, and, the moment he saw us, he was ordering us in his usual tone to help him try and shut the AI down."

"How did you know it was really him?" Elizabeth asked, clearly curious.

"Besides his rather unique way with words?" Lorne asked, arching both eyebrows.

"He was unwell," Ronon said. "I could hear it in his voice." He shrugged, "Why would an android be ill?"

"Plus, he had the bandage on his head still," Lorne said, indicating his own forehead. "None of us noticed before, but the android McKay didn't have a mark on its head."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, impressed. Pursing her lips, she looked down at the screen in front of her, then looked up again, her eyes open. "Well, I think that answers as much as we can at the moment." She looked at Sheppard again, "so you think Rodney succeeded? Is the eledgias safe enough to explore now? Properly?"

"Rodney said it's shut down. It won't turn back on without our help. So, with the right precautions," Sheppard nodded, "Yes. It's safe."

Her eyes narrowed a little bit, "You're sure?"

"Rodney told me it is, Elizabeth," Sheppard replied, meeting her gaze evenly. "And I trust him."

She frowned faintly. "You remember the last time you said that," she asked solemnly.

"I do. This is different. It's well within his skills, Elizabeth. If he says he's done it, then he's done it."

She stared at him a moment longer, then pursed her lips again. Finally, she nodded, and turned to Halling.

"Well, Halling? Do we have your consent to study the ruins properly?"

Halling's jaw shifted slightly, glanced at Sheppard and the others, then turned back to Elizabeth.

"No, Doctor Weir," he stated firmly, "you do not."

Weir's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then furrowed. "Halling..."

"Your own people were nearly killed, Doctor," the tall man said, "And the damage done to the ruins is...terrible. How could I possibly—"

"I understand your reluctance," Elizabeth replied, cutting him off. "Believe me, I do. I rarely like to send my people back to places where...they could be in danger." Her eyes glanced to Sheppard, then back again. "But this place could tell us a great deal about who the Ancestors were as people—something we have never really had the opportunity to do before. And, if certain precautions are taken, I believe that, with great care and patience, we could unearth a font of knowledge beyond our imaginings." Her eyes were lit up at the possibilities, and she smiled at the tall man. In return, Halling's gaze only seemed to grow even more wary.

"Great care? Like the great care you have taken thus far?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Obviously, Halling, mistakes were made—and more may be made before this is done—but the potential benefits are tremendous, far greater than the risks involved now. At this point, we know for sure what we are dealing with and—"

"No," Halling shook his head. "I'm sorry. No."

"Halling, please, I assure you, no further harm—"

"The only way to assure that, Doctor Weir, is for you never to go near the eledgias again."

Elizabeth grimaced, not denying that argument. She shook her head, "That's not an option, Halling. Not if we wish to progress as a people. Not if we wish to keep learning."

"Learning...what?" Halling spat. "What could you possibly learn from this place?"

"Are you kidding?" Sheppard asked, dumbfounded. "There could be information down there that could help us protect this City better," he shook his head, "maybe even how to defeat the Wraith!"

"Not to mention," Zelenka added, "the potential scientific and intellectual—"

"I said, no," Halling repeated, standing up abruptly. "And if any of your people come near the eledgias again, you will have lost any friendship or trust the Athosian people have in you."

"Halling..." Elizabeth said, standing up slowly, "Please..."

"I cannot make myself more clear on this matter, Doctor Weir. You either respect my people's wishes or not."

"Your people's?" Weir challenged softly, her eyes narrowing, "Or yours?"

Halling's jaw flexed, but he did not dignify that with an answer. "Is that your answer? You make fun of me?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, sighed, then shook her head. "I am sorry, Halling, you're right—that was uncalled for. All right. We will not go back to the eledgias without—"

"Elizabeth—" Sheppard said, at the same time that Zelenka chirped a complaining, "No!"

Elizabeth glared at both of them to silence their protests, then looked again to Halling. "We will not go back down into the eledgias without your permission."

Halling met her gaze, measured it, then, slowly nodded. "Thank you."

She just nodded back, and Halling bowed to her, signaling a farewell. Turning, he walked out of the conference room, leaving the Atlantians alone.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard said softly, looking at her curiously "Why did you do that?"

"Because the Athosians are our friends, Colonel, and I'm not about to make Teyla's life any harder than it already is." She arched an eyebrow at him, "Are you?"

Sheppard grimaced, then sighed, "no."

"Besides," Elizabeth smiled, "I don't expect this to last forever. Do not forget we have Teyla on our side, Colonel. I have a feeling that, in time, our differences will be resolved. We just need to give her that time."

——————————————————————

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

_(This chapter is a big pile of goo)_

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: TURNING AWAY NIGHTMARES AND FILLING THE VOID**

——————————————————————————

Teyla woke slowly, listening to the sounds of the infirmary around her for a little while before daring to crack a lid. She sensed it was very early morning from the color of the light slanting in the far windows, but otherwise had no real sense of the time.

She still felt tired, as if she'd been running non-stop for days, and a headache still hammered at her skull. At least she no longer felt nauseous, but she knew she would ache for a while.

She heard a soft, hitched breath, like the sound someone makes if they're scared or crying, and turned her head.

Rodney was lying in the next bed over, asleep from the looks of it, but his brow was furrowed and his hands were clenched. His breaths were shallow, and he looked like he was in pain. He turned his head, rolling it on the pillow, then it rolled back. Whatever he was dreaming, it was obviously not pleasant.

Rodney's breath hitched again. He was scared. His hands unclenched then clenched again, and one of them lifted up, fingers spidering out, as if reaching for something.

She wanted to help him, wake him up, but her limbs felt like jelly and she was so tired still….

The soft whoosh of the doors whispered across the room, and Teyla closed her eyes again to feign sleep. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and hoped in particular that it wasn't Halling or Doctor Weir. She couldn't handle either of them right now.

Someone walked quietly up to the beds, the boots impacting the floor those of the Atlantian military, which meant it wasn't Halling. She felt the person come up to her bedside and knew he or she was studying her. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even, glad that she was no longer hooked up to any monitors that would tell them she was faking. Finally, the person sighed softly, and then she felt a gentle hand touch her brow, brushing the hair off her forehead and away from her face, for which she was grateful. It had been irritating her, but was too tired to do it herself.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," John's voice offered quietly.

She tried not to frown, and give away the fact that she was awake. Why was he apologizing? How could he have known what had happened? Carson had already explained it to her, and, had she been in their shoes, and Rodney had accused Ronon or John of not being themselves, she would have reacted exactly the same—with disbelief. Certainly, she would like to think she would have given Rodney the benefit of the doubt, but would she have?

Well, now she would.

But probably not before.

She'd tell him this when she felt better, when she wasn't so tired.

John's hand lifted away, and she heard him turn around and walk away.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes to slits, peering from between her lashes.

Sheppard stood over Rodney's bed now, watching the scientist fight whatever demons lay in his dreams. McKay's head continued to toss, and the hands continued to fist.

Incredibly gently, the colonel took one of the fisted hands in his good hand and simply held it, working his fingers under the other man's to loosen them.

"Calm down, Rodney," John whispered. "It's okay now. You did just fine. We're all okay."

Rodney's head stopped turning, the forehead wrinkling in confusion. He wasn't awake, but somehow, he had heard. Sheppard repeated the statement again, the same words, which sounded almost scripted, as if he'd said them a hundred times before. When the scientist's brow finally smoothed out and the hands stopped clenching, Sheppard smiled, then, as he did with Teyla, reached up to brush some of the hair sticking to Rodney's forehead away from his face. The kind touch seemed to relax the scientist even more. As Teyla watched, Rodney's breathing grew deeper and the head lolled to one side, the tension that had lined it before fading. And the colonel released the hand, resting it back down on the bed.

She wondered how often the colonel had done this, because he seemed well versed. She almost wanted to open her eyes and ask him, but decided not to.

She realized that she was witnessing something very private to the colonel. Something that, had she or Rodney been awake, John would never have done, because all three of them would have been embarrassed by it. She'd blush, and Rodney would have said something cutting to cover his discomfort, and the colonel would have simply nodded and disappeared, as he usually did.

So, instead, she just shut her eyes fully once more.

And went back to sleep.

When Sheppard turned around to look at her again, though, he saw a smile on her face that hadn't been there before. And it made him smile as well.

Because she looked happy.

——————————————————————————

Teyla was talking softly with Doctor Weir when Halling came to visit, the tall man standing respectfully to one side as Elizabeth stood up and bade farewell to the other woman. The expedition leader also nodded a friendly hello and goodbye to Halling as she sidled past, to which Halling gave his usual gentle smile in return.

Teyla shifted up a little on the infirmary bed, feeling better than she did last night, when Sheppard had visited her and Rodney. Turning her head, she glanced at the bed near hers, where Rodney continued to sleep. The knock on his head combined with the android had really done a number on him. He hadn't been awake more than a few times since their return yesterday morning, which, considering that some people were feeling rather guilty about facing him, was something of a good thing.

Halling followed her gaze, then gave her a nod. He knew her intention was to ask him to speak quietly, so as not to disturb the scientist.

"How is he?" he whispered, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, glancing at McKay.

"Doctor Beckett assures me he will be fine," Teyla replied, just as softly. She arched an eyebrow, "I assume you already know that I will be fine as well?"

"Yes," Halling said, turning his gaze back to her. "I spoke with Doctor Beckett earlier. He seems certain you will make full recovery."

She nodded once, "Yes." She smiled at him, but there was a tension in it that hadn't been there before. Recognizing this, Halling looked down, unable to meet her searching gaze for too long.

"I am sorry, Teyla," he said finally, his tone despondent.

Her eyes widened a little, then she nodded, trying not to show how relieved and pleased she was. Finally! He was apologizing for not trusting her earlier about the ruins. "It's all right, Halling," she replied generously. "I can understand why you did it."

Halling sighed again, looking up at her. "Had I even considered that the ruins might be dangerous, I would…well, I would not have insisted you be the one that explored them."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, confused. He wasn't apologizing for hiding the ruins from her? Then why was he apologizing? "I'm sorry?" she said, blinking a little. "I do not understand."

"I never meant harm to come to you," he explained.

Her brow furrowed more, confused. "I still do not understand, Halling. You are apologizing to me because I got hurt? Are you saying you wished this harm had fallen to others?"

Halling grimaced, "No, no, of course not." He shook his head, "I only meant…I do not like seeing you hurt."

Her eyes lessened their scrutiny, and she gave him a dry look. "Ah."

He continued to look down, studying his hands. After a moment, he sighed. "Part of me…wishes I had never told you of the ruins at all. Then no one would have gotten hurt. You," he glanced at the sleeping figure on the other bed, "or Doctor McKay."

She studied him a moment, then shook her head, trying not to show frustration at his continuing blindness. Elizabeth had mentioned that Halling had forbidden them from returning to the eledgias and while Teyla understood the man's reluctance, she also understood the Atlantian's need to explore. She also knew which of the two perspective would ultimately be of the most benefit to their peoples—because she knew now that no one can hide forever.

"Halling," she said, resting a hand on his, "you do not understand. You can not prevent these people from exploring, any more than you can stop them from breathing. It is who they are. They are very curious and very determined, and they won't be held back. Not by you, not by the Wraith, not even by the Ancestors. They explore for more than just a means to defeat the Wraith--they explore for the love of it. Don't you see?"

He frowned, "Are you saying...that even if I forbid them from exploring the ruins, they will do it anyway?"

Teyla quickly shook her head. "No, Halling, that is not what I meant. They will honor your decision. My point is that it is wrong to hold them back."

Halling frowned, meeting her eyes, but he still did not seem to get it. Teyla smiled at him, holding his hand tighter.

"Just know, it is good you told me about the ruins. Even if…something worse had happened, I would hope that you would not have regretted that choice. It is important for us to study the Ancestors, to see and understand them as much as we can, so that we may learn from their example. The eledgias ruins are but one of many places we have explored this year, and there will be many more. To hide them is to allow them to be lost or forgotten, as this City itself was for so long." She tilted her head, "If you want hope for the future, you must be willing to understand and learn from your past. If we refuse to see that past, or pretend it doesn't exist, or hide from it, or hide it from others…then we will never move forward."

He was watching her, the furrowed brow lessening a little. Finally, he sighed, leaning back away from her.

"I do see your point, Teyla Emmagen. I do. But some of us…are not so sure these people are…treating our past with the respect it deserves. Moreover, they do not think that these people are worthy to make that past part of their present." He frowned, then shrugged, "And there are those…who still believe the Ancestors will return, Teyla, and want to see that their heritage has been preserved."

She watched him, her shoulders slumping a little at this.

"And you, Halling?" she asked finally. "What do you think?" It was an important question. Halling was the leader of the Athosians now, and his teachings and guidance would lead her people forward. She had been worried about the idea of a spiritual leader being in such a position, but she had hoped he would be able to see all facets of life when making his decisions.

"I…am still leery," he admitted finally.

Teyla gave a single nod, not hiding her disappointment, her eyes falling to her lap. It meant that the schism she'd felt back when he'd first told her about the ruins would continue.

Fact was, she trusted the Atlantians, in part because she now viewed the Ancestors as they did. Halling did not—he still held onto the old ways. Until one or the other changed their views, they would never have the open trust they had once. It hurt her. But…at least she understood a little better now. It made the pain of being mistrusted for allying herself with the Atlantians a little less intense.

"Well," Halling said, smiling up at her and then placing his hand other hand over hers and gripping it warmly, "in any event, I am glad you are well, Teyla. And I will try my best to…be more…in touch." He raised his eyebrows, "And I hope you will be as well. Our homes are always welcome to you, should you ever decide...to join us again."

"Thank you, Halling," she replied sincerely. "It would be nice to see you more often in Atlantis." She smiled, "And I will make an effort to visit more. I have been missing everyone very much, especially Jinto." She gripped his hand again, "In time, I too hope that we will be joined once more."

Halling smiled at that, and ducked his head in a subtle acknowledgement of her meaning. Standing, he held her hand for a moment longer, then let it go. With a nod farewell, he turned and left the infirmary.

Teyla sighed, leaning back on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes seeing nothing but her people in her mind's eye, wishing she could be with them more, missing the sense of community that she had left behind to be here. A knot formed in her chest from the loss that Halling had reminded her of, and she unconsciously reached up a hand to rub at it.

"He's an idiot," McKay said suddenly from the other bed.

Her head popped up, and she turned to look at him, not hiding her surprise at seeing him awake. How much had he heard? Rodney was sitting up, rubbing at his forehead beneath the bandage, trademark scowl on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Halling. Prime Moron. Can't see past the end of his own nose," McKay stated.

Teyla frowned. After all, Halling was still her friend. "Rodney…" she said warningly.

"Oh come on. He said he didn't want to see you hurt, then he turns around and does the one thing that would hurt you more than any physical wound possibly could? What does he think, that we've corrupted you to our evil ways or something? Jesus Christ, how blind is he?"

She opened her mouth to defend Halling, then closed it again. Rodney looked pale, and when he finally lowered his hand from his face and turned his darkly shadowed eyes to look at her, she realized she didn't really want to.

And she also realized she didn't really want him to stop.

"Well," she said, baiting him a little, "Halling is doing what he thinks is best for our people."

"Oh, please," Rodney grimaced. "You're the best thing for your people. Why does he think you're here, with us? Because you like us better? That's a laugh. You can't stand us half the time." He shrugged down on the bed, pulling the blanket up as if he were cold, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes once more. "Man's an idiot if he can't see you're here _because_ of your people," he muttered. "Total and complete moron. Highest order. Pinnacle of morondom."

She smiled brightly. She couldn't not. And the happiness she had started to feel last night grew.

"Thank you, Rodney," she said softly.

He snorted, then turned away. "Just sayin'…" he muttered, already drifting off to sleep again.

"I know," she said. "And I appreciate it."

He made a sound like a "hmmph" and then his breathing evened out again. Asleep once more.

Teyla looked up at the ceiling, the smile on her face deepening, the warmth reaching into the core of her being, the knot in her chest fading away.

Yes, she missed being the leader of her people, having their unspoken trust. She hurt that a gap had formed, a distancing of beliefs, but she also knew, if she wanted, she could go back to them. That was what Halling had been implicitly telling her with his last words. The door was not closed, and, likely, it never would be.

But she did not want to go back. She wanted to move forward, and to bring the Athosians a better future, and she could only do that here, with these people.

And, she realized, glancing at Rodney, that she was lucky. Because these people had become her family as well, if not more so. Rodney had heard what Halling had not, had known exactly what it was that Halling did that hurt her, and he had spoken to make her feel better…and he had succeeded. Between his words just now, and the colonel's behavior last night, and everyone else who had come to see her today….

Yes, she realized, she was very, very lucky.

She was where she belonged.

And someday her people would feel that too.

——————————————————————————

To Be Concluded in Chapter 24...


	24. Chapter 24

**THE ELEDGIAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: TALKING FOR THE SAKE OF TALKING**

—————————————————————————

When McKay woke again, he was lying on his side, hands tucked under his face and curled in a ball. He wondered what had woken him and, to his annoyance, he realized it was the same thing that had woken him before.

Talking.

What the hell was wrong with Carson? The infirmary was supposed to be quiet, but with all the people visiting Teyla, it was worse than Grand Central Station.

Not that he would begrudge her visitors, but, come on! Halling was the worst. Even he could see what an ass Halling was being, and he usually never noticed that sort of thing. He'd gotten so angry listening to Halling's dismissal of Teyla's judgment regarding them, basically saying he didn't trust her because of it—McKay had almost spouted off with Halling still there, but the tiny part of him that had some semblance of tact had held him back, knowing it would only make things worse. Still. What a moron. And now there were more. They better not be Athosians.

He grunted, and turned, wanting to give the people interrupting his well deserved rest the glare of death, but relented when he saw it was Sheppard and Ronon. For some reason, that was less annoying than…well…everyone else.

Ronon was sitting in a chair in the far side of Teyla's bed, mumbling something unintelligible, and Teyla was smiling. It was good to see her smile. It was good to see _her_. Sheppard was sitting at the end of Rodney's bed, his expression uncharacteristically morose, looking unhappily down at something he was fiddling with. One arm was still in a sling, the other was laying something down on the mattress. The soft "thup" of cardboard gave away the focus of the colonel's interest.

A wicked smile creased Rodney's face…and he jabbed out with a foot.

Cards flew everywhere, and Sheppard swore, jumping up off the bed to grab at them.

"Rodney!"

"What?" Rodney replied innocently, trying to pretend he'd just woken up. "What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"Oh you annoying pain in the….Damn it!" Sheppard disappeared from Rodney's view as he knelt down to pick up the playing cards off the floor, grumbling about "nearly winning that one, too." Rodney grinned wickedly again, and glanced over at Teyla and Ronon. The Athosian was watching him with amusement; Dex just looked like Dex.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked, smiling at him.

"Better," McKay admitted, rolling over and reaching up to touch his head; he was amazed to discover it was the truth. The pain had receded, finally—no more heavy metal bands, no more symphonies, not even a string quartet. The conductor had finally put down the baton. "You?"

"Also better," Teyla replied. "Doctor Beckett believes we will both be allowed to return to our quarters today."

"Good, good," Rodney said, leaning back on the pillow. "About time," he added perfunctorily, though he really didn't recall much of the last couple of days spent in the infirmary. He glanced down at the end of his bed at Sheppard, who was standing again, attempting to put his cards back into a manageable pack, but was hindered by his lack of mobility. The colonel glanced up, glare on full.

"You did that on purpose," Sheppard growled.

McKay just grinned, "Yup."

"I was winning."

"No, you weren't."

"How could you possibly...?" Sheppard frowned suddenly, not finishing the statement, his eyes narrowing in the face of Rodney's arrogant smirk. Finally, he asked, "You're not going to apologize, are you?"

"Nope."

The colonel snarled, "Why not?"

"Because you've already forgiven me," Rodney grinned shamelessly. "I'm cutting out the awkward middle bit." Sheppard opened his mouth to argue back in kind, probably with some clever, cutting remark, but Rodney was quicker. "Besides," the scientist inserted, waggling his eyebrows, "isn't the real question whether or not I've forgiven you?"

Sheppard froze. He'd been fiddling with his cards again, but now his eyes lifted. McKay's eyebrows rose, smug and challenging, knowing he, for once, really did have the upper hand.

The smugness faded when the colonel didn't immediately reply. Sheppard's eyes fell to the cards in his hand, and he looked...oh crap, McKay realized, he looked ashamed. No, no, no, that's no good. Shoot, he'd gone too far. He didn't want or need an apology, he'd just been trying to rile his friend, to break him out of his funk and have some fun in the process. Damn it.

Sheppard swallowed, shifting uncomfortably, "Look, McKay, I…"

"That is, because, see, I've already done so, too," Rodney spout out quickly. "Forgiven you, I mean." Sheppard looked up again, frowning a little. McKay arched an eyebrow, "Though I hope it's taught you a valuable lesson, to always listen to your betters and smarters."

Sheppard's lips quirked, "Smarters?"

Blue eyes offered a semi-glare, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, sure, but it's sort of hard to take someone seriously when they use a non-existent word that sounds like a Halloween candy."

"That's _Smartees_," McKay tsked. "And, personally, I don't see how you can challenge my word choice when you can't even win a game of solitaire. How many have you lost in a row now? Didn't you say at last count that it was some insane, improbable number, like 240?"

"Well, I might have won that last one if someone didn't kick all my cards away! I nearly had it."

"Oh just face it. You just suck at solitaire, Colonel. Everyone has their crosses to bear, that's just one of yours."

"Just_ one_ of mine?" Sheppard's eyebrows shot up. "I take it you don't have any?"

"Oh no, I have a few. Mine are just less obvious than yours." McKay grinned. "Because I'm pretty much perfect, as you all know."

Ronon burst out laughing at that, which was a startling sound, and both men looked over. Teyla grinned at them before turning to look at Dex. They all realized that it was the first time they'd heard him really laugh. McKay crossed his arms, a little disgruntled.

"Laughing at an injured man, and the hero of the hour no less," he muttered, "not kind at all."

Sheppard nodded at him, his fingers once more trying to get his deck in order, "He just knows you too well."

McKay snorted, tightening his arms and settling into a nice sulk.

Ronon's laughter calmed, but it had done the trick, relaxing them all.

"Well all know each other well," Teyla noted softly. She looked at Rodney, "For which I, for one, am very glad."

That caused some wry looks from Ronon and Sheppard, but Rodney's sulk had disappeared. He was watching Teyla, looking a little surprised at the admission.

"Which reminds me, Rodney," Teyla's gaze grew more focused, and her smile deepened as she regarded him. "About being the hero of the hour. I wanted to," she ducked her head a little, "I wanted to thank you for what you did back on the Mainland, helping me escape the eledgias."

Rodney beamed, smug expression back on full. "My pleasure. All part of the service."

"Yes," she said, smiling back. "You and Doctor Beckett both have my deepest gratitude."

Rodney's expression changed to surprise at the addition. "Beckett? Now wait a minute, what did he do? Other than nearly get himself killed as a hostage, of course. Nearly mucked it all up." He sat up a little straighter, head turning around as if looking for the physician. "Trying to steal my glory, is he? That annoying, little Scottish moocher…."

"He's gone to get some rest. He'll be back soon," Teyla said.

"And when he does I'll…." Rodney trailed off, and his eyes turned back to the Athosian. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Her brow furrowed, confused, "That Doctor Beckett has—"

"No, no," Rodney sat up a little straighter, "You just used contractions. Two of them!" He glanced at Sheppard who suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling architecture. McKay grimaced at him, then turned back to Teyla.

She blinked at him, even more confused now. "Contractions?"

"You said 'he's' gone, instead of 'he is gone.' That's a contraction."

"Oh," she sighed, "Yes. I have noticed that as well. In fact, Thalia, my father's sister, chastised me for the same the other day. She says I am picking up some of your bad habits, because I spend so much time with you, including some of your speech patterns." She sighed, shrugging. "When I mentioned it to Doctor Weir, she laughed, and told me that if I was truly worried, not to spend too much time with anyone from, I believe she said, the southern half of the United States? Something about the addictiveness of saying 'y'all?'" She looked at Rodney and Sheppard curiously, eyebrows way up.

Sheppard's brow furrowed, and reached down with his good hand to swipe at Rodney's leg, resulting in a distinct "ow!" from the scientist.

And Teyla laughed.

It was like music to their ears.

————————————————————————

**The End**

A/N: Thank you all so, so, so much! The reviews mean everything to me, and you really influenced me in parts when I was revising this sucker for posting (the second earthquake was a lot smaller in the first version, for example, and the explanations chapter was much shorter! You really forced me to think it all through even more carefully than I did, and...wait, why am I thanking you for that? You made it harder! Darn you all! LOL!) Anyway, seriously, thank you very much for that. I hope you enjoyed it! I know many of you probably wanted more of an apology from Sheppard to Rodney, but I don't think Rodney would want that. He knows Sheppard is sorry—what he really wants is his friend back. And he gets that. So...that's my happy ending—the sweet, dulcet tones of Sheppard and McKay bickering.

(Oh, and I know, I really need to stop with the themes. Classical music this time. Old movies last time. You should see the M7 story I wrote where everyone was named after birds. It's scary.)


End file.
